


Rewind

by Ninabluesky



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Death, Emison - Freeform, F/F, PLL, Romance, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninabluesky/pseuds/Ninabluesky
Summary: Do you know when you're meant to be? Do you know when to let go? Do you know you can't have it all? There are inevitable things in life you can't change, you can't avoid, but a stubborn girl will defy the nature course of life just to get what she wants. Will she be able to get it? Or will she just make it worse? (Emison; Emily and Alison)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again; this popped up into my mind after hearing the song 'Sun' by Sleeping at last, this was supposed to be a one shot but I keep writing and I can't stop so, it will become a story. In this story, Wayne Fields is still alive but he has heart's problems. So this story will start when Emily is in her 2nd year of college. She and Alison haven't talked since she left to California. Now, this story will have something supernatural, I hope you like it ^^
> 
> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts.
> 
> NOTE 2: The "X" it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.
> 
> I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a comment!

*****Alison's Diary*****

_Do you know how much I love you? Do you know how much I miss you? Do you know I spend my days thinking about you? Do you know I would give my life for you? Do you know my love for you is it really that big?_

_What would you do if I appear in front of your door and say to you:_

" _I love you, I've been in love with you like… forever… I love you Emily Catherine Fields, I love you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be… I simply love you and I'll love you till my last day in this earth…"_

_Would you believe me? Would you be able to see the honesty of my words, of my feelings? Would you be able to feel how fast my heart beats for you and only you…?_

_I know you won't… I know you can't see how much I've changed, how much I love you… but even if I know that… even if I know I have zero chances to be with you… I keep dreaming… I keep wishing that maybe… just maybe… one day, God might be kind enough with me and he will grant me a chance to show you how much I love you…_

_Maybe someday, I'll be able to show you with actions and not only words, how important you're for me… so, till that day comes… I'll keep dreaming with you… my love…_

* * *

_**(In Rosewood, Christmas' season)** _

Emily was planning to spend that Christmas with Paige and her parents; they had invited her for the holydays. But an emergency call of last minute changed all her plans. She didn't think about it, she didn't ask Paige's opinion; she just rushed at the airport and took the 1st plane towards her home: Rosewood.

Rosewood… a mysterious town… how many stories, how many urban legends has this town? More of what anyone can think, I can tell you that. This town has no charm for Emily but even if she has been refusing to be back, she can't imagine right now being in another place.

She runs through the hallways of a cold building… smell of antiseptic, a linoleum floor, cloudy and white…  _ **this hospital hasn't changed at all**_ , it's what Emily thinks. But even if she hates hospitals, she has to be there… she needs to be there…

She arrives at her destination and she wildly open the door of room 202; she was expecting a lot of stuffs but she never expected to see her there… holding her Dad's hand…

Alison smiles. – "Emily!"

Emily. – "Alison? Wh-…?"

Wayne starts waking up and the brunette completely ignores the blonde and she just makes her way towards her dear Dad. Alison's doesn't take it in the wrong way, well, it definitely hurt but she knew right now, Emily had eyes just for one person… her Dad…

Alison. – "I'll leave you alone…"

The blonde was planning to let go Wayne's hand but before she could do it, Wayne squeezes her hand and Alison turns towards him and they look at each other…

Wayne mumbles. – "Thank you…"

Alison pats his hand and smiles. – "Don't thank me… I'm just happy I could help…"

Emily raises an eyebrow, she doesn't know why her father was so grateful with the blonde but when her mom appears in the picture, everything started making sense…

Pam. – "Emy?! I thought you were going to spend the holidays with Paige…"

Alison pouts with jealousy and Pam chuckles when she notices it but Emily's not able to see it…

Emily. – "You called me, saying that Dad was in the hospital! So, off course I'm here!"

Pam. – "I told you, it wasn't that bad…"

Emily sighs heavy. – "Well… I'm here and I'm not leaving…"

The Fields smile and they were not the only ones who were happy with the news. Having Emily during the holydays was all Alison could wish for… it was like this year, she was getting her gift in advance.

Pam hugs Emily and says to her. – "Well, I'm happy to see you…"

Emily smiles. – "I'm happy to see you, too…"

The brunette hugs her father too and then, Alison lines up for some kind of affection. Emily's not sure why she's there and how she should act around the blonde, it has been 2 years without knowing anything about her or even caring to know; so, Emily awkwardly just stretches her hand to say hi. Alison chuckles with sadness, she was expecting at least a hug. Alison takes what she can take and when their hands touch, Emily starts feeling a warm nostalgic feeling, so, she pulls back and Alison just looks down when the connection it's lost…

Alison. – "I… I should go…"

Pam asks. – "Why?"

Alison. –"I just… I should go…"

Pam. – "OK…"

Alison hugs her. –"Call me if you need anything…"

Pam hugs her.- "Off course and thank you… really thank you…"

Alison doesn't say anything to the old woman, she just nods and she looks at Emily by the corner of her eyes and mumbles something…

Alison mumbles. – "It's nice to see you again, Emily…"

Emily doesn't know what to say, so she pretends like she didn't hear anything and the blonde just leave…

Pam scolds. – "Emy, that was rude from you…"

Emily doesn't reply; she just takes Alison's position beside Wayne and holds his hand. She was softly caressing the face of her father when doctors came in to check on him. Hearing doctor's speech wasn't something new for the brunette but even then no one gets used to hear it.

Doctor. – "Well, Mr. Fields, you're really a lucky guy…"

Wayne chuckles.- "No, I'm not… I just have a little angel who has been keeping an eye on me…"

Pam chuckles. – "Yeah, well I think that 'angel' deserves at least one invitation for dinner, don't you think?"

Wayne chuckles and nods. Emily doesn't get the message and she decides to ask…

Emily. –"Ok, what's coming on here?"

The Fields exchange look and they chuckle as they notice how clueless their dear Emy is…

7 o' clock, the blonde has never been more punctual in her life. She was going to knock the door but she hesitates and for the 30th time, she checks her outfit.

Alison says nervously. – "Ok… ok… ok… you can do this… it's just dinner…"

The blonde takes deep breaths, she was over the edge trying to control her nervous and she was going to knock when someone opened the door. Emily steps back as she sees Alison's fist trying to knock her face.

Alison blushes. – "Sorry… I…"

Emily chuckles, she has never seen the blonde so nervous…

Emily. –"It's ok… come in…"

Alison smiles with the invitation and her smiles gets bigger when Emily helps her with her coat.

Alison smiles. – "Thanks…"

Emily nods. – "Yeah, well thanks to you too…" (They look at each other and Emily says) "My mom told me that you're the one who called 911 and did CPR to my Dad just in time… you saved his life so thanks…"

Alison shakes her head. – "Don't thank me… it's nothing…"

Emily.- "Well, it's everything for me so… thank you… Ali…"

" _Ali"…_  hearing that nickname from Emily's lips have brought so much happiness and joy in Alison's heart. The blonde is sparking with happiness and even a clueless person as Emily can see it…

Pam. – "Ali, you're here!"

Alison nods. – "Yeah, I brought something for the dessert; don't worry it's very low in sugar…"

Wayne licks his lips and rubs his stomach in circles as he says. – "Mmm… it's the rice cake you did for the charity's event of the church?"

Alison nods. – "Yeah, I saw how much you liked it and I just thought you may like another piece of it…"

Wayne was trying to get the cake, he says with a smile. – "Well you thought it well…"

He was ready to taste the cake but Pam took it from his arms…

Wayne pouts. – "Hey?!"

Pam. – "Oh no honey, even if it's low in sugar, you'll not get more than a tiny piece of this cake…"

The old woman decides to hide the cake in the kitchen and Wayne just follow her like a little kid asking for a cookie before meals; the girls just chuckles looking at how childish the old couple act. They had a lovely dinner and without expecting it, Emily discovers a lot of things about Alison. She finds out how Alison has been very active in the church and has become very close to her mom because of that. Helping to do charity events, donating a lot of money to help others. Emily smiles as she finds out what Alison has been doing these two years. Emily has always knew Alison had a great kind soul, she was the 1st person to see Alison's potential and these holidays she was happily to see she wasn't anymore the only one person able to see it.

Alison. – "Thank you for so lovely dinner…"

Pam. – "You're welcome anytime Ali…"

Alison smiles. – "Thanks, I'll take your word on that…"

Pam chuckles and she hugs the blonde and after her, Wayne hugs her too to say good-bye and for Alison's surprise; Emily lines up too for a hug. Alison smiles and she hugs her too. Both girl smiles with the hug and they prolonged the hug as much as they could.

Alison smiles. – "Thank you Em…"

" _Em"…_  Emily smiles and feels like a teenage girl all over again when she hears that nickname from Alison's lips. The blonde leaves and the brunette just follows her with her eyes. She stays in the frame of her door even when there's no sight of Alison…

Pam teases. – "Are you gonna stand out there all night? Why didn't you walk her home?"

Emily rolls her eyes and closes the door. . – "Please mom, don't start…"

Pam. – "I'm not saying anything bad…"

Emily starts walking upstairs and she just freezes in the stairs when her mother makes a question…

Pam asks. – "Do you still have feelings for her?"

Emily's muscles tense with that question, the brunette grips on the handrail and she just takes deep breaths…

Pam. – "Emy…?"

Emily resumes her steps and she says as she's climbing the stairs. – "Good night mom…"

Pam sighs, feeling frustrating how her daughter has changed with the time and became so stubborn.

Days came by and without planning it, Emily started to spend a lot of time with Alison. The Fields' house has become Alison's 2nd home and she was more than happy when The Fields invited her for Christmas' eve.

The snow was already falling slowly; each snowflake was dancing into the air and making the perfect Christmas' view. With her Dad in bad shape, it was up to Emily to clear the entrance of their home. The brunette was with the shovel, and when she ended, she sat on the porch. Someone approached to her with a cup of hot chocolate…

Emily smiles. – "Thanks…"

Alison. – "You're welcome… ahmm… can I… can I sit here with you?"

Emily nods and the blonde smiles as she sit beside her; both girls just drink their chocolates and stare at all the snow…

Emily sighs. – "Damn… it's snowing a lot, I'll have to do it all over again…"

Alison teases. – "Well, in that case I'll stay here…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Alison chuckles. – "What? Seeing you shove the snow is something I'll not miss to watch…"

Emily blushes when she sees lust reflected in those blue eyes and she just buries her red face in her cup of chocolate…

Emily changes the subject. – "So… you and my mom… who would know you'll become friends?"

Alison chuckles. – "Well, no one, that's sure but right now, I can't imagine it another way…"

Emily smiles and they stay in silence drinking their chocolates till Alison shows her a little box…

Emily asks. – "What is that…?"

Alison blushes. – "I would like to give you my gift now…"

Emily. – "You didn't need to buy me anything..." (She mutters) "I didn't buy you anything…"

Alison heard her and she chuckles with a little of sadness…  _ **Off course you didn't**_ …

Alison. – "It's ok, I'm allowed to spend the holydays with you and your family and that's the best gift I could ask for…"

Emily gulps hard; she wasn't expecting that reply from Alison; the blonde puts the little box in Emily's lap and asks her to open it; the brunette takes her time to admire the beautiful little box and she slowly loose the knot and opens the little box; she gasps of surprise as she stares at the beautiful piece of jewelry inside. It was a lovely locket necklace in shape of a heart…

Emily mumbles what it's written in the necklace. –"Always in my heart…"

Alison asks. – "Do you like it…?"

Emily nods. – "It's beautiful… you didn't have to…"

Alison takes the necklace and asks. – "Can I…?"

Emily nods, she grabs her hair and turns around, allowing the blonde to put the necklace on her. Alison puts the necklace in Emily and she blushes when she sees the beautiful neck of the brunette, she's dying to put her lips on it but she knows she can't. So, she shakes her head and drops any lusty thought from her mind and she pulls away as soon as she locks the necklace. Emily opens the locket heart and she smiles when she notices Alison already put a picture inside…

Emily. – "Where did you get this?"

Alison. – "Your mom gave it to me…" (She looks at the tiny picture and she smiles) "You've a beautiful family Em, I know you care about them and I just thought you would like to keep them close to your heart…"

Emily smiles as she stares at the picture of her parents. She looks at the other empty part of the heart and says…

Emily. – "So, what picture should I put in the other part of the heart…?"

Alison. – "Well, that's up to you… mmm… I'll help your mom with the dinner… don't stay too long outside or you might get a cold…"

Emily says with sarcastic voice. – "Yes…. 'mom'…"

Alison chuckles, she really sounded as a mother talking with her kid and with that happy smile, she went inside.

They had a lovely Christmas, it was the most perfect Christmas Alison has ever had in her entire life, the perfect Christmas, a memory she will cherish for the rest of her life. Even if, it didn't end well…

Ready to go home, Alison and Emily stand in the porch, the blonde has says her good-byes to the Fields and Emily was helping her to get her coat.

Pam offers. – "You can stay if you want…"

Alison blushes. – "Thanks but that's not necessary…"

Emily opens the front door for her and both girls are standing below the front door when Wayne says something.

Wayne. – "Wait!"

The girls look at him and then they look up as Wayne points out something above them… mistletoe… Alison bites her lips and Emily blushes…

Pam teases. – "You know the tradition…"

Emily rubs her hands on her jeans… she doesn't know what to do or say but Alison knows what she wants. Without thinking it twice, Alison pulls Emily closer to her and she smashes their lips into a kiss. Emily's eyes get bigger of shock, she wasn't expecting a kiss in the lips and definitely she wasn't expecting more audience to see that kiss. With the front door open, someone who was arriving saw the kiss…

Paige yells. – "What the hell?!"

Emily pulls back. – "Paige?"

The angry girlfriend rushes towards them and she starts arguing with Emily. Alison tries to clarify that all was her fault but her presence, it just makes it worse. Even Pam tries to intervene but the discussion just become too heated and if there's something Wayne can't handle, it's to see his dear daughter in struggle.

Wayne pleads. – "Girls, please calm down!"

Alison. – "Please Paige, it's not what it looks like…"

Paige. –"Don't you dare to talk to me!" (She looks at Emily and says) "After all she has done to you! You keep being sired to her?!"

Paige starts storming against Alison, she says a lot of things Emily confided to her… dark traumas the brunette lived in the doll house and the revelation of those horrible tortures, it's too much for Wayne to handle. He grips his chest, feeling the strong pounding of his weak heart and before he could say a word, he hits the floor.

Emily screams. – "Dad!"

Pam. – "OMG! Honey!"

Paige looks at Alison and says. – "Look what you've done!"

The blonde gulps hard, she never thought, her selfish impulse to kiss Emily, it would end like this.

 _ **A heart… A new heart… he needs a new heart or he will d-**_ … Emily can't stop thinking on the words of the doctor. Her mom is in the church of the hospital, praying but Emily can't be beside her, she has no faith… she hasn't had it in a long, long time. Paige offers her a coffee but Emily doesn't take it.

Paige. – "Emily… I…."

Emily. – "I want you to leave… go to California or with your parents… but just leave me alone…"

Paige. – "Are you serious?!"

Emily snaps. – "Look, I'm not into your drama right now, ok! Right now, the only that matters to me is my Dad! And if you can't see that, then it's better for you to leave!"

Lost on her thoughts, she decides to go home. She parks in front of her house and she feels angry when she looks at the girl waiting in her front porch. The brunette slams the door of her car and she tries to ignore the girl and just get inside her house…

Alison. – "Em… please talk to me… tell me what I can do to make it better?"

Emily snaps.- "You want to do something for me?! Well, then, get me more time with my Dad! Get me more time with him!"

Alison. – "I'm sorry, I don't know how…."

Emily says with a sarcastic bitter voice. – "Well, what a surprise!" (She opens the door and says) "Leave, please…"

Alison. – "Em…."

Emily yells. – "I SAY LEAVE! I think you've done enough!"

They look at each other into the eyes, and Alison looks down as she sees just anger in Emily's eyes.

Alison says as she looks at Emily into the eyes. – "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, either your parents… hurting you…. All of you, it's the last thing I want to do…"

Emily says with a bitter voice. – "Yeah, well, I don't care what you want!"

She slams the door in front of Alison. Emily got inside her house and the blonde stays out there for a long time; she even sits on the stairs of the front porch and looks up at the sky. She's looking at the blue sky and thinking on Emily's words:  _"You want to do something for me?! Well, then, get me more time with my Dad! Get me more time with him!"_

Emily's words keep running over and over in Alison's mind and then the blonde realizes something….

Alison mumbles as a tear falls from her eyes. – "Ok… it's settled…"

The blonde stands up and she looks at the window of Emily's room and she smiles just staring at the window… picturing Emily there… watching her and with that thought she leaves. The blonde leaves and she wasn't just imaging things because the brunette was really looking at her through her window.

* * *

_ ***X*** _

Elliot got out of his car with a huge grin in his face, he walks towards Alison' house with a cocky attitude. He doesn't even need to knock the door as the blonde just opens the door for him.

Elliot grins. – "Hi, Ali, you were dying to see me that much eh?"

Alison doesn't show any emotion in her face she just walks inside the house and says to him…

Alison. – "Come in 'Archer'…"

The cocky doctor just looks pale when he hears Alison calling him by his real name. He quickly walks inside and he's looking very confused…

Alison. – "Let's go to the point, Archer… yes 'Archer', I know your real name, your true intentions…"

Elliot gulps. – "Ali… I don't know what you're talking about, I'm Elliot… Elliot Rollins…."

Alison smirks. – "Let's just drop the act and the masks, shall we… I know I'm lonely, I know no one loves me and I know I look like a sad puppy begging for love but don't underestimate me, I might be alone without love but I'm not stupid, I know when someone is trying to manipulate me or trying to play with me… I know the rules of the game… I create them… as well as Cece, I know how to be a puppet master so if you thought I was really into you, well that just shows you how good actress and manipulative I can be…."

The young man doesn't know what to do, he just sighs hard…

Alison. – "You don't love me… and you don't love Cece either… "

Elliot gasps with shock

Alison smirks. – "Don't look so surprised, I just told you, I'm not stupid… I know you've been in a secret relationship with Cece…"

Elliot gulps hard. – "Why you're telling me all of this?"

Alison. – "Going to the main point… good…" (She throws a file into Elliot's arms) "All you want is this, Am I right?"

Elliot looks confused; he opens the file and his eyes get wide bigger as he stares at all the zeros in that bank account.

Alison. – "You want Cece's money, and I'll gladly give it to you under one condition…"

Elliot. – "Which is?"

Alison looks at her little table beside her; she takes a deep breath and her eyes become watery-eyes as she looks at one picture on that table. The same picture which had been her only safe place during her days of runaway, the same picture she carried on her wallet for so many years as her more precious treasure. The blonde was entranced in her own thoughts and she just comes back to reality when someone calls her name…

Elliot. – "Alison?"

Alison takes a deep breath and she looks up at him with determination… resignation…

Elliot gulps. – "Alison?"

The blonde opens her mouth and she verbally says her wish. She's as detailed as she can be and Elliot just heard her in silence

Alison takes a deep breath and says. – "You'll help me with this and you'll get all the money…"

Elliot. – "Why are you asking me this…?"

Alison. – "Because even if you're not a real doctor, you're the only with the knowledge and the tools to help me…"

Elliot sits in the sofa and he looks down at the floor as he rubs his fists…

Alison smirks. – "Please, it's not like you care… I told you to stop pretending…"

Elliot looks up and says. – "You're asking me to be complicit in a murder!"

Alison. – "It'll not be a murder, well, if you do well your job, it'll look like an accident…"

Elliot. – "Alison!"

Alison. – "Look! Do you want the money or not?!"

They stay face to face, looking at each other in silence…

Elliot. – "So much time wasted in the church, trying to redeem yourself… for what?! You'll go directly to hell, Alison, even if it's for a good cause…"

Alison. – "Hell… yeah… I know… but I don't care… so… are you gonna do it? Or not?"

They stay face to face, looking at each other in silence and Alison's thoughts are all about Emily:  **" _Will you know how much I love you? Will you know I'm willing to end in hell for you? Will you know my love for you is that big?"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts.
> 
> NOTE 2: The "X" it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.
> 
> NOTE 3: About the picture, it's the same picture of 4x18...

_(In the Hospital)_

Alison knocks the door and she slowly gets inside the room where the only sound was a constant 'bip'...

Alison. – "Have you eaten something?"

Pam shakes her head. – "No... I'm not hungry..."

Alison. – "You need to eat Pam, you can't get sick too..."

Pam looks at her unconscious husband and says. – "I don't want to leave him alone..."

Alison. – "I'll stay with him as you eat something in the cafeteria..."

Pam. – "Are you sure?"

Alison nods

Pam. – "Ok..." (She kisses Wayne's front' head and says to him) "I'll be back soon honey..."

The old woman was walking towards the door but she stops as Alison hugs her.

Alison says with a broken voice and tears. – "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... It's all my fault..."

Pam pats Alison's back. – "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself..."

Pam's words were a real relief for Alison and the blonde continued hugging her as she says from the heart...

Alison mumbles. – "Thank you for these past 2 years..."

The blonde lets her go and she stays alone with Wayne; she sits beside him and holds his hand. She was caressing his hand when she receives a text from Elliot...

Elliot text:  _It's confirmed... you're a match..._

Alison chuckles with sadness, she wasn't sure if she was happy or sad... maybe both. She puts her phone on her purse, she wipes her tears and then she starts talking from the heart as she hold his hand...

Alison. – "I haven't seen my father in years; I never felt his absence thanks to you..." (Shy smile) "Our little talks... you, enjoying all my cakes... you, teaching me how to change a wheel... you're more like a father to me than my real Dad and I couldn't be more grateful with you for that..."

The blonde stands up from her chair and she curls in the bed beside him. She cries as she grips on him...

Alison cries. – "Please don't hate me..."

She eventually falls asleep at his side and she just wakes up when she senses someone touching her shoulder. The blonde stands up and she looks down, don't able to see the girl into the eyes...

Emily. – "Have you been crying? Why?"

Alison chuckles with sadness...  _ **Why?!**..._

Alison doesn't reply Emily's question she just takes her purse and says. –"You're mom is in the cafeteria, I was making him company but since you're here, I'll leave..."

Emily. – "You don't have to leave if you don't want to..."

Alison. –"I... I need to..."

The blonde starts walking away and a photo drops from her purse, she leans to take it but Emily is faster and she takes the photo. The brunette shows a tiny smile as she's staring at an old picture of her with the girls... Alison takes it back without asking...

Emily. – "You keep it in your purse...?"

Alison nods. – "I had it in a frame..." (She looks at the picture and says with a smile) "This photo has been my rock during my darkest moments and that's why I took it out of the frame... because I need it with me right now..."

Emily. – "Are you in troubles?"

Alison doesn't reply, she just puts the picture on her purse and she looks at Wayne as she says...

Alison. – "Take care of him... his like a father to me..."

Emily doesn't know what to say, she just nods. The blonde starts walking towards the door and she turns towards Emily when she's under the frame door...

Alison. – "Em..."

The brunette looks at her and they lock their leyes in each other...

Alison pleads. –"Please don't hate me..."

Emily gulps, she turns her head towards her Dad and says...

Emily. – "If he dies, I can't promise you anything..."

Alison nods. – "I understand but no matter what... If I can ask you one last thing... it's just that... don't hate me... please..." (She mutters in a low voice) "I love you..."

It was like a whisper but Emily heard it, the ' _I love you'_... she quickly turns her head in direction of the door but the blonde was already gone.

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

Driving around the town she never left, in a snow day like today. She drops by her favorite restaurant and she orders everything she wanted. Today, it didn't matter how many calories she was eating, she just wanted to enjoy and taste every flavor of every dish she always wanted to eat but she never dared to do it. With a happy stomach, the blonde gets back into her car; she puts her favorite song on speakers; she sings it over and over like a teenage girl. She drives around Rosewood's school and she feels the impulse to call the girls. She parks outside the school and calls them; it wasn't a shock for her than neither of them took her call. After all, the day they left, they never contacted her ever again. She sighs with a little of sadness and then a call from an unknown number appears in her phone...

Alison.- "Hello?"

Jason.-"Ali?"

Alison smiles. – "Jason!"

Jason. –"Hi, sorry I tried to call you for Christmas but here in Africa, I don't get good reception..."

Alison chuckles. –"It's okay... you're calling now and that's the only that matters..."

Jason. – "How are you? Did you spend a nice Christmas?"

Alison starts talking and for a moment, the blonde didn't feel alone in the world...

Jason. – "I'm happy you weren't alone in Christmas... I hope Mr. Wayne gets better soon..."

Alison. – "He will... he'll receive a new heart very soon..."

Jason. – "Really?! Well, that's great! I'm happy for him... he's a good man... he deserves a second chance..."

Alison nods. –"Yeah... he does..."

The blonde takes out from her purse the picture she has been holding with her for so long... she looks at it and she maps Emily's face with her fingers. She gets entranced in her thought, and tears starts falling from her blue eyes...

Jason. – "Ali...? Are you still there?"

Alison wipes her tears. – "Yeah..."

Jason. – "Well, I have to go... I'll try to call you for New Year 's Eve but I can't guarantee I will be able to do it..."

Alison chuckles with sadness.- "Don't worry Jason, I'll not be able to take your call anyway..."

Jason. – "Why, are you going to be very busy? Are you going somewhere for New Year 's Eve?"

The blonde doesn't reply, she just leans her head against the steering wheel...

Jason. – "Ali...? Are you still there?"

Alison takes a deep breath and says. – "I love you Jason... sorry for being a horrible sister... but just know: I love you and I just wish you happiness..."

Jason asks. – "Ali... I love you too and I'm not either the perfect brother... you don't sound good, it's everything ok?"

The blonde smiles... hearing ' _I love you too'_  from her brother, it was all she wanted to hear from him...

Jason. – "Ali...?"

Alison. - "I've to go... take care Jason... be happy..."

The blonde ends the call and then she resumes her driving.

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

In the hospital, Emily was getting angry with the coffee machine, she was over the edge and it just got worse when she saw a lot of doctors and nurses getting inside her father's room...

Emily. – "What's happening?!"

A nurse. – "You can't be here!"

Pam and Emily were guided to stay in the waiting room; Emily was having a panic attack and her mother just hugged her, trying to make her feel better. After a long wait, a doctor finally approaches to them...

Pam gulps. – "It's his heart, isn't?"

The doctor nods. – "Yes, he needs a transplant, now..."

Emily cries. – "OMG!"

The brunette burst into tears and her mother becomes her only support to stand up...

The doctor. – "You need to stay calm... because I've good news, we just have the perfect match..."

Pam. – "Really?"

Emily smiles. - "That's great!"

The doctor nods. – "Yes... a young girl just suffered an accident and she's brain dead. She signed to be a transplant donor and right now, her emergency contact is signing the documents for it..."

The news was a Christmas' miracle for Emily; it was what she thought at that moment...

The doctor. – "We're going to do the surgery today, don't worry, once he gets the new heart, he'll be ok..."

Pam. – "I would like to say ' _thank you_ ' to the family of the girl..."

The doctor sighs. – "Ma'am, donors are anonyms... " (He couldn't say no to the deer eyes of the old woman) "I don't know about her family but like I said, her emergency contact is signing the documents for the transplant donation right now so, if you go to the ER, you might be able to find him... Dr. Rollins... it's his name..."

Pam. – "I know him... he's Cece's doctor..."

Emily. – "How do you know that?"

Pam. – "Ali told me..."

Emily. – "Oh..."

The doctor leaves and Pam almost passed out but Emily wraps her arms around her and sits her on a chair...

Emily. – "Are you ok?!"

Pam chuckles. – "Yeah... It's just a lot to take in one day... you know..."

Emily nods. The old woman tries to get up but her daughter stops her; Pam really wanted to say something to Dr. Rollins, thinking it was a family member of the girl who was going to save her husband's life, Pam thought it was the last thing she could do. Emily saw Pam very weak and she offers to be the one to say ' _thank you_ ' to the Doctor.

Walking through the hospital, Emily was going to ask some nurses if they knew where Dr. Rollins were but she didn't have the need to do it as the doctor found her...

Elliot. – "Emily..."

Emily. – "Do you know me?"

Elliot stretches his hand. – "I'm Elliot Rollins... you don't know me but I know you..."

Emily holds his hand, with a confused look since she wasn't sure what to think about him...

Emily. – "Are you Dr. Rollins?"

Elliot nods

Emily. – "I... My mom and I... we're very grateful with you for the heart's donation, I'm sorry for your lost but really thank you..."

Elliot smirks. – "Don't thank me..." (He points out towards a room and says) "You should thank her..."

The guy leaves and Emily stands there, alon, looking confused; curious to know what he wanted to say, she hesitates to get inside the room, she's too slow to find the courage to get in and before she could make a step, nurses gets in...

Nurses. – "Ok, we need to get her ready for surgery..."

The nurses with some interns moves the patient and Emily gasps, tears falls from her eyes as she recognizes the blonde girl who's lying there...

Emily mutters. – "Ali?!"

The brunette can't believe what she's seeing; she just sees the litter with Alison in it and her heart breaks in pieces. She grips on the handrail of the litter; stopping every movement...

An intern. – "Miss... we need to go..."

Emily says with a broken voice as she stares at the blonde. – "What... how... why... where... where are you taking her?"

The intern. – "Dr. Rollins just signed the papers, there is a patient who needs a heart's transplant and she's his perfect match..."

Emily grips harder in the handrail; her Christmas' miracle just became her worse nightmare...

The intern. – "Miss... there's not time to waste... please keep at side..."

Emily cries. – "Is... is... is she... is she really dead?!"

The staff of the hospital nods and Emily just fades.

** _* X *_ **

* * *

 

At Welby... looking at the snow through her window; she could see the silhouette of the person standing behind her...

Cece. – "Americano... what bring you here...?"

Emily hesitates; she doesn't know how to give her the news or even if the blonde cares...

Emily says with a broken voice. – "I need to tell you something... It's... it's about Ali... she... she..."

Tears don't let her finish her speech and Cece turns towards her and she chuckles with sadness when she sees the broken tanned girl who's standing in front of her...

Cece mutters. – "So, she really did it..."

Emily. – "What did you say?!"

Cece smirks. – "Do you really want to know?"

Emily takes a deep breath, not sure if she wants to hear anything from Cece but in the end she just nods...

Cece. – "Ok, so she came to visit me and..."

**_**** Flashback ****_ **

_Cece. – "Do you know already how are you gonna do it?"_

_Alison. – "I've some ideas..."_

_Cece. – "I'm supposed to be the crazy one in the family, you know..."_

_Alison smirks. – "Well, I guess 'sanity' is not in us..."_

_Cece turns her head and looks at her into the eyes as she says. - "Why you're telling me this?"_

_Alison. – "Well... it's your money after all... I guess you deserved to know... just that... mmm... are you mad because I'm giving your money to Archer?"_

_Cece laughs. – "Please... I never cared about the money... everything was about the game..."_

_Alison. – "Ok... well... then... I guess this is the goodbye Charlotte... take care"_

_The blonde starts walking away but she stops when the other girl says something..._

_Cece. – "She'll not love you because of this... you know... she stopped loving you a long time ago, Ali..."_

_Alison gulps. – "I know... I know she doesn't love me but I don't care... I'll do it anyway..."_

_Cece smirks. – "Are you really going to die for her? You love her that much? You believe in God... in hell and heaven... you do this... where do you thing you'll go?! Please... You'll go directly to hell!"_

_Alison. – "Over the years, I've been praying for a chance to do something good for her... I can't erase the pain I have cost her neither erase her scars but if I can give her more time with her Dad so... it's settled... I'll happily go to hell for her..."_

_The blonde resumes her walking but she stops when the other girl asks something..._

_Cece. – "Can I ask you one last thing?"_

_Alison turns towards her and nods as she looks at her into the eyes..._

_Cece. – "You have known all this time, I weren't sincere... you knew about Archer... about everything and even then... you kept coming to visit me... pretending to be a good sister... why?"_

_Alison. – "I never pretended to be a 'good sister' Charlotte..."_

_Cece. – "So, what, you just cared about me?!"_

_Alison. – "It's hard to believe it but yes..."_

_Cece doesn't know what to say, she just presses her lips together..._

_Alison. – "Is there something else you wanna say...? I'll not come here ever again..."_

_Cece. – "You're crazy!"_

_Alison nods_

_Cece. –"Your're stupid by doing this! She will not love you because of this! She'll hate you!"_

_Alison nods; Cece stands up and she hugs her and whispers something into her ear..._

_Cece says with tears in her eyes. – "See you in hell, Ali..."_

_Alison chuckles with sadness. – "Yeah... see you in hell, Cece..."_

**_**** End of the flashback ****_ **

Emily shakes her head, refusing to believe what she just heard from Cece...

Emily says with tears. – "No... it can't be... It was an accident... You're a LIAR! LIAR!"

Cece smirks. – "Don't believe me... I don't care..."

Emily. – "So, why are you telling me this...?"

Cece chuckles with sadness and she takes from a book an old photo of her with Alison...

Cece says as she stares at the picture. – "Because... this dummy gave you her heart... all of it..." (She looks at Emily and says) "And you should appreciate it... you should cherish it... and you should know how much she loved you..."

Emily doesn't know what to say or what to believe, she just leaves with tears on her eyes. Cece turns her look at the old picture and tears fall her eyes and drop into the pictures...

Cece mutters. – "You dummy... in my own way, I cared about you too..."

**_*X*_ **

* * *

 

Emily is a complete mess, like a crazy, she looks for Dr. Rollins but for her bad lock, the supposed doctor already vanished. No one knows where he go; days pass by and the police finds out his true identity. With this revelation, Cece's story gets more credible, but Emily can't accept it. The brunette breaks into the house of the blonde and she's not sure of what she's looking for; but when she finds a beautiful notebook, all her doubts just vanish when she starts reading Ali's diary...

**_***Alison's Diary***_ **

_Do you know how much I love you? Do you know how much I miss you? Do you know I spend my days thinking about you? Do you know I'm willing to give my life for you? Do you know my love for you is it really that big?_

_I know you won't... I know you can't see how much I've changed, how much I love you... but even if I know that... even if I know I have zero chances to be with you... I just love you... I can't stop loving you..._

_The other day, you asked me to give you more time with your Dad and I found a way to grant you that wish... I guess my praying has been finally answered, I guess this is the day I've been waiting for..._

_Maybe someday, you'll find out the truth... but even if you do... please don't hate me... I love you... I'll always love you and my heart will keep beating for you... only you..._

_My heart will stay around you so, that's enough for me... take care of your Dad, Em, take care of my heart..._

Emily reads the entire diary and then she closes it with tears in her eyes; she wraps her arms around the book and she presses the book against her chest as she curls in the bed of the blonde; because, right now, all she can do is crying for her... for the girl who was her heart...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts.
> 
> NOTE 2: The "X" it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.
> 
> I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review!

**_***Emily's diary***_ **

_Do you know how much I miss you? Do you know how much I regret everything? Do you know how much I wish I could go back in times and stop you? Do you know how much I want to rewind in time and make it better… make it right….?_

_I know how much you loved me… I know you gave your life for me… I know your love for me was it really that big… if you only knew I felt the same… if I only knew you loved me the same…_

_A month ago you weren't in my present life, you were a scar I wanted to forget and now… now you're a scar I want to keep it open because I can't let you go…_

(New year's eve)

Sitting in the bar of an unknown place, looking at her locked necklace, the Christmas' gift of Alison; Emily was caressing the locked in shape of a heart as she drowns her sorrow in alcohol. She opened it and she chuckles with sadness as she stares at the two photos inside the heart: one of them, Alison put it, it was a picture of the Fields and the other one, Emily chose it and the brunette's crying increases as she stares at the little photo of Alison, she has been keeping her locked in her heart's necklace… inside her real heart and till now, she's able to see how important the girl was for her but it's too late…

Bartender. – "Are you ok…?"

Emily doesn't reply she just takes her drink and drank it in one shot.

Emily. – "Give me another one…"

Bartender. – "I think you drank enough…"

Emily says with a bitter voice. – "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you give me another… "

They stare at each other for a moment but the bartender realizes Emily was stubborn enough to don't let it go so in the end he just sighs with resignation and gives her another drink. As soon as he re-filled Emily's glass, the glass was already empty as Emily was drinking as she has never done it before… Drink after drink, Emily was very intoxicated with all the alcohol in her system but no matter how much she was drinking, the pain… the sorrow… the lost… the guilt… the regret were still there… she couldn't get rid of it and she just snaps and gets angry. The brunette smashes the glass on the floor…

Bartender. – "Hey! That's it! Leave!"

* * *

***X***

Intoxicated by alcohol, Emily gets angry as she sees all the people smiling, having a good time, just celebrating new year's eve. She can't think of a reason to celebrate a new year; yes her father's alive but at what cost?

Under the influence of alcohol, Emily's hallucinations take charge of her mind; the brunette panics as she stares at her hands and she pictures them with blood…

Emily cries. – "Your blood is in my hands…"

The brunette recalls her last exchange of words with the blonde, she remembers how cold she was, how harsh she was with her and she can't take it; she can't imagine herself living and feeling this guilt. So, she decides to don't live like this… carrying this sorrow in her chest…

It took her a long walk, but she finally arrives to a bridge; she grips on the handrail and she waves back and forth; her heart beats fast each time she waves forth, towards the dark waters under the bridge. She bites her lips, she looks up at the moon and with tears in her eyes she confesses something to the sky…

Emily. –"It's wrong, I know but I can't think I can live with this sorrow, with this pain…" (She snaps and yells to the sky) "It's all your fault!"

The brunette closes her eyes, trying to find the courage to do what she thought it would bring her peace when someone approaches and starts talking to her…

A guy. – "Really?! You just got more time with your father and now, you're thinking on quitting!"

 ** _How does he know?! Do I know him?!_  **… The brunette turns her head towards the young guy standing at her side; she narrows her eyes, trying to focus her blurry vision, but she can't remember if she knows him…

The guy lean his arm on the handrail of the bridge, he stares at the reflection of the moon in the water as he says…

The guy lean his arm on the handrail of the bridge, he stares at the reflection of the moon in the water as he says…

A guy. – "I can't believe it! She just gave you a gift and what do you do?! You waste it, you waste ' _time_ '!"

Emily gets angry. – "Gift?! GIFT?! How can this be a gift when it cost her life! She shouldn't have had to die…"

The guy stares at her and replies. – "You don't decide who lives or who dies… you should just be grateful for the ' _time_ ' you had with her…"

Emily snaps. – "Grateful?! Grateful for what?! I don't care about time! Time is bullshit! Time is nothing to me!"

The guy says with a serious voice. – "Careful with your words…"

Emily looks up at the sky and she points out towards the sky as she yells…

Emily. –"Are you hearing me  _TIME_?! You're bullshit! You're stupid! Insensible! You ruin everything!"

They guy snaps. – "Everyone always complaining about ' _time_ '… I don't have ' _time_ ' to do this… ' _time_ ' pass too fast… ' _time_ ' pass to slowly… if I only had more ' _time_ '… why?! Why you're not able to accept it's your responsibility how you manage ' _time_ '?! Why  _'Time'_  has to be always the  _'bad guy'_!"

He points out towards Emily and says to her. – "You dare to insult ' _Time_ ' without understanding it; there are constants in life you can't avoid: death… death is a force more beyond your understanding, not even  _'time'_  can stop death…"

Emily. – "If I were  _'time'_ … I would…"

The guy smirks with a challenging look. – "Really?! You think you could defeat death?!"

Emily nods

The guy laughs very loud. – "You, foolish girl! You have no idea what are you saying!"

Emily. – "Off course, I do… I just know if I had  _time_ … if I could control  _time_ , I could make everything better…"

The guy challenges her. – "Uhmmm… really… so what would you do if you could control ' _time'_?

Emily. – "I would rewind it and redo last Christmas…"

The guy. – "Are you sure that redo it, it will not make it worse? Are you sure that the outcome will not be the same? Are you up to live with the consequences of messing with  _time_?"

Emily. – "Nothing can be worse than this…"

The guy smirks. – "Don't be so sure… it can always be worse… time doesn't change anything; you can't change fate, you can undo, redo, rewind all you want but in the end, like I told you before, there are constants you can't change… you can't change the  _'time'_  of death of anyone… you can't conquer death… but you're very stubborn and no matter what I could say, you will keep blaming ' _time_ ' for it… isn't it?"

The guy stretches his arms and he says as he walks towards Emily…

The guy. – "Well, you want control 'Time', so I'll give you control over me…"

Emily.- "What?!"

They guy softly pushes his index finger against Emily's front-head and the brunette fades.

Time says as he looks at the unconscious brunette. – "Don't regret it…"

* * *

** _*X*_ **

The light of the sun come through the window of her room... the sound of distant noises coming from downstairs. The scent of fabric softener... the sound of her mother singing Christmas' songs… everything looks so familiar. Emily slowly opens her eyes and she doesn't remember how she got back home; she tries to recall what happened but the last thing she remembers, it's her talk with that guy in the bridge… **_bridge_** … Emily slaps her face….  _ **What I was thinking?!**..._  She sighs as she realizes she didn't do it, she didn't quit on life and she feels relieved because the last thing she wants to do it's to cause pain to her parents.

She gets out of bed and she goes downstairs, she was on the stairs when she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again; she rushes towards the kitchen and she trips when she arrives…

Pam. – "Oh, Emy, are you alright?! Emy….?"

Emily can't reply to her mother, she can't find her voice as she can't believe what she's staring… Who, she's staring…

Alison raises an eye brow. – "Em… is there something wrong?"

Emily mumbles with a smile as she wraps her arms around the blonde. – "I can hear your soft voice... you're here, YOU'RE HERE!" (She hugs her and she snugs on her as much as she can) "Hmmm... vanilla..."

Alison blushes, she doesn't know why Emily looks so emotional;  ** _maybe it's because Christmas_** … she thinks, even then, it doesn't matter, she smiles and she wraps her arms around Emily…

Alison smiles. – "I'm happy to spend Christmas with you…"

Emily breaks the hug and stares at her with a confused look. – "What?!"

Pam. – "What do you mean by 'what'? Today, it's Christmas Emy… jesus, you're really so clueless that you don't know even what day is today?"

Alison chuckles and she resume her cooking. Emily stays in silence as she's processing all the information… **_It's Christmas again_ …** lost on her thoughts, Alison notices how Emily stays in silence and the blonde shows a concerned look.

Alison says as she softly grabs Emily's hand. – "Em… are you really ok?"

Emily looks at her and she smiles as she stares at her beautiful blue eyes; she can't stop smiling and without thinking it twice, she cups Alison's face and kisses her in the lips. The blonde freezes and her eyes gets bigger, she blushes and her face gets red as a tomato…

Pam puts a hand on her open mouth. – "Oh my!"

Emily says as she brushes her lips on Alison's lips. – "This time, it'll be different…"

Alison blushes. – "Huh?"

Emily smiles and she says as she looks at her into the eyes. – "This time… it'll be different; I promise…."

The shadows of snowflakes through the windows... the smell of vanilla... the faint breathing of the person she loves...  ** _this is how it was supposed to be_** , it's what Emily thinks but can she really starts again? Can she really undo what fate has planned?

From outside the house, someone was watching, Time was staring at Emily, from outside the house and he jumps when someone touches his shoulder…

Time smirks. – "Always so cold…" (He looks at the black hoodie and he raises an eye brow) "What?" (He teases) "Did I make you feel something? Anger… maybe…." (Smirks)

Death. – "You know I don't feel anything… that's my nature… to be neutral…"

Time. – "Uhmmm…."

Both forces of nature stare at the brunette and talks between them…

Death. – "Why you rewound it? Why are you doing this?"

Time shrugs. – "Who knows…" (Smirks) "Maybe I wanted to mess with you… make your work a little more difficult…"

Death. – "At some point, she has to realize that some people are meant to stay in her heart but not in her life…"

Time. – "Is she still in your list?"

Death nods. – "Yes…"

Time. – "She'll not let her go… she'll not let you to take her with you…"

They exchanges looks and then death walks as he says…

Death. – "This is not the 1st time you play  _'this game'_ … you have done it before, but no matter how many times you do it, no matter if you let her rewind in time over and over… you can't stop me… sooner or later, I'll always collect the soul of my list…"

The black hoodie leaves and Time turns his head in direction of Emily again…

Time smirks. – "I can't stop you but maybe she will…"

We've all heard the proverbs, heard the philosophers, heard the damn poets urging us to  _'you can't rewind in time'_. But what if you could? What if you could go back and redo, undo what was done? Would you make it better or worse? Would you be able to stop the unavoidable? Sometimes we have to see for ourselves. We have to make our own mistakes over and over to learn our own lessons. We have to sweep today's possibility under tomorrow's rug until we can't anymore, until we finally understand for ourselves that even the biggest lost, even the worst most intractable pain... it's all part of the big design…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts.
> 
> NOTE 2: The "X" it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.

_*****Emily's narrative***** _

_**If you could have a second chance to be with the LOVE of your life. What would you do different?** _

(In the Fields kitchen)

Pam looks at her daughter and she notices how Emily has her eyes glued in Alison…

Pam. - "Emy... did you finish cutting the tomatoes...?"

Emily answers without knowing what was the question…

Emily. - "Huh? Yeah... yeah..."

Alison chuckles. - "Em... you haven't even touched them... here let me help you... I already finished what I was doing..."

Alison takes over Emily's duties in the kitchen and both girl blush and smile when their hands touch by accident.

Emily bites her lips, her heart beats like if she was running a race. She has Alison at her side and she's dying to put her hands on her; it's like high school all over again. The brunette feels hopeless under Alison's beauty and Pam notices it...

Pam. - "Oh my! I forgot to buy cherries for the dessert... Ali can you stay in the kitchen alone for a moment? I'll go buy them..."

Alison nods and Pam takes her car keys and as she passes close to Emily; she grabs her daughter by the arm and says...

Pam. - "You're coming with me!"

Emily wants to stay with Alison, but Pam drags her with her...

* * *

***X***

Since they got into the car; Emily knew her mom enough to know the  _cherries_  were just an excuse to get out...  _ **why?...**_  Emily was asking herself that question over and over...

Emily. - "You look mad... why?"

Pam says as she's driving. - "Since you left for college, you have been distant, you barely call or send us any news about you..."

Emily presses her lips together and looks down at her lap.

Pam. - "I don't complaint I raise you to be an independent woman but still... it hurts not knowing what is happening in your life..."

Emily. - "I'm sorry... I just... I just..."

Pam. - "You just want to don't look back... I get it Emy... I do... all the "A" nightmare was awful for you and your friends... it's ok if you don't like this town or if you don't want to put a foot in here but..."

Emily asks. - "But?"

Pam scolds. - "But it's not okay to mess with people's feelings..."

Emily. - "I don't know what you mean?"

They arrive to the store and Pam stops the car without a warning, Emily gulps hard as she looks at her mom; she knows that look... it's  _mama's bear look_...

Pam. - "Emily!"

 _ **Emily... damn, she's not calling me Emy so... she's really piss**_... Emily thinks…

Pam. - "I care for Ali as if I was her mother... I never thought I could love her that much... but I do... she's family for me and your Dad and I'm warning you..."

Pam points out her finger towards her own daughter and Emily gulps hard, her mom really knows how to intimidate someone.

Pam. - "Don't you dare to hurt her!"

Emily. - "I don't want to hurt her! I LOVE her!"

Pam. - "LOVE is a big word Emily! You haven't been in touch for 2 years! And you have a girlfriend! Do I need to remind you that?!"

Emily sighs heavy, her mom is right; saying she's in love with Alison looks insane but Pam doesn't know what Emily knows. Pam doesn't know what it feels to see Alison dead... to see that beautiful face without glowing... without color... Pam doesn't know how much it hurts to lose Alison and Emily can't explain it... she doesn't know even how it's that she got a second chance. The only thing Emily knows, it's that she can't live in a world without Alison...

Pam. - "Ali loves you... I know that... your Dad knows that, and you know that too... so if you're planning to just play with her feelings, you'll do it over my dead body!"

Emily chuckles under her mother's threat; she never thought her own mom could defend Alison like that...

Pam. - "I'm not joking Emy! I'm serious! I will not let you to hurt her!"

Emily. - "And I'm serious too mom! I'm not playing with Ali's feelings... she's  _the ONE_  and I will not lose her ever again..."

Pam looks at Emily and she sees how sincere Emily is with her words.

Pam. - "If you want my blessing to pursuit Ali, you need to be single..."

Emily smirks. - "You know I'm your daughter, right? It's Ali who should ask for your blessing..."

Pam smirks. - "Well, she already got my blessing a long time ago... you for the other hand... mmm... I'm not so sure if I will give you Ali's hand for marriage..."

Emily wildly opens her eyes as she says. - "What? Marriage?!"

Pam smirks. - "Oh Emy, I've tons of candidates for Ali so if you say she's  _the ONE_... you better start thinking about putting a ring on her..."

Emily gulps; marriage was a big deal but imagining a married life with Alison was so damn fantastic that Emily grins with happiness.

Pam. - "I still have your grandma's ring and if you're wondering... it's just the perfect size for Ali's finger..."

Emily blushes. -"Mom!"

Pam giggles and says as she gets out the car. - "Come on Emy; we need to buy those  _cherries..."_

 _ **Right... the cherries...**_  Emily thinks as she gets out of the car too.

* * *

_ ***X*** _

(In Alison's house)

It's being a long, long time since the last time she put a foot in that house. Everything looked the same and different at the same time.

Alison says as she walks to her kitchen. – "You didn't need to come with me… it's not heavy…"

Emily chuckles. – "It's ok… I just love to be at your side…"

The blonde blushes and she opens her drawers as she looks for something in her kitchen…

Alison. – "I know I've it around here…"

The blonde is looking for something and Emily just stares at her in silence; the brunette leans her head on the door of the fridge and she smiles as she's entranced in Alison's beauty…  _ **how I could have been living all this years without her?**_... Emily asks herself and she can't find an answer. She can't imagine how she has been able to live without having Alison in her life and definitely she can't imagine her present and her future without the blonde. Alison finds what she was looking for and then she stares at the big bowl in inox; she's entranced in the piece of metal when she asks something….

Alison. – "Why you kissed me?"

Emily. – "You didn't like it?"

The blonde presses her lips together, she stares at the big bowl she has in her hands, scared of looking at Emily into the eyes.  _ **Off course I loved it, off course I'm happy for it but why? Why now? Why so sudden? What changed?**_  The blonde can't stop asking herself those questions, but her mind stop thinking when she feels a hot breathing on her neck. Emily was already hugging her and burying her face on Alison's neck.

Emily mumbles. - "I've been missing this aroma so much... vanilla... uhmmm..."

Alison blushes, she wraps her arms around Emily and whispers...

Alison. - "I've been missing you, too... a lot..."

Emily looks at those beautiful blue eyes... those two beautiful sapphires and she says as she leans for a kiss.

Emily. - "Let's not miss each other ever again..."

The brunette wanted to touch Alison's lips but instead, her lips got glued to Alison's index finger; the blonde presses her finger against Emily's lips and she genteelly pushes her away...

Emily. - "What is wrong?"

Alison. - "Em... believe me there's nothing else I want more than kiss you but..."

Emily says with a pout. - "No  _buts_... just kiss me..."

Once again Emily tries to kiss her but once again the blonde avoids the kiss.

Alison. - "Em... no... you have a girl-..."

Emily cuts her out. - "I already broke up with Paige..."

Alison. - "What?! When?! Why?!"

Emily says as she brushes Alison's hair with her hands.

Emily. - "I know it looks rush, but it was the right thing to do... about the  _'when?_ ' I called her today when I was in the store with my mom... I should have done it in person but there's no time to waste..."

Alison. - "Em..."

Emily. - "And about the  _'why'?_  Well, because of  _you_..."

Alison. - "Because of  _me_?!"

Emily. - "Yes! Because of  _You_! Because you're so damn beautiful! Because you're the owner of my heart..."

Alison smiles

Emily continues. - "Because you are you... my 1st love... the  _ONE_  and I refuse to spend another minute... another second without you... I lov-..."

Emily can't finish her sentence since her lips get sealed with Alison's lips. Alison grabs Emily by the neck and she deepens the kiss as much as she can, something that makes Emily very happy.  _The kiss_  was messy with despair and hungry. Emily's hands touch each cm of Alison's body and the brunette feels weak when she starts rubbing Alison's boobs.

Alison moans. - "Em..."

Emily bites her lips, she looks at Alison with lust and desire, the blonde looks at her in the same way; Alison feels an eruption in her body; it has been years since someone has touched her and she couldn't be happier that Emily is the one touching her. The brunette keeps kissing and touching the blonde and a little moan gets out of Alison's mouth and Emily smirks with proud. Bites, kisses, sucking… Emily knows each weak point of the blonde; with erratic breathing and feeling the wetness palpitation between their legs. They decide to go upstairs.

Alison guides her upstairs, Emily follows her, and the brunette feels it like a  _déjà vu_  because once again she's there... following the blonde towards her bedroom like when they were teenagers. The bedroom was exactly the same and Emily stares at the room as old memories hit her mind. Alison's breathing becomes even more erratic, her blue eyes gets darker of lust and even if she doesn't get why all of this is happening; her desire is more powerful than her logic and without hesitation, she gets closer to Emily and she starts undressing her. They leave a trace of clothes on their path to the bed; Emily's mouth gets sore as she looks at the beautiful naked body of the blonde…

Emily. – "You're so beautiful…"

Alison slowly approaches and smiles. – "You're the one who's beautiful… mermaid…"

 _Mermaid_ … how many years has been since she has heard that nickname? Emily smiles and she pushes Alison against the bed and with sloppy kisses they explore their bodies as if this was their 1st time; the girls take their time to maps their bodies with kisses.

Emily moans. – "I can't hold it anymore…"

Alison. – "Wha…. Ahhhmm…!"

The blonde tilts her head back and her feet curl as the brunette explore her wet spot between the legs. Craving to taste it; Emily don't tease her, she just nails her head between Alison's legs and buries her face on Alison's folds.

Alison groans. – "Fuck!"

Her hips rocks against Emily's face and she moans louder and louder as she feels Emily's tongue getting deeper and deeper inside her…

Emily moans. – "God! You taste so good!"

The brunette makes her come and she climbs up; her lips gets glued to Alison's pulse in her neck as her right hand starts rubbing Alison's clit…

Alison moans. – "Emily!"

Emily starts sucking Alison's neck when her fingers get inside the blonde and Alison feels in heaven when the brunette starts pumping her.

Alison moans. – "Yes… right there Em… oh GOD! YES!"

More than once Alison cum with Emily's touch till she falls asleep in the arms of the brunette. Emily softly rubs Alison's cheek with her nose and kisses her cheek…

Emily says as she slowly falls asleep too. – "I love you and I'll not lose you this time…"

The brunette falls sleep too, but even in her sleep, she keeps holding the blonde tight; like if she was scared to let her go from her arms…

_*****Emily's narrative***** _

_**If you could have a second chance to be with the LOVE of your life. What would you do different? Would you love her more? Would you spend all the time with her? Would you be able to let her go again?** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again;
> 
> Now, the beginning of this chapter will be like a flashback, we will see how Alison died the 1st time and keep in mind the time of death because it will be an important element in the story line…
> 
> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts.
> 
> NOTE 2: The "X" it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.
> 
> I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review!

**_***Alison's narrative with music: Everybody Knows - Sigrid - From Justice League***_ **

**_Everybody knows life is full of unexplained things… we call it fate… destiny… karma… luck… no matter how we call it… it always reaches us… disease can suddenly be discovered, disappearances happen… accidents happens… death… death happens…_ **

_(Inside Alison's car,_ ** 25th December ** _)_

_After talking with her brother; the blonde keeps driving around the town till she gets to the section of the street is closed for repairs. She parks near that area and with shaky moves, she opens the medical kit Elliot prepared for her; Alison stares at the needle… at the injection she must take…_

_Alison mumbles to herself. – "Come on Ali… you can do this… you have done worse things…"_

_A tear appears in her face as she approaches the syringe to her arm; she looks up and notices the timing that's indicated in the clock of the car…_

_Alison. – "8h00 pm…"_

_The blonde gulps hard, her hand is shaking, and she shut down her eyes as she tries to take the shot without pain._

_Alison cries with frustration. – "Damn it! I can't do it!"_

_The blonde throws the syringe far from her and she curls on her seat as she cries. The blonde leans her head against the steering wheel; consumed by her own fear, sorrow, guilt… the blonde was lost on her emotions, frozen in that moment of hesitation but time didn't stop… time keeps running and the clock is ticking…_

_It's 8h05 pm when Alison hears distant teenagers walking around; she looks up and a tiny smile appears in Alison face as the shadows of snowflakes start falling. The blonde is contemplating the snow as Time keeps running and there's it… the fate Alison can't avoid. She looks up at the road when she notices how a drunk driver tries to pass through the road which is in repairs._

_Alison raises an eye brow. – "Doesn't he notice it's closed for repairs?"_

_It's 8h07 pm when Alison turns on her engine and when her eyes get bigger of shock because she notices how the drunk driver loses control of his car, the car flies in the air as the wheels hit a patch of sand._

_Alison gasps. – "OMG! He will hit the kids!"_

_The teenagers were walking in the sidewalk when they saw with fear how the car was flying in their direction. Paralyzed by the fear, they just hug each other, waiting for the worse…_

**_Fate… destiny… karma… luck… call it as you want… it will always reach you…_ **

_Alison accelerates, she turns the wheels of her car and it's exactly_ ** 8h08 pm ** _when she becomes the shield of the teenagers. The blonde put herself between the drunk driver and the teenager; the lights of the other car are too strong, Alison closes her eyes and that huge light was the last thing she saw before the collision happened…_

_The teenagers scream. – "OMG! We're ok! That car saved us! Let's call 911!"_

_The sound of teenagers talking to her, it makes her smile…_

_Alison mumbles. – "Good, they're okay…"_

_The blonde smiles and hearing the voice of the teenagers it's the last thing Alison recalls before everything goes black…_

**_Like I said, death happens… pains go phantom… blood stops running. Fate… destiny… karma… luck… call it as you want… it will always reach you… You can't hide from it, you can't avoid it… it's unavoidable… so, if something you didn't know you had disappears, would you miss it? Would you miss me?_ **

**_ *X* _ **

* * *

(In Alison's house)

Emily was with her hands in her pockets as she was looking around. She smiles as she stares at old photos of Alison when she was a kid...

Emily mumbles. - "I wonder if our kids will look like her..."

Alison says as she emerges into the living room. - "Did you say something?"

Emily jumps like a kid who has been just caught doing something wrong. Alison chuckles with such view.

Alison. - "You're so cute..."

Emily says as she stares at the beautiful dress Alison is wearing. – "You're the one who is cute and beautiful…"

The brunette shows lust in her eyes and Alison notices it…

Alison smirks. – "Em! Stop looking at me like that!"

Emily. – "I can't; you look smocking hot with that dress…"

The blonde blushes and she looks in the mirror of her living room as she's putting her earrings. Emily hugs her from behind, she starts rubbing her nose on Alison's neck and putting soft kisses in it…

Alison. – "Em… stop it, we're already late and we should have been back with your parents, hours ago!"

Emily teases. – "Let's stay here… just you and me…"

The blonde turns around, she pushes Emily against her and even if she messes up her make-up, she kisses Emily with a lot of passion, leaving the brunette dizzy with that intense kiss…

Alison smirks. - "I really love you Em... but I didn't kick my ass all day in the kitchen for nothing, so move your ass and let's go!"

Emily chuckles and like always, she just follows the commands of her Queen…

**_*X*_ **

* * *

(In the Fields' house)

Pam. – "Is there something wrong Ali?"

Alison. – "I… I'm sorry, I was supposed to be back sooner and help you with the dessert but in the end, I didn't help you at all…"

Pam smiles. – "You helped me Ali, till someone distracted you…"

Pam looks at her daughter and Emily just looks down as a teenager who's scared to get grounded.

Pam. – "Ali, the important is that you're here and that we will have a happy Christmas…"

 ** _Happy…_**  Alison asks herself when was the last time she felt really happy… she can't remember but if someone asks her, she would definitely say 'today'… today was her happiest day in her life and she doesn't hide it as her face glows with happiness…

Pam. – "Ali, could you settle the table please?"

Alison nods. – "Off course…"

The blonde starts walking and Emily tries to follow her…

Emily smiles. – "I'll help you…"

The brunette follows her; Emily was putting the plats on the table when Alison kisses her cheek without a warning and the brunette blushes and smiles when she feels the soft warm kiss…

Alison smiles. – "I love you… you know that… right?"

Emily nods. - "I know... I know your love for me is so big that you would give your life for me..."

Alison. - "I would die for you without doubt..."

Emily gulps hard, she knows Alison is being honest... she remembers how Alison's heart ended into Wayne and remembering it, all over again, it brings tears in Emily's eyes. Alison wipes Emily's tears and they lean their front-head together.

Emily cries. - "Don't die for me! Promise me you will not die for me!"

Alison looks confused. – "Em… what do you mean?"

Emily pleads. – "Just promise me!"

Alison. – "Ok… ok… I promise…"

The brunette keeps crying and Alison doesn't know what to say, she just hugs her tight and she keeps hugging her till Emily calms down.

Emily. - "Sorry for killing the mood but I'm very scared of losing you..."

Alison rubs Emily's back and says. - "Don't be scared Em, I'm not leaving you, there are so many things I want to do with you and we will do it… we have plenty of  _time_..."

Emily sighs. - "Yeah...  _time_..."

Pam approaches with the turkey and Wayne helps her to put it in the table.

Wayne smiles. – "Time to eat!"

Emily asks with concern. – "Dad… how do you feel? Your heart… is it okay?"

Wayne stares at Alison and says with a big smile as he hugs the blonde and brunette at the same time.

Wayne. – "My heart is great! Never better!"

Alison smiles and she returns to the kitchen with Pam, helping her to bring everything into the table and Emily just stares at her…

Wayne whispers in Emily's ear. – "You know Emy… there's no better medicine than 'love' and seeing you really in love and being really loved, it's great for my heart…"

Emily smiles and hugs her father with a lot of love…

Emily mumbles with watery-eyes. – "You've to get better…"

Wayne. – "I will… I promise… we still have plenty of  _Time_ to make happy memories Emy…"

The brunette gets worried when  _Time_  is mentioned but she just shakes her head and decides to don't worry about it and just have a great Christmas with her beloved… _because after all… Time doesn't matter… right?_

(The next morning:  **25th December** )

The light of the sun comes through the window and Emily slowly opens her eyes, she jumps in bed as she doesn't see the blonde in her bed. Panic and fear invades her body and she runs downstairs, looking for the blonde…

Wayne asks. – "Something wrong?"

Emily. – "Ali… I woke up and she wasn't there and I…."

Wayne. – "She went with your mom to the church… relax Emy… you look very tense…"

Emily takes deep breaths and control her erratic breathing; Wayne asks her to follow him and both, they sit on the living room. Wayne offers coffee to his daughter and he notices the beautiful locket necklace in shape of a heart, Emily is wearing…

Wayne asks. – "Did Alison give you that?"

Emily smiles. – "Yeah… she even put a picture of you two, inside the locket heart… there's place for another picture…"

Wayne. – "And what picture you'll put inside?"

Emily blushes. – "I think it's obvious…"

Both chuckle, they know Emily was talking about Alison…

Wayne asks. – "And what did you give her… for Christmas?"

Emily sighs. – "Nothing…"

The brunette notices the disapproval look of her father and says…

Emily. – "But I'll give her something… I promise… I just don't know what…"

Wayne. – "I know what you could give her…"

Emily raises an eye brow. – "Really?"

Wayne nods and he puts a little box in Emily's lap. The brunette opens it and she gasps, surprised to look at the beautiful ring of her grandma…

Wayne. – "Emy… since I was diagnosed with this heart's issue, I realized Time it's precious… it's a gift we don't appreciate enough… Time, Emy… time keeps running and we should spend all our time with the people we love…"

Emily. – "I do love her… I don't want to lose her ever again…"

Wayne. – "I'm not pressuring you, but I know Dr. Rollins and other persons are around Ali…"

Emily's body stiff when the name of the doctor is mentioned…

Wayne. – "Ali is faithful towards you… I know it, but we need to do something to scare away all those vultures around her… you need to mark your territory… what is yours…"

Emily chuckles. – "Dad!"

Wayne teases. – "If you hesitate to put a ring on her finger, someone else will try it…"

Emily gulps hard, she can't imagine the blonde saying the  _'I do'_  to someone else and then a realization is done as she stares at the ring…

** *X* **

* * *

(In the kissing rock)

Emily was excited, she has been decorating the place all day; candles, rose's petals, balloons in shape of a heart… the brunette smiles with pride as she stares at the beautiful picnic she has prepared for them…

Emily says as she looks at her clock. – "7h30 pm… I still have time before she arrives…"

The brunette keeps working and she grins with happiness as she looks at the diamond ring she has in her hands. She was staring at the ring when an unexpected presence approaches her…

(Music background: Everybody Knows - Sigrid - From Justice League)

Time smirks. – "It's pretty…"

Emily jumps, her eyes get bigger and she gasps with a shocker look when she turns around and recognizes the guy behind her…

Emily mumbles. – "You…"

Time sits in the kissing rock and he keeps looking around as he says…

Time. – "Do you really think you dodged the curveball? Do you really think  _Death_  will not show up today?"

Emily sighs heavy, she resumes her preparations and replies without looking at him…

Emily. – "I made plans and they don't include you so please leave…"

Time smirks. – "You know all your plans include me, right?  _Time… Me_ … I'm everywhere…" (Smirks) "You make plans, steps to follow but you never know how the day is going to end up… how people you never expected to show up, they will just show up…"

Emily. – "People like you?"

Time. – "Maybe… I can't tell you everything… you know…"

Emily sighs heavy, she looks at him in the eyes and says…

Emily. – "What are you doing here?"

Time. – "I just told you… I'm everywhere…"

Emily sighs heavy again and they were staring at each other into the eyes when Time says something important to her…

Time. – "8h08 pm…"

Emily. – "What?"

Time. – "December, 25th… 8h08 pm… that was her time of dead…"

Emily gulps hard and then Time starts walking away…

Time. – "Human life is made up of choices but it's not always in your hands to control the flow of life and death…"

Emily. – "She will not die! My Dad is fine! He isn't in the hospital! She doesn't need to give him her heart! She doesn't need to die for me!"

Time stops walking and he turns and stares at her; the brunette stays in silence, she gulps hard as she notices the sad look of Time…

Time. – "She didn't die for you… she just died… and I really hope she'll not die this time…"

He leaves, leaving an uneasy brunette.

Emily mumbles to herself. – "She will no die… there are no reasons for her to die…"

It was 8pm when Alison arrives, the blonde gasps with happiness as she looks at the beautiful decoration…

Alison. – "OMG, Em… it's beautiful!"

Emily smiles. – "Do you like it?"

The blonde nods and she kisses her with a lot of love; Emily closes her eyes, her heart melt in that kiss and then she just contemplates at the beautiful sapphires of the blonde. The plan was to do it at the end of the picnic, but she can't wait any longer; she knees in one knee and shows up the little box with the ring on it…

Alison. – "OMG! Em…."

Emily. – "Ali… will you marry me?"

In the kissing rock, in their spot, the blonde was planning to say yes... yes to a new beginning... yes to her happily ever after... yes to what has been her dream for so long... but... the clock was ticking... the rendezvous was already settled, and her fate was already decided...

 _8h07..._  how much can happen in 1 min? How in 60 secs your life can change... forever?

Paige yells. - "Are you fucking serious?!"

Emily stands up and turns around; she looks confused, the presence of her ex wasn't part of her plan... but it was part of a bigger plan that Emily was ignoring...

Emily. - "Paige?! Wh-...?!"

Alison. - "Go away Pig skin!"

Paige gets angry when the blonde calls her like that; she rushes towards the blonde in 'killer mode' and Emily gulps with fear as she has never seen that blood lust in Paige's eyes.

The clock keeps ticking... 30 secs and it will be 8h08...

Emily put herself in front of Alison, trying to protect her but she's pushed away by the two girls...

Alison. - "No Em! This is between Pig skin and me!"

Paige. - "Stop calling me like that!"

15 sec... before 8h08…

Alison. - "Emily is mine Pig skin! She has always been mine! Even when she was with you..."

Paige groans with anger as she throws her fist against Alison's face. - "Shut up!"

Emily. - "No! Wait..."

Time doesn't wait... time keeps running; and it was 8h08 when Paige's fist collapses against Alison's face...

Emily. - "Ali!"

The hit pushes the blonde hard and she falls and sadly when the blonde fell towards the ground, she hit her head with the kissing rock... they heard the 'crack'... the kind of sound you hear when you break a nut... but it wasn't a nut what it broke...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali...?!"

Paige gulps. - "OMG!"

The blonde doesn't reply; her eyes are open but there is no spark in them... the glowing of her blue eyes was leaving her body as blood was pouring from her head.

Emily panics. - "Ali?! Ali! Aliiii!"

From the distance, someone was watching…

Time sighs. – "8h08... just like the 1st time..."

The brunette knees beside the blonde. With shaky hands, Emily touches the blonde and tears start to fall from her chocolate's eyes as she notices no reaction from the blonde...

Emily cries as she shakes Alison's body. - "No... No, no,no! This is no happening! No! Ali! Please... "

Paige tries to touch Emily's shoulder, but the brunette pushes her away.

Emily. - "What have you done!"

Paige tries to excuse herself; but Emily doesn't care... the damage is done... and all she can focus it's in the dead blonde who's lying down on the ground. With pain... with a lot of sorrow; Emily holds the blonde in her arms as she cries for the loss of her beloved...

Paige. - "Emily... I'm sorry... i never meant to..."

Emily. - "Go away! Leave me alone!

Emily sits on the ground, holding Ali's body and crying without stop... nothing else matters for her... with the eyes closed, she was lost in her sorrow till she felt the presence of someone standing in front of her...

Emily snaps. - "I say you to leave!"

The presence doesn't leave, Emily gets angry thinking it was Paige; she looks up and she wildly opens her eyes when she notices it's not Paige. Emily stares with shock at the black hoodie in front of her...

Emily mumbles. -"what... who...?!"

Death says. - "Destiny... karma... fate... luck... call it as you want... you can't escape from it... you can't change it... you can't stop it... you can't stop: ME..."

Face to face for the 1st time, Emily stares with anger to the black hoodie in front of her…

**_*** Emily's narrative ***_ **

**_Ask most people what they want out of life and the answer is simple: to be happy. But if you ask me… if you ask me what I want out of life… the answer is simple: I want her to live… I want Alison alive… the question is… how do I hide her from Death? How do I stop the unavoidable?_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts.
> 
> NOTE 2: The "X" it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.

**_***Emily's narrative***_ **

**_There are moments in life when everything goes to hell and no matter how much you've seen, how ready you are, how much help you've, nothing can truly prepare you for this…_ **

With the cold body of the blonde into her arms, Emily laments Alison's death. She grips on the blonde as tears don't stop to fall from her eyes.

**_It's impossible to describe the panic that comes over you when the love of your life dies in front of your eyes… your heart starts to race, your mind freezes, your fingers go numb; every instinct in your body tells you to freeze and that's enough to terrify anyone… that kind of picture, that kind of sharp sorrow… I wouldn't wish it not even to my worst enemy…_ **

It starts to rain but Emily doesn't move, she's incapable to move. She's just there, frozen in time, holding Alison in her arms as the black hoodie is in front of her; it's staring at her…

Emily says with anger to the hoodie. – "You really should go…"

Death. – "She's gone… it was her time to die…"

Emily looks up, the raindrops blur her view but even with the rain; she's able to see the face of the entity in front of her, the brunette wildly opens her eyes because under that black hoodie, there was a girl, a beautiful angelical girl; so beautiful was the angel of death but even then, Emily bares her teeth as she's staring at the girl who's wearing the black hoodie because Emily knows who ' _she's_ ' and she knows ' _who_ ' she took away from her…

Emily yells. – "You just shut up! Shut up! Leave! Now! You, monster! This is your fault!"

Black hoodie. – "Monster? I'm not a monster and how is this my fault?"

Emily. - "You took her away from me! You took her! Bring her back! Bring back my Ali!"

Death stares at the brunette in silence; no emotion is revealed in that angelical face. Emily sobs, she hugs Alison tight as she keeps repeating over and over:  ** _"bring her back..."_**. Anyone could feel bad for the crushing brunette, anyone except the black hoodie in front of Emily...

Death. - "You need to make peace with this... like any human, you are free to grieve as you want... put me as the villain, as the monster of this story... just grieve, move on and keep going with your life..."

Emily laughs with Death's words...

Emily says with a bitter angry tone. - "Yeah... move on... grieve... accept God's will but I can't, I WILL NOT! I can't let her go and no matter what, next time I'll not lose her again..."

Death. - "Next time?! You… you can't be thinking on going back…"

Emily yells. – "TIME! TIME! TIME!"

Time emerges from behind them, he has un umbrella with him and covers Emily with it. He stays up beside the brunette and Alison's body as he covers them with the umbrella. Death looks at him and Time smirks as he stares at the angel of death…

Time. – "Is that your angry face? It's isn't?!"

Death. – "Don't you dare to rewind it again! It'll change nothing!"

Time smirks. – "You know, it's the 1st time in a long, long time that I see any emotion in your face, it's kind of refreshing…"

Death groans with angry and turns its look towards Emily and says to her. – "Don't do this…"

Emily replies. – "She's mine… Ali is mine and no one, not even you, will take her away from me…"

Death. – "You can't stop me…"

Emily. – "Oh, I'll… I'll stop you… just watch me…"

Death. – "You, human, you dare to challenge me?!"

The angel of death is not happy with Emily's stubbornness and even if it's terrifying, Emily doesn't take back her words, she stands up to what she said…

Emily. – "She's my life… I love her, and I'll fight for her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against all discouragement that could be… I'll fight for her! I'll fight against you over and over till I win!"

Death doesn't reply to the provocation; the hoodie just stares at Emily and Time and then looks at the body of the blonde…

Death. – "From all the souls I take every day, why you're trying to change the faith of this soul…?"

Emily. – "I just told you… I…"

Death cuts her off. – "I wasn't talking to you…"

Emily turns around and notices Death was staring at Time.

Time smirks. – "Do I really need a reason to mess up with you?"

Death huffs and stars walking away from them, before leaving, the angel of death turns and says…

Death. – "You two are playing a dangerous game, you're messing with forces more beyond your understanding… so, be careful, someone is watching, someone is always watching…"

The black hoodie disappears and with it, the rain stops too… Time looks up, to the sky which is becoming blue and clear and says…

Time mumbles. – "I hope so… I hope you're watching…"

Emily asks. – "Did you say something?"

Time. – "Nothing important… so, you want to go back…"

Emily nods. – "Yeah… but…"

Time. – "But…?"

Emily. – "But I need more time…"

Time. – "How much  _time_?"

Emily. – "How much  _time_ can you give me?"

They exchange looks and Time doesn't reply, he just turns his look towards the blonde's body and stares at Alison in silence. There's something in his eyes… pain? sorrow? Concern? So many questions, so many doubts of how life really works. Just one thing is certain: dying changes everything. There's the emotional fallout, sure, they say death is hardest on the living, on those who were left behind but is it? Is it really just hard for the living?

* * *

**_ *x* _ **

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_Have you ever had a dream that didn't feel like a dream?_ **

_(A big light and sound of metal crashing)_

Voices of teenagers saying. - "OMG! Miss... are you okay?! You saved us! Please hold on, we're calling 911..."

Alison mumbles as she slowly closes her eyes. - "They're ok... that's good..."

The blonde closes her eyes, and everything becomes black...

**_Yeah... that kind of dream which feels so real, so damn real that you start questioning yourself what is real and what's not..._ **

Alison yells. - "She's mine pigskin! Emily has been always mine, even when she was with you!"

Paige punches her in the face, with anger and once again, everything becomes black...

**_They say death is hardest on the living but when you die, even if your heart stop sending blood to your brain, you never really stop feeling the loss of your own soul, the pain in your body, the bittersweet in your mouth as you taste your own blood… yeah, you never forget those memories, those moments… but since you're gone, you don't need to worry about it… right?_ **

Alison wildly open her eyes... she sits in her bed and buries her face into her hands. The blonde was shaking, she was sweating cold and she feared how real her dreams were. In her 1st dream, she died in a car crash and then, it was a punch in her face, a pain in her head and that's all she recalls before waking up in her bed. But, it was really just a dream?

Alison is shaking, she has never had that kind of dreams... never and she wishes, she will never have it ever again. She was still in shock, not remembering what day it was or anything at all. She just came back to reality when she heard someone knocking her door and yelling from outside her house...

Alison mumbles. - "Who is at this hour...?!"

The blonde walks downstairs and she gasps with surprise when she opens the door...

Alison raises an eye brow. - "Emily?"

The blonde was a mess because of her dreams but the brunette who was standing in front of her, she looked worse than Alison. Emily was out of breath after running all the way from her house to Alison, she left so fast that she didn't care she was still in pajamas; drenched in sweat, gasping, shortness of breath and with a worried look in her eyes, there she was… Emily…. The blonde stares at the brunette and Alison feels bad for the brunette, she has never seen her like that, with that worried look, with that sorrow in her eyes….

Alison asks. - "Em... what's wrong?"

The brunette doesn't let her finish her sentence; she rushes towards her and hugs her, Emily hugs Alison with shaking arms and the blonde gulps hard as she hears Emily sobbing…

Alison. – "Em…?"

Emily sobs. - "You're alive... you're here again... you're alive…"

Alison was very confused, and she got more confused with Emily's words…

Alison. - "Em, what do you mean? Off course, I'm here… off course I'm alive, why I shouldn't? Em... you're sweating... you're shaking... what's coming on? Are you ok?"

Emily sobs. - "Now... with you... now, with you here with me, I'm okay..."

Alison doesn't understand what is happening but after her awful dreams, she needed a hug too. The blonde wraps her arms around Emily and both girls, they just stay below the frame door, hugging each other. Hugging Emily, it helped Alison to feel better but even then, she was still with the mouth sore because of her dreams. Alison hugs Emily, she's physically there but her mind is in another place…  ** _I wonder why I've these dreams... these dreams which look more like memories... why? Why I've this feeling of déjà vue... why I keep dying in my dreams?_**

**_*X*_ **

* * *

(In the Fields house)

Pam. - "Honey... where Emy went so earlier?"

Wayne. - "At this hour, I guess, jogging..."

Pam. - "She went jogging wearing her pajamas?!"

Wayne. - "She went out the house in pajamas?"

Pam nods

Wayne. - "Well, that's strange..."

Pam. - "I will call her... She hasn't finished packing for college..."

Wayne. - "Can you believe it? Our little Emy... going to Pepperdine... I'm so proud of her..."

Pam smiles. - "Yeah... I'll miss her but after all that happened recently with this A-... I'm glad she will leave soon, very far from here..."

Wayne hugs his wife and says. - "Don't worry honey, the sun of California will heal any scar she might have..."

Pam. - "I hope so... I just want her to be happy..."

Wayne. - "I know... me too..."

The Fields were picturing in their heads a beautiful future for Emily in California, very far from Rosewood, but they were ignoring that Emily was planning a very different future of what was decided...

**_*X*_ **

* * *

(In Alison's living room)

Alison gives a cup of coffee to Emily, they sit in her sofa, in silence several minutes. The blonde was still shaking for her dreams, she just stops shaking when someone holds her hand...

Emily asks. - "Are you ok?"

Alison. – "Is me the one who should be asking… are you ok? What are you doing at this hour, in pajamas?"

Emily looks at her and realizes she's in pajamas

Alison. – "You and the girls were supposed to pass by before leaving for college, are you leaving sooner, is that the reason you're here now?"

Emily. – "No… I… I'm not leaving…"

Alison. – "What?! Emily, what you're talking about?! Going to California is your dream…"

Emily. – "No, you're wrong, that's not my dream… I've another dream: You…"

Alison blushes. – "Huh?!"

Emily looks up, their eyes meet and before the blonde could say a word, Emily kisses Alison with love, despair, hungry, with a mix of emotions that Alison doesn't know how to handle.

Alison pushes Emily back and says. – "Emily, what are you doing?!"

Emily doesn't reply, she just stares at Alison, she caresses Alison's face and once again, she kisses her with a lot of force, so much force that both girls fall to the carpet that was beside the sofa. Alison doesn't know what to do, she didn't see this coming and what was more shocking for her, it was that she was loving it; every second of it.

Yes, they've kissed before, they have been intimate but nothing of that was like now, Emily has never been like now; so strong, so decided and finding this side of the brunette was a real turn on for the blonde. Alison open her mouth, she wraps her tongue with Emily's tongue and Alison smirks when she hears Emily's moan. Alison's eyes get darker, darker of lust and in question of seconds, she flips them, putting herself, on top of the brunette…

Alison smirks. – "Sweet Emily, you know I like to be in control…"

Emily chuckles, she just caresses Alison's tights as the blonde sits above her. There's was a hot sensation coming from Alison's folds and Emily just bites her lips as she can feel it, the warmer wet spot of the blonde rubbing against her waist. Emily's hands slowly move bellow the t-shirt that Alison was wearing, and the blonde just tilt her head back as she feels Emily grabbing her boobs.

Alison groans, by instinct, she starts to rub her folds against Emily's lower abdomen and feeling the heat increasing between her legs; Alison quickly takes off her t-shirt and once her naked chest is revealed, Emily doesn't waste any time and glues her lips on those pink hard nipples.

Alison moans. – "Fuck! Em!"

Emily massages Alison's breast and sucks them as hard as she can; she hears Alison enchanting her name over and over. The blonde tangles her fingers in Emily's hair, she just tilts her head back with the eyes closed, just moaning with everything that Emily was doing to her; yes, Alison was with the eyes closed till she feels something between her legs… without warning, Emily's right hand goes south, and the brunette boldly insert two fingers inside…

Alison moans as she wildly opens her eyes. – "Fuck!"

Emily pumps Alison and the blonde just rocks her hips following Emily's tempo. Their pitch increases, and Emily feels coming just feeling Alison moistly noises.

Alison moans. – "I'm… I'm…."

Emily. – "Do it… do it… come for me!"

The blonde hugs Emily's head, the brunette buries her face between Alison's boobs and then both girls just let go a deep sigh of relieve when Alison reaches her climax. Feeling weak, Alison throw herself on Emily's arms and the brunette just catches her, kissing the sweaty front-head of the blonde.

Alison sighs. – "If this is your way to say good-bye… I…"

Emily cuts her off. – "I'm not saying good-bye to you… never…"

Alison looks at her and their eyes meet; they stare at each other in silence, Emily just smiles, entranced by Alison's beauty, she just leans her lips again towards the blonde as she whispers…

Emily. – "I love you…"

Alison blushes, she wasn't expecting nothing of this but when she feels Emily's lips again, she can't think, she just wants to feel and once again they make love… over and over…

**_*** Emily's narrative ***_ **

**_People says, move on... grieve... accept God's will but I can't, I will not... I can't let her go and no matter what, this time I'll not lose her again..._ **

* * *

**Note's Author: So, to clarify any doubt, Emily rewinds in time again, this time, she went back to the day she was supposed to leave for college.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts.
> 
> NOTE 2: Everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene. This entire chapter is in Alison's house, the only thing that changes, it's that there is a time jump of some days between some scenes…

_*****Emily's narrative***** _

_**Nothing compares with the 'today', with the present time... you can always plan for future days but in the end... what it stays with you forever... what you will always remember... will be what you do today... in this moment... in this minute... in this second... so the real question is: what do you want to remember?** _

(Alison's house)

Outside Alison's house, the girls were parking their cars...

Spencer says very enthusiastic. - "Who's ready to leave for college?!"

Aria. - "Meee! I can't believe we will finally be able to live a normal life... without A..."

Hanna. - "Tell me about it... hey, where is Emily? She should be here already... we promised to say good-bye to Ali before leaving..."

Aria. - "I can't believe she's staying in Rosewood..."

Spencer. - "She wants to stay close to her sister... Cece..."

When the name of their ex-former torturer is mentioned, all the girls feel a mix of displeasing feelings...

Hanna mutters. - "We should have let her throw herself from that roof..."

Aria scolds. - "Hanna!"

Hanna shrugs. - "What?! Come on! Don't tell me that you would not feel better if she was dead!"

Spencer and Aria don't reply, they just sigh heavy and change the subject...

Aria. - "This is a happy day... let's talk about other things... seriously! Where is Emily?!""

Spencer looks at her watch and says. - "I can't stay too long... I would like to avoid traffic..."

Hanna. - "Maybe she will not come... I mean... it's Alison after all..."

The girls just look at each other, they know there has always been a deep connection between the blonde and the brunette but for some reason neither of them was brave enough to talk about it...

Aria. - "Do I call Em? You know... to ask her if we wait for her or not..."

Spencer was going to say something when they heard what it looked like a scream...

Spencer. - "Did you hear that?!"

Aria and Hanna nodded...

Hanna panics. - "This isn't happening again! We're free of Cece... we're free of A!"

They heard a 2nd scream... panicking... thinking the worse... the 3 friends run towards the source of the scream; Spencer knew where Alison kept an extra key and they got inside the house of the blonde; they run upstairs, and they do a heroic entrance, kicking down the door of Alison's room...

Alison yells. - "What the hell?!"

Spencer, Aria and Hanna gasp, shocking because of what their eyes were looking at... they were wrong; the screams weren't screams of terror... they were screams of passion. Alison was so close to her climax, but her pleasure got interrupted when her friends arrived. Emily, Alison; both naked in bed, they freeze as they feel the piercing look of the 3 girls… Emily was on top of the blonde and she says as she throws a pillow towards the 3 girls…

Emily. - "Stop staring at us!"

Hanna smirks. - "Nice ass... Em..."

Emily pulls the sheet over them, trying to cover their naked bodies...

Alison. - "Don't look at her ass!"

Hanna teases. - "Don't get mad Ali... your ass looks nice too... Wow! Your boobs are huge! When that happened?! Are they fake?! Did you do a boob-job?"

Alison. - "What?! Fake?! Off course not!"

Hanna teases. - "Mmm... I don't believe you... I'll need proofs... let me touch them..."

Emily wraps her arms around the blonde and says with jealousy...

Emily. - "You will touch nothing! They're mine!"

Alison raises an eye brow and says. - "Yours?!"

They look at each other and Emily grins as she stares at those beautiful blue eyes...

Emily declares. - "Yes! MINE! Your boobs are mine, just me can touch them... they're mine, you're mine... only mine..."

Alison bites her lower lip, seeing Emily like this, it was a huge turn on for her and, without mattering who was watching, she hugs Emily by the neck and smashes their lips in a passionate kiss...

Hanna. - "Well, that's hot..."

The make-out was becoming heater, especially when Emily starts groping one of Alison's boob under the sheets...

Spencer scolds. - "Hey, you! Horny dogs! Don't you see we are still here?!"

The brunette breaks the kiss and stops rubbing Alison's boob...

Emily giggles. - "Sorry... I can't control myself with this gorgeous blonde at my side..."

Alison blushes...

Aria. - "Since when...? I didn't know, you two..."

Emily. - "Since the 1st moment I saw her, I fall in love with Ali... I never dared to really fight for this feeling till now... but now, in this present, I'll not lose once again my chance to be with her... this time, I'll love her as I always dreamed to do it..."

Alison blushes and she hugs Emily tighter; Emily smiles as Alison grips on her; the brunette wraps her arms around the blonde, she rubs Alison's back and puts soft kisses on Alison's head...

_***** Emily's narrative ***** _

_**What do you want to remember? What do you don't want to regret? There are memories that make us want to dance… memories which make us want to sing along. But the best memories are the ones that bring you back to the moment you first have them. And once again, you feel alive… happy… loved… so, what you do to only have those kinds of memories?** _

(Some days later...)

Her foot curls; she grips on the sheet so hard that she almost tears them apart... all her body is shaking as a massive wave of pleasure runs all over her body...

Alison sighs with erratic breathing. - "Ahmmm..."

The blonde looks down at her and she smiles, loving what she was seeing. Since the moment she woke up, Emily felt this appetite for the blonde; tasting Alison's sweet juices has become her new addiction. Alison tangles her fingers on Emily's hair as she slowly buries Emily's head between her legs...

Emily. - "You're getting wet again..."

Alison teases. - "And what you're gonna do about it?!"

Emily. - "This!"

Emily eats the sensitive spot of the blonde and, Alison's pitch increases; Alison moans Emily's name louder and louder as she feels her orgasm arriving...

Alison moans. - "Em... oh God! Emily!"

Emily groans. - "Fuck! Ali! Ahmmm..."

The lust... the heat... It was too much to handle and their heart beats 100/h, but she can't stop making love... they're are just able to stop doing it when Emily climax for the 12th; the brunette collapses in bed while the blonde swallows everything Emily has to offer and after leaving Emily completely dry; Alison climbs over Emily's body and whispers something at Emily's ear...

Alison. - "You taste so good… my sweet Emily..."

Emily smiles, blushes with Alison's dirty talk; the brunette shuts down her eyes and just bites her lower lip as the blonde starts kissing her neck and groping Emily's boobs...

Emily mumbles. - "Just give me 5mn and, we will be able to resume this..."

Alison smirks, she keeps teasing Emily with bites and kisses till she stops and the brunette looks confused...

Emily pouts when Alison pulls back. - "Hey... why did you stop?"

The blonde chuckles, finding adorable, Emily's pout…

Alison. - "I believe you forgot but, my tutorial classes start this week, I've a lot to catch up, Em; I'm behind in a lot of courses since I didn't study when I was on the run..."

Emily pouts, she tries to keep Alison in bed, but Alison resists the temptation and gets off bed...

Alison. - "When do you start your classes?"

Emily. - "Uhmmm… I enrolled in Hollis in the program to become a physical education teacher so, I start in two weeks..." (She chuckles) "Now, that I think about it, this 1st semester my morning schedule is free of classes..."

Alison says as she walks towards the shower. - "Uhm... Lucky you..."

The blonde gets inside the bathroom, the brunette hears the water running and, she gets an idea... Alison was washing her hair, her eyes were closed, but she wildly opens them when she feels someone groping her boobs...

Alison raises an eye brow. - "What are you doing?"

Emily bites Alison's neck and says. - "I'm helping you to clean your body..."

Alison smirks. - "Em... with you here, my body will just get dirtier..."

Emily. - " Hmmm..."

The brunette keeps groping Alison's boobs; she leaves no gap between their naked bodies and rubs her lower part against Alison's butt and both girls, just groan feeling the friction of their bodies. Alison turns around and presses Emily against the wall of the shower...

Alison. - "I'll be late, and it will be your fault..."

Emily teases. - "You can always walk away from me..."

Alison feels the heat between her legs as she stares at Emily's naked body...

Alison. - "Fuck it! I'll skip the morning classes…"

Emily chuckles and then, just moans get out of her mouth as they make love again. After a long, very long shower; they get back to the room to dress up; Alison stares at Emily; the brunette feels the glance and she asks…

Emily. – "Something wrong?"

Alison mutters. – "No… just… uhmmm… why don't you change of clothes? I mean, you've been wearing those clothes for the past 2 days…"

Emily chuckles. – "Yeah… I know but, I haven't had the time to pass by my house and get a change of clothes…"

Alison. – "Uhmmm…"

Emily smirks. – "And by the way, that's your fault… your libido is insatiable, and I haven't been able to go home… really, at this rate, I'll end borrow your clothes…"

Alison laughs; the blonde was laughing till an idea comes to her mind. The blonde stares at Emily and once again, the brunette feels the constant gaze…

Emily. – "Ali…?"

Alison stares at the brunette; she presses her lips together, not sure if she's ready for what she wants to say but, since the moment Emily decided to stay in Rosewood for her, for their love; Alison decided that she should do the same and be brave enough to open up with the girl she loves…

Emily. – "Ali… wh…?"

Alison cuts her off. – "Live with me?"

Emily. – "Huh?!"

Alison rambles. – "I mean… I… well… you… we… uhmmm… it's maybe too fast, but we know each other since we were in brownies, right?! So… it's not like we don't know each other… I'm not an easy person… I've always been more like a 'solo' person but… I… if you want to… if you can… I… I would love to change that… and…."

Emily mumbles. – "Ali… are… are you asking me to move in with you? Are you telling me, you want us living together?"

Alison avoids eye-contact, she turns around the room as she mentally asks herself if she's crazy for even put in on the table but, why don't? The blonde makes deep breaths and, she takes all her courage to look at Emily in the eyes and say…

Alison. – "Yes, Emily, I want to live with you… I want you to be the 1st thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night… I want to wake up with you every day, have diners with you… God, I even want to get groceries together like a couple…."

Emily blushes and grins with every sentence of the blonde…

Alison looks down and says with a shy voice. – "Would you… would you consider moving in with me?"

The blonde doesn't hear a reply; for a second, she thinks she did wrong but then all her insecurities vanish when Emily cups her cheeks with her hands and kisses her in the lips with a lot of love…

Emily smiles. – "I'll love living under the same roof with you…"

Alison smiles, she blushes, and she keeps smiling as she can't believe what is happening, she can't believe how happy she's…

Emily. – "When I can move in?"

Alison. – "Today!"

The brunette chuckles with Alison's enthusiasm…

Emily nods. – "Okay… before packing my stuff, we need to make space for me in here… I'm guessing that we'll share the same room?"

Alison. – "Off course! What is the point of you moving in if you sleep in other bed!"

Emily chuckles. – "Yes… I guess you're right…"

Alison stares at her room and says. – "Mmm… my closet is too little for two persons… what if we adapt my parent's room for us?"

Emily raises an eye brow. – "I don't know if I can have sex it in your parents' bed… it would be weird…"

Alison. – "We can change the decor… the room is very big…"

Emily. – "I don't know…"

Alison says with a seductive voice. – "It's a king size bed, Em… imagine how many sexual positions we will be able to do in such big bed…"

Emily bites her lips and her eyes get darker with lust. The blonde smiles, knowing the brunette will do as she wishes; she kisses Emily's cheek and says as she opens her laptop…

Alison. – "I always wanted to do a make over to this house; let's look for interior design…"

The blonde sits on her bed, with the laptop in her lap and Emily sits at her side; both girl, they were looking at the screen, looking for interior decoration and Emily just stays entranced in Alison as the blonde starts talking about paint, new furniture… the brunette smiles as she can't believe how happy Alison is with the idea of them, living together, and with a lot of joy, Emily's face light up, just picturing her future with Alison. The brunette was smiling till her look gets locked in the calendar. Alison notices how Emily stays stiff as she was looking at the calendar…

Alison asks. – "Something wrong, Em?"

Emily shakes her head, she doesn't want to think about  _Time_ … about  _December 25_ _th_. The brunette turns her head towards Alison; she leans towards her and softly kisses her… Alison blushes with the lovely kiss…

Emily. – "Nothing wrong… I just can't wait to move in…"

Alison smiles. – "Me, neither…"

The brunette smiles and caresses Alison's face and says as she's entranced in those blue eyes…

Emily. – "Let's enjoy every day, let's be happy every day…"

Alison nods and she leans towards the brunette; their lips connect, and they kiss, just embracing the present… the present love…

_***** Emily's narrative ***** _

_**Nothing compares with the 'today', with my present time with her... I haven't figure out how to stay with her like this forever... what to do for keeping her alive, but no matter what, I will always remember our today... this present... this love... I want to always remember how much I love her... how much she loves me and how much I'll fight for this love... for her love...** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts. And everything in italics, it's just the words in which I want to emphasize
> 
> NOTE 2: Everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.

Emily walks throw the porch and before she could put a foot inside the house, Alison stands in front of her, being an obstacle for the brunette to get in…

Emily raises an eye brow. – "Something wrong?"

Alison doesn't reply, she just pouts and locks her look on the brunette, and Emily gulps with the constant gaze, she is trying to figure it out if she did something wrong or if it's just that period of the month when Alison is extremely sensitive…

Emily. – "Uhmmm… I'm sorry…"

Alison. – "Why are you apologizing?"

Emily shrugs. – "I don't know… why are you not letting me in?"

Alison pouts. – "I'm not doing such thing!"

Emily. – "Yes, you're! You're in front of the door and I can't get in…"

Alison crosses her arms above her chest and pouts even more. Emily chuckles, because for her, there's nothing cuter, than Alison's pouts.

Alison pouts. – "You didn't notice it…"

Emily's eyes get bigger, she thinks: ' ** _shit! What did I miss?! A change of look?! Did she cut her hair?! No… it's not that… mmm… a new dress? No, I don't think so, she hasn't gone shopping in a while… mmm… damn it, what is it?! Emily! Think!_** '

The brunette is consumed by her thoughts and Alison can see how worried Emily looks by not knowing what she didn't notice. The blonde chuckles, she finds lovely how Emily overworks herself for even the tiny things like this…

Alison says as she holds Emily's hand. – "Follow me…"

They walk outside the house and they stop just in front of the mailbox, Alison points out towards it and Emily gasps with surprise as she stares at the label on it…

Emily smiles. – "You put my name on it!"

Alison smiles. – "Well yeah! This is your house too…"

Emily smiles, and her smile gets bigger as she stares at their names together…  _Fields & DiLaurentis_… Emily's imagination flies away, she pictures herself in a white dress with the blonde and loves it…  _Fields & DiLaurentis_… Emily's daydreaming, with a goofy smile in her face and the brunette starts giggling as she's daydreaming with her perfect fantasy: marrying the blonde. Alison stares at Emily and feels the impulse of teasing the girl…

Alison whispers in Emily's ear. – "You're thinking that our wedding invitation should look like that, isn't?!"

Emily blushes. – "What?! I… I…."

Alison laughs, looking at the red face of Emily and she guides the brunette inside the house…

Alison. – "Come on Em… dinner is ready, and I don't want it to get cold…" (She leans towards Emily and whispers to her ear) "But, just know, I'm actually thinking that just Ms. Fields would work better for me…."

Emily smiles like a fool, she's red as tomato as she can't believe what she just heard; the blonde would love to take her last name and just the idea of it, it fills Emily's heart with joy…

They have dinner like every night. It'll be almost a month since they started living together and Emily can't remember how her life was before living with Alison and honestly, she doesn't want to remember. The brunette is completely entranced in the blonde and Alison notices it…

Alison points towards her face and says. – "Did I got sauce in my face? Tell me where?"

The blonde is trying to figure out in what spot of her face she got a stain of food but, before she could clean her face with the napkin, Emily leans towards her and licks the corner of her lips. Alison blushes a lot with the gesture and Emily just smirks when she looks at the red cheeks of the blonde…

Emily giggles. – "Sorry… I couldn't help it…"

Alison squints her eyes towards her and says with a sassy voice…

Alison teases. – "You forgot to clean a spot…"

Emily examines Alison's face, but she finds nothing…

Emily. – "Yeah?! I don't see where…"

Alison pats her lips with her index finger and says. – "Here…"

Emily smiles and blushes a lot, she just leans towards the blonde and she sensually licks Alison's lips with her tongue. Alison's breathing changes, she's already aroused and without any warning; she stands up and drags Emily with her, to their bedroom…

Emily pouts. – "Wait! What about dessert?!"

Alison smirks. – "Later…"

Emily pouts. – "But… but… I want a piece of pie…"

Alison bites Emily's ear and whispers to her ear with a sexy voice. – "And I want a piece of you…"

Emily blushes and she just nods. – "Ok… the pie can wait…"

_(Some hours later…)_

A breeze of fresh air wakes her up, Emily slowly opens her eyes and notices the window is open. She sighs hard as she didn't want to wake up, but she decides to close the window, before she or Alison catch a cold. The blonde is tangled with her naked body and Emily smiles as she stares at the sleeping face of the blonde. The brunette slowly moves Alison's arm away and gets out of bed without waking her up. Emily closes the window and still feeling a chill of cold, she puts on a sweatshirt; Emily stretches her arms and she smiles looking at the naked sleeping blonde in bed…

Emily says as she coverts Alison with the sheets. – "You're so beautiful…"

The brunette makes sure that the blonde is snuggled up properly and protected from the cold before going downstairs. She's so happy that she even hums a song while she walks towards the kitchen. After so much sex, and making the blonde cum so many times; Emily decides to reward herself with a piece of that pie…

Emily says between bites. – "So yummy…" (She says with proud and a cocky voice) "I got me a wifey who really knows to cook… how awesome is that?!"

The brunette was really enjoying her pie when her phone started to ring. She took the call with a smile when she notices who's calling…

_(Video call)_

Emily smiles. – "Hey Mom! How are you?!"

Pam smiles. – "Hey Emy! Good and you! What are you eating?"

Emily giggles. – "Ali made me apple pie for dessert…"

Pam. – "She's spoiling you, too much…"

Emily pouts. – "No, she's not!" (She mutters with a pout) "She compels me to eat vegetables every day and, I just can order pizza one time by month…"

Pam chuckles. – "Oh, honey, that's good! I'm glad she's taking care of your nutrition..."

Emily smiles and nods. – "She does… she takes good care of me…"

Pam smiles. – "That's good… you look really happy…"

Emily blushes and smiles. – "I've never been so happy in life… it's scary…"

Pam. – "Why honey? Why it's scary…?"

Emily takes a deep breath and shares her fears with her mother…

Emily. – "I'm afraid this will not last… that I'll lose her… one way or another, I can't stop thinking, this is too good to be true..."

Pam. – "Oh, honey… don't think like that… she loves you… I can see it in her eyes, in the way she looks at you… she has eyes just for you… I find very hard to believe that she would ever dare to leave you one day…"

A tiny smile appears in Emily's face, she knows her mother is right, that Alison loves her, but Alison, leaving her by free will, it's not the real fear of Emily…

Emily. – "I know… I know she would never leave me for her own decision but…"

Pam. – "But…?"

Emily says with watery-eyes as she recalls in her mind the previous times when she lost Alison…

Emily. – "But what if it's not her choice?"

Pam. – "What do you mean…?"

Emily gulps and says with a shaking voice. – "What if  _something_  takes her away from me? And what if I can't stop it?!"

Pam raises an eye brow. – "Honey, I really don't understand what you're trying to say… are you, you two, in some kind of a problem… you know… like what happened with Cece and…?"

Emily shakes her head. – "Oh, no! Really it's not that…"

Pam sighs with relief. – "Ok… then what is it?" (She notices Emily is a little reluctant to talk but she decides to push a little more since she doesn't like to see Emily afflicted) "Emy… you can tell me anything… come on, what do you mean when you say 'something' will take Alison away from you?"

Emily hesitates but, in the end, she takes a deep breath and says…

Emily. – "I mean… what if… what if…" (She gulps hard and says with a heartbreaking voice) "What if  _Death_  takes her away from me…? What if she dies and I can't stop it… I can't save her…?"

Pam says with concern. – "OMG! Is she sick?! Is she…?!"

Emily cuts her off. – "She's not sick… she's fine… but that could happen… she can die, and I might not be able to do anything to stop it…"

 ** _Specially on December 25th_** , Emily thinks it, but she doesn't say it…

Pam. – "Oh, honey, death is part of the circle of life… we will all die at some point, it's inevitable but, that's no reason to don't enjoy your life, to live your life at the fullest…"

Emily nods. – "Yeah… I guess you're right… hmm… anyway, when are coming back? I miss you…"

Pam chuckles. – "We miss you, too, honey, your uncle Tom will be released from the hospital next week, so, I guess your father would want to go back home once he sees his brother out of the hospital…"

Emily. – "Ok… how is Dad? Is he with you? I would love to speak with him, at least to say 'hi'…"

Pam. – "Sorry, honey, he's inside with your uncle Tom, I'm in the waiting room… I can call you when he's back if you want…"

Emily shakes her head. – "No, it's okay… it's late… tell him that I'll call him tomorrow…"

Pam. – "Ok, honey, like you wish… I don't have a lot of battery, I should hang up…"

Emily. – "Ok, Love you mom…"

Pam. – "Love you too honey and Emy…"

Emily. – "Yeah…?"

Pam. – "Don't worry about 'Death'… live your life, enjoy it and just be happy ok…?"

Emily chuckles, she nods and with that, their call ends. The brunette drops her phone on the table and sighs hard as she can't stop worrying about it. She buries her face between her hands and she's absorbed in her worries till she hears something, she quickly looks up and her eyes get bigger of surprise when she notices what is the source of the noise… or to be more precisely _, who's_  the source of the noise…

Alison says with a shy voice. – "Sorry, I didn't mean to over hear your conversation with your mom…"

Emily gulps. – "How much did you hear?"

Alison puts some hair behind her ear and says. – "I think that everything…"

Emily gulps again and looks down at her piece of pie. The blonde notices the silence between them and she slowly approaches and sits on the table, beside the brunette. Emily smiles, she looks at her by the corner of her eyes and she locks her eyes on Alison's legs. As Emily, Alison just put on, a sweatshirt to cover her naked body…

Alison says as she plays with the sweatshirt. – "I took this, I hope you don't mind…"

Emily smiles. – "It's ok… you know I love to see you wearing my things…" (She blushes) "It looks good in you by the way…"

Alison smiles and nods. – "Yeah… It does, I think I will keep it for me…"

Emily chuckles. – "Ok…"

The blonde smiles, she's happy that she could make Emily chuckle. Alison takes Emily's hand and put them in her lap, Emily smiles with the gesture and she decides to lean too, her head on Alison's lap. The blonde starts caressing Emily's head and the brunette is thankful for it, because, it helped to stay away of her worries…

Alison asks. – "Are you really so worried about  _ME,_ dying?"

Emily can't find her voice to reply, she just nods, rubbing her cheek against the soft leg of Alison. The blonde takes a deep breath and says…

Alison. – "You know Em… I'm grateful for having a mortal life…"

Emily pulls back and says as she looks up at her and their eyes meet. – "What do you mean?"

Alison says as she looks at Emily into the eyes. – "For mortals like us, any moment might be our last, everything's more beautiful because of it…" (She caresses Emily's face and says) "We'll never be lovelier than we're now… we will never be here again… and that's beautiful because it compels us to appreciate every minute, every second of our lives, it compels us to understand that every day is unique and unrepeatable…"

Emily smiles with Alison's words and the blonde cups Emily's face with her hands and says…

Alison. – "Em, I can't promise you I'll not die, I'll die someday, I don't know when, I don't know how but the important thing is not how my death will be, the important is how I want my life to be… and that's all I want to worry… that's the only that matters to me, to build a life with you… can we just worry about that, about our life together, please?"

Emily smiles and nods, she leans towards the blonde and their lips connect.

Alison smiles. – "I love you…"

Emily smiles. – "I love you, too…"

Alison jumps from the table and when she stands up, she guides Emily back to their room. They get in bed and Emily wraps her arms around the blonde, Alison softly snuggles on her and she fall asleep as she keeps rambling how much she loves the brunette. And that's all Emily needed to clear her mind with the worries about  _Death…_

_(Some months later: December 25th)_

They just spent their 1st Christmas as a couple and it was lovely… the Christmas' tree, the décor, even the silly Christmas cards they sent to all their friends and family. Everything has been perfect, and Alison couldn't be more grateful with life for so beautiful lovely moments.

All day, they have been at home, it was around 4pm and Alison was still in pajamas, in their bed, looking at all the photos she has taken the past few days and with each photo, her smile gets bigger and bigger…

Emily asks. – "What are you doing?"

Alison. – "Huh…? Oh! I just downloaded the photos of my phone to my laptop and I'm selecting which one I want to publish in my Instagram…" (She turns her screen towards Emily and says with a sassy voice) "I think I'll put this photo in my front page of Facebook…"

Emily shakes her head. – "Oh, please do not publish that picture!"

Alison pouts. – "Why not…?"

Emily looks at the picture and she shakes her head, she can't believe that her mother forced all the Fields' family to put in those ridiculous corny Christmas sweaters and even worse, she took pictures of it!

Alison chuckles. – "Your uncle Tom looks so funny in this photo; the sweater doesn't cover the bottom of his big tummy…"

Emily rolls her eyes. – "OMG! We look awful in that picture! I don't know how you're planning to publish it! Do you want people to laugh at us?!"

Alison. – "I don't care what people may think about this photo, I love this picture and I want it in my facebook's front page…"

Emily. – "Why?!"

Alison presses her lips together, she stares at the picture, and yes, the sweaters are awful but even then, she loves them… why? Well…

Alison. – "All the sweaters, they say 'Fields family'… and I've one… your mom, your dad, your uncles, your cousins, your entire family see me as a Fields now, they see me as part of the family and I want to show off, in front of the entire world, that I'm a Fields now, that now, I've a beautiful lovely family that loves me and that I love so much…"

Emily smiles, she blushes, she wasn't expecting that answer from Alison…

Alison. – "It may look silly for you but…"

Emily holds Alison's hand and shakes her head. – "No, it's not silly… you should publish it, the picture, and tag us, all of us… I know that my mom will love that…"

Alison smiles and Emily smiles looking at the happy face of the blonde. The blonde was focused on her laptop when Emily received a call, she didn't put attention to it, till Emily started walking in circles with a worried face…

Alison stares at the brunette and says. – "Something wrong…?"

Emily sighs heavy as she plays with her phone. - "My Dad just asked my help to drive the family to the airport…"

Alison. – "Oh… and that's wrong because…?"

Emily stares at the calendar, she gulps hard as she reads the date:  _December 25th…_

Alison. – "Em… what is wrong? All day, you've been acting weird, like if you feared something…"

Emily sighs heavy, she can't talk about her worries with Alison and she can't find a way to explain her behavior with the blonde. Alison puts aside her laptop and stand up; Emily's eyes get bigger of shock as she sees the blonde opening their closet…

Emily grabs Alison's arm and says. – "What are you doing?!"

Alison raises an eye brow. – "What do you think I'm doing?! I'm going to change of clothes" (The blonde quickly puts on some pants and a t-shirt, she starts looking for a coat) "It's cold outside and I don't want to catch a cold… the airport is very cold, you should put a coat too, or, at least a jacket…"

Emily shakes her head. – "No…"

Alison keeps looking what coat to wear and says. – "No, what?!"

Emily closes the closet and Alison crosses her arms above her chest in disbelief…

Alison. – "Emily! What…?!"

Emily shakes her head. – "No coat! No, nothing! We're not leaving this house! It's not safe! It's not safe for you…"

Alison looks confused and asks. – "Why it's not safe for me?"

Emily gulps and avoids eye-contact and that's just make Alison snap…

Alison yells. – "Emily! What are you hiding from me?!"

The brunette doesn't reply, she just takes deep breath and looks down. The blonde can't take this attitude of the brunette…

Alison says as she walks away from the room. – "Fine, you don't want to talk, then don't talk!"

The blonde walks downstairs and Emily follows her, the brunette gasps with surprise when she sees Alison walking towards the front door and before the blonde could open it, Emily stops her…

Alison wanted to snap very bad against the brunette but then, she couldn't since she saw the shaking hand of Emily grapping the door handle…

Alison says with concern. – "Em… you're shaking… why…?"

Emily's mouth shakes open, she can't find what words to say, she can't reveal why she wants to isolate Alison in a big bubble and protect her from any danger till the day ends… she can't say anything and it's frustrating, she feels powerless and before knowing, tears start to fall from her brown eyes. Alison clears Emily's tears with her thumbs and she's now worried with whatever Emily's struggling…

Alison. – "Hey, hey, Em… love, please talk to me… tell me what is it? What is putting so much stress in you? Please, just talk to me…"

Emily leans her front-head against Alison's front-head and cups the blonde's face with her hands; they stay like this, in silence, for a long moment till Emily is finally able to speak…

Emily says with a shaking voice. – "Let's say that I… I… I had a nightmare, a really, really bad dream and in this dream… you… you… you died in a day like today…"

Alison feels bad for Emily, she can see how much pain, this dream, has caused to the brunette and she wishes she could do something about it…

Alison. – "Em… it was just a dream…"

Emily gulps hard, she's still shaking with fear and Alison notices it, she takes a deep breath and hugs the brunette very tight…

Alison. – "It's that the reason you've been following me all around the house, it's that the reason you didn't want me to turn on the oven?"

Emily pouts. – "Ovens are dangerous…"

Alison chuckles, she finds very cute how protective Emily is…

Alison. – "Your Dad and family need your help, you can't bail on them…"

Emily grips on Alison as she says with a shaking voice. – "You're safer here, inside the house…"

Alison takes a deep breath and breaks the hug, she rubs Emily's arm and says as she looks at her into the eyes…

Alison. – "Let's do this, I'll stay at home and you will go and drive your family to the airport…"

Emily. – "I don't want to leave you alone…"

Alison. – "Em, it will be just for some hours, I will be fine… I'll not get out of the house, if that makes you feel better…"

Emily sighs, she rubs her right arm and she's still conflicted with what to do…

Alison. – "I promise to stay just in our bedroom, I'll not even leave the bed… and that'll not be difficult for me since I love slacking in bed…"

Emily chuckles with Alison's comment and the blonde smiles, Emily's smile, always makes her smile…

Alison softly kisses Emily's cheek and says. – "Come on, they'll lost their flight if you don't go now… you go and when you're back, we will do a movie marathon in bed… what you say? Deal?"

Emily mumbles. – "Can I choose the movies?"

Alison shakes her head. – "Oh God, you'll make me watch horror movies in Christmas's season, isn't?!"

Emily pouts with deer's eyes and Alison just chuckles…  ** _who can say 'no' to those deer's eyes?_**  The blonde asks herself that question and, in the end, she just nods…

Alison. – "Fine, let's do a marathon of horror movies, but if I jump in your lap, don't get mad!"

Emily smirks and kisses Alison's cheek. – "Why I would get mad? That's the best part of watching horror's movies with you…"

Alison chuckles and with the air more smoothie between them, Emily leaves the house. As promised, Alison stays in their bedroom; she chuckles every time that Emily sends her a text to check on her and, in the end, Alison tells her to stop, it's dangerous to drive and texting, to what Emily replies ' _Ok… you're right… I'll stop… just stay safe ok…?_ '; Alison replies with an emoji and with that their texting ends. The blonde gets bored, and her eyes start to close, she was falling asleep as she was watching one episode of Friends and then, she quickly wakes up when she hears her phone ringing…

_(Phone call)_

Alison says with a sleeping voice. – "Hello…?"

Pam. – "Oh, hi Ali… did I wake you up?"

Alison chuckles. – "No, I was just taking a little nap… it's ok… mmm… what's up?"

Pam. – "I wanted to ask you a favor if you don't mind…"

Alison nods. – "Sure… what is it?"

Pam. – "I forgot to pass by the pharmacy to collect Wayne's pills for his heart… I'm with Wayne in the airport, saying good-bye to our relatives, I'm afraid we will not get back in time to pick them before the pharmacy closes… could you get them for us?"

Alison sighs deeply, she promised to Emily that she wouldn't leave the house for today…

Alison. – "It really needs to be today? Can't we collect them tomorrow?"

Pam. – "I'm sorry for the inconvenient honey, but, these pills are doing wonderfully to his heart and I'm scared of what could happen if he skips a dose… I…"

The blonde notices the fear in Pam's voice, it was the same kind of fear that Emily had in her voice and she doesn't want to hear that fear in Pam's voice… even if that's mean she must break her promise with Emily…

Alison. – "Don't say more, I'll go and get them for you… you can pick them here in the house, in your return..."

Pam smiles. – "Thank you, ALI! Really, thank you…"

Alison smiles. – "It's nothing… don't worry…"

They keep talking for a moment and then when they hung up, Alison takes her car's keys and drives to the pharmacy…

**_(In the Airport)_ **

Wayne and Emily drove, each one of them, one car; the drive to the airport was longer than expected due to the snow in the road. It was late when they finally arrived; Emily quickly helped her relatives with their bags in order to get to the boarding gate just in time before the boarding was closed. She was saying her final good-byes to her cousins when she notices her mom on the phone.

A cousin says. – "Hey Emy, your girlfriend is super-hot! Do you've a photo of her in bikini? Can you share it with me?"

Emily laughs, she shakes her head, and she play-fully hit her cousin's head…

Emily. – "Hell NO! Stop saying nonsense and smoking weed! That bad habit is killing the few neurons you've!"

They keep talking and then, the relatives leave and just Wayne, Pam and Emily stay alone…

Wayne. – "Ok, let's go home…"

Emily nods

Pam says to Wayne. – "Oh darling, we need to pass by Emily's house before going home…"

Emily asks. – "Why?"

Pam. – "I asked Ali to pick up your Dad's medicine for his heart…"

Emily says with a shaking voice. – "You… you… you asked Ali to leave the house?!"

Pam. – "Well… yeah, you saw how long it took us to arrive, the return will be the same and I'm afraid when we will be back to Rosewood, the pharmacy will be already closed…"

Emily feels chills all over her body, her breathing becomes erratic, her look is filled with fear, with so much fear…

Wayne says with concern. – "Emy, are you ok? What is wrong? What…?"

Emily doesn't stay to hear his Dad's questions, she just starts running, she runs as fast as she can and she's sweating when she gets in her car… she turns on her car and quickly connects her phone in hands-free. She dials Alison's phone and her heart just beats with fear since the blonde is not answering…

Emily mumbles. – "Come on… pickup… come on Ali… come on babe… please… just pickup…"

The brunette's fears just get worse when she stares at the clock in her phone…  _8 pm_ …

**_(In the pharmacy)_ **

Pharmacist. – "Here, you go…"

Alison takes the bag and replies. – "Thank you…"

Pharmacist. – "You just arrived in time before I close the pharmacy…"

Alison chuckles. – "Lucky me…"

The blonde was walking towards the exit door, but she stops…

Pharmacist. – "Something wrong?"

Alison. – "I just remembered that I need something else…"

The pharmacist looks at his watch…  _7:57 pm…_

Pharmacist sighs. – "Ok, make it quickly, just for this occasion I'll close at 8:05… you've 8 minutes ok?"

Alison nods and she was trying to choose what tampons to buy when her phone started to ring. With the boxes of tampons and the bag with Wayne's pills, it was difficult to maneuver and takes the call but, in the end, she's able to put her phone on her ear…

Alison (over the phone). – "Hi, Em…"

Emily yells (over the phone). – "Why you weren't answering?!"

Alison (over the phone). – "Geez, Em… relax… it just took me some minutes to answer… you better control the tone of your voice, I'm not deaf, I can hear you perfectly, so, you don't need to yell…"

Emily takes deep breaths, she tries to control her emotions, but, she's over the edge as she sees what time is…  _8: 02 pm…_

The Pharmacist pats his watch, saying to Alison that she needs to hurry and the blonde nods; with the phone on her hear she walks towards the pharmacy's counter…

Emily (over the phone). – "Where are you?"

Alison (over the phone). – "In the pharmacy…"

Emily sighs hard and says with a serious voice (over the phone). – "You promised me to don't leave the house…"

Alison (over the phone). – "I know… but your mom called and…."

The Pharmacist. – "Miss, I need to close, please hurry…"

Alison nods. – "Yeah, sorry…"

The blonde puts her phone on the counter as she was getting the money from her bag. It was around 8:05 pm when Alison was paying for the tampons and when the door's bell rang, announcing that another customer was getting in…

Pharmacist stares at the person who just got in and says as he waves his hands. – "Sorry pal… we're closed, come back tomorrow…"

The blonde receives her change, the pharmacist walks towards the new customer as the blonde puts the box of tampons and the pills of Wayne in her bag; she puts the phone at her ear again and, she turns towards the door…

Emily (over the phone). – "What is taking you so long?! Go home! Now!"

The brunette was getting in Alison's nerve, the blonde was going to say something to Emily when they hear the 1st shot…

Emily screams (over the phone). – "What was that?! Ali...?! Ali, answer me?! Ali!"

The blonde can't speak, she's frozen with the phone on her ear. She can hear Emily, talking to her, but she can't talk… she can't move as she stares at the pharmacist, lying down in the floor, with a big stain of blood in his chest…

Emily screams (over the phone). – "Ali… talk to me! Ali, please, I'm begging you! Say something! Ali!"

The thief was wearing a black hoodie and he notices the blonde, standing there, shaking… he notices, she has a phone in her hands and without hesitation, he points out the gun in direction of Alison's head…

The black hoodie says. – "Don't talk... hang up… now…"

Emily says (over the phone). – "Ali… who's talking with you?! Ali…?!"

Alison gulps hard, she's tying to figure out what to do… but her mind is in blank…

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_I've lived… I've really, really lived, I've failed, I've been devastated, I've been broken, I've gone to hell and back. And I've also known joy, passion and my great love… see, that's what all people want to be able to say when they are, face to face, with Death… because after all, it's what we did, what we said, who we loved what makes this journey called 'life' worthy of living… even if it's a short journey… even if you wanted more time… the little happy moments are enough to face Death, without fear…_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter will follow immediately after the last scene of the previous chapter. Remember that, Emily rewound in time two years before Alison's time of Death. In the 1st narrative at the beginning, I don't mention the name of the character, but you will get who's narrative is at the end of the chapter
> 
> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts. And everything in italics, it's just the words in which I want to emphasize
> 
> NOTE 2: Everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.
> 
> I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!

**_*** Narrative ***_ **

**_I didn't want to fall in love... I'm not supposed to fall in love, but you came into this world... I saw you, I heard your heartbeat and without knowing... without expecting it... without wishing it... I fell... I fell in love... with you..._ **

It was a peaceful cold night of December in Rosewood, with all the people in their homes, it let an empty lonely street... It was very quiet, just snow was falling, and it was a beautiful scenery till the noisy shot of a gun perturbed such peaceful scene. There was no soul in the streets to notice it, there was no one, except for two entities, which were supposed to do just their job...

_(Outside the Pharmacy)_

Time snaps. - "It's not her Time! Her time of death is supposed to be fixed for next year! No, now! She's supposed to have an entire year before facing situations like this!" (He points out towards the pharmacy with frustration and says) "This shouldn't be happening..."

The black hoodie, at his side, just stares at him in silence, Death takes its list out of its Pocket, and looks at it. Time overlooks over Death's shoulder and a sigh of relief gets out of his mouth when he sees just one name in that list... a name that's not Alison...

Death. - "You look relieved...why?"

Time doesn't reply, he just sighs hard and starts walking in circles around his hoodie colleague. They stay in silence and Time notices how Death is constantly looking at the list... like if the angel of Death was sensing something...

Time. - "What are you waiting for? Collect the soul of your list and leave!"

Death says with serenity. - "From all the places in the world, somehow, I always find you in this town... I wonder why..."

Time. - "Where I go, what I do, it's not your business..."

Death. - "You're right; it's not and it's also not your business if I decide to stay here and wait..."

Time. - "Wait for what?"

Death. - "I can't cross the name of my list, not yet, he's still alive and, I've been enough time in this job to know that in situation like this, there's always the possibility of having more than one  _Death..."_

Time stops moving, he gulps and grips hard on his arms as he stares at the pharmacy...

Time mutters. - "Her name can't appear in your list... No tonight..."

Death smirks. - "Just give it  _time_..."

They exchange looks and Death smirks as Time shows in his eyes, a mix of fear and anger...

Time says with a bitter voice. - "It's not funny to use my name like that..."

Death. - "You look conflicted... why? Why her soul is so important to you?"

Time doesn't reply, he avoids Death's gaze and then, they hear a second shot. Time is exalted, afflicted and Death notices it...

Death. - "You should ask for a time off, being around the humans is starting to affect you..."

Time doesn't put attention in Death's words, his legs are waving, like if they were to move in any second and before he could make a step forward, the angel of Death stops him...

Death. - "We're not supposed to get involved with human's lives... there's always a reason for everything and you need to accept that..." (Death looks up at the sky and says) "He always has a reason for everything he does..."

Time snaps. - "A reason?! Really?! So, please enlighten me: what is the reason of having thousands of kids dying every day for hunger? Huh?!" (He increases the volume of his voice) "What is the reason of seeing this beautiful world being destroyed by pollution?!" (He yells with a bitter voice) "What is the reason of seeing all the wrong in this world and decide to do nothing about it?! Nothing... nothing, when he has the power of doing everything..."

Death is astonished with Time's speech; the hoodie has never seen him like this and Death can't find the right Words to say. Time makes a step forward, but he stops moving when the angel of Death grabs his arm...

Death. - "Don't do this, you can't stop the unavoidable..."

Time inclines towards the hoodie, with a diminutive gap between their faces, Time says with a piercing gaze...

Time. - "You can't tell me what I can or can't do..."

Death. - "Sooner or later, she'll die and, you, you can't stop it..."

Time smirks. - "Oh really?!" (He says with a challenging look) "Just watch me..."

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_We don't like to talk about Death because we don't like to lose and, dying, it feels like losing... like you lost the game but, how fair is to lose a game you were destiny to lose anyway? How fair is to leave without being able to say good-bye? How fair is to leave when you just found love, happiness, joy? How fair is that...?_ **

_(Inside the Pharmacy)_

Alison is shaking, she almost pees in her pants with the second shot, the bullet was so close to nail in her head, but thank God, her instinct kicked off and before she could realize it, she was dodging the bullet; she fell down in the floor and now, she was lying in the floor... shaking. She dodged the bullet, but the danger was still present...

The thief. - "You shouldn't have done that..."

Alison is glued to the floor, she can't move... she can't breathe... she can't feel the phone in her ear since the phone flew away when she dodged the bullet; but the phone wasn't far from her since she still hears Emily's voice...

Emily with despair (over the phone). - "Ali! ALI please tell me what is happening! Please..." (Sobbing) "Please be safe... please..."

The blonde hears Emily's words, but she also hears the gun. She knows this much about guns, a noise like that, mean just one thing: someone is getting ready to shoot...

The thief loads his gun and points it out in direction of the blonde. Alison shuts down her eyes, she closes her fists hard and starts to pray... she prays to God, but not for herself, not for her life, not for her soul... she prays, she begs for Emily's well-being, she prays for Emily's happiness; Emily needs to be happy even if she's not around to watch it; no matter what happens with her today, Emily needs to be ok... that's the only thought in Alison's mind...

The finger was in the trigger, the target was in the sight and everything was settle for an unavoidable ending... but... that's the funny thing about life... everything can change in a wink of an eye…

The bell of the door sounds and, an unexpected presence gets inside...

Time puts his hands up and says with a smile. - "Wow! What do we have here?!"

Time looks at the scared blonde; their eyes meet, and Time tries to comfort her with a smile...  ** _I'm no longer alone_** , Alison thinks, and she curves her lips up, showing a tiny smile in her face...

The thief points out the gun towards Time with shaky hands.

Thief. - "What are you doing here, this shop is closed?!"

Time slowly walks towards the thief with his hands up and says with serenity...

Time. - "I could ask you the same... what are you doing here, Michael?"

 ** _Michael?! How he knows my name?!,_**  The thief doesn't know what is happening, the situation is getting out of control and he looks anxious...

Time keeps approaching as he says. - "I made a question, Michael, what are you doing here? What are you doing with your  _time_?"

The thief says nervously. - "How do you know my name? I don't know you..."

Time smirks. - "But I know you... I know that your time in this world has been rough but, do you really want to pass the rest of your time in jail?"

The thief gulps hard. Time is face to face with the thief, the muzzle of the gun nailing in his chest. Alison gulps hard, looking scared of what could happen to Time, but she calms down when Time winkle an eye to her with a smile. Alison chuckles...

Time. - "He's still breathing... if he survives, you might be able to get a short sentence but, if you let him die... if you shoot her too... you're going to spend a really, really long time in torment, without freedom... jail... hell... that's what is waiting for you, if you kill them both..."

The thief gulps...

Time. - "Do you really want that for you, Michael? Do you really want to waste your precious time like that?"

The thief is nervous, he waves the gun between Alison & Time, his hand's shaking, the finger slowly pushing against the trigger, in any second, the gun can be shot by accident...

Time. - "Don't do this, Michael, don't kill her... please... don't..."

(Gunshots)

Yeah, it was a cold night of December, just snow falling from the sky, without a person in the streets, a very quiet and peaceful white scenery, so peaceful, till shots are heard again and then, the sirens paint the white scenery with flashes of blue and red...

**_*** Emily's narrative ***_ **

**_You dream with love, you wish for it and then you realize what wicked game is it, to allow yourself to feel... to love... to let someone in... to dream with someone... yeah... what a wicked game is... to love someone like you..._ **

Emily was a mess, all her worse fears were consuming her spirit, and it got worse when she arrived at the pharmacy. She couldn't park close, sirens where everywhere and the brunette feels a cold chill running in her body as she reaches the scene...

Emily mumbles with tears. - "No... please, no again... No..."

She gets out of her car, shaking, and she jumps with fear when an ambulance passes in front of her.

Emily. - "Should I follow it?! Is she there?! Is she... is she d-...?!"

The brunette can't bring herself to end her sentence, she quivers and knees in the snowing street, with the look down, Emily feels like if someone punched her hard in her stomach, so hard that it's impossible to move... it's impossible to breathe. The brunette is having a panic attack, and someone notices it...

Toby. - "Emily?! Emily!"

She can hear the familiar voice of her friend... she can feel his arms around her, shaking her... she can feel how Toby is trying to help her but, it's not him, who she needs, he's not her oxygen... no, it's not… Toby is not the one who can make her feel better... the one who's pure oxygen for her... no, he's not, that person, it's someone else...

 ** _I need oxygen, I need to breathe_** ; Emily thinks, but she can't get her lungs to work... her body is not responding, and she starts feeling dizzy without oxygen in her body; her world is spinning without air... without her. Emily was over the point of fading when she hears the voice which she thought she would never hear again...

Alison. - "Em...? Emily!"

Emily's body reacts with Alison's voice, she can barely breathe but her body is strong enough to move... she rushes, she fights her way between the paramedics & the cops and then, she can breathe again when her arms reach the blonde...

Alison sobs. - "Emily!"

Emily say nothing, she just hugs the blonde and holds her tight, refusing to let her go...

**_*** Emily's narrative ***_ **

**_I never dreamed to find someone like you... I never dreamed to be loved by someone like you and, I dream with never lose someone like you... to never lose you, ever again..._ **

Emily sobs. - "I was so afraid of losing you!"

Alison sobs. - "I was so scared to never see you again... for a second I thought I was going to die tonight and, I would probably be dead by now if it wasn't for that mister..."

Emily. - "Mister...?"

Alison breaks the hug and looks around, she frowns as she can't find her savior...

Alison mumbles. - "He was just here..."

The blonde couldn't find him anywhere but, he wasn't far. At the distance, Time was watching over them with a huge grin on his face...

Death says with an angry voice. - "Are you proud of your actions?!"

Time turns his head in direction of the hoodie and smirks. - "Well... I'm grinning... what does that tell you?"

Death huffs angry, she looks at her list and huffs more as she sees no name in her list...

Time smiles. - "No one died tonight... do you understand what that means?! It means, it's possible to erase the names of your list!" (He turns his look in direction of the blonde and says with a smile) "It means... she still has a chance to live..."

Death. - "I'm getting tired of your little game here; your presence is disturbing the big design! And it's wrong! You need to stop, now!"

Time. - "You can't ask me to walk away when I just found out I can save her..."

Death gets angry, she pushes him hard against the snowing floor, she puts her foot over Time's neck and slowly steps over his throat as she says with a lethal gaze...

Death. - "This is the last time you messed out with my work... next year, it has been decided that I'll collect her soul and you... you'll not stop me..."

Time doesn't feel intimidated and he says with a huge smirk on his face...

Time smirks. - "Wanna bet?!"

Death huffs angry, she's done with Time's provocations and she disappears. Time sighs heavy, lying down in the snowing ground, he looks up at the sky, at all the snowflakes falling...

Time says to the sky. - "Are you watching?! Are you going to stop me?! Are you gonna let her live?!"(Deep sighs) "Off course you're not answering... I don't know why I bother to ask..."

He stays in the ground, thinking. Then, he gets out something from his pocket, an old picture. A tear falls from his eye as he stares at the old photo, he covers his eyes with his arm, trying to push away the tears...

Time chuckles with tears. - "Oh damn... this feeling again..."

He uncovers his eyes when someone stretches a hand towards him, offering him a hand to stand up. A red-haired boy says as he's chewing gum and making bubbles gum...

Red-haired boy. - "Wanna a hand?"

Time chuckles and takes his hand, he stands up and says as he's cleaning the snow from his clothes...

Time. - "What are you doing here...?"

Red-haired boy smiles. - "What do you think?! I'm here to help!"

Time looks at the teenager red-haired boy, he looks at his folkloric clothes and at the arch with the arrows in his back...

Time. - "I don't need your help  _Cupid_... you should leave... I've enough, dealing with that cold lady called  _Death_  and, the last thing I need, it's a brat like you, around me, just to fuck even more the situation..."

Cupid. - "Oh! Come on Man! Let me help you!"

Time says  _'No',_  he breaks Cupid's bubble gum and he laughs hard as it explodes in Cupid's face. The boy cleans his face and when he turns his gaze towards Time, he notices how Time's staring at the girls...

Cupid says with proud. - "One of my best matches, don't you think?"

Time doesn't reply, he's lost in his thoughts; alternating his look between his old picture and the girls. A tear appears, once again, in his face but this time, it's Cupid who clears it for him...

Cupid looks down and says. - "Sorry..."

The red-haired waves his foot and keeps the look down as if he was feeling guilty of something…

Time rolls his eyes. – "Stop it… I told you long ago, that I'm not angry with you…"

Cupid. – "I know… but still… I shouldn't have..."

Time cuts his off. – "What?! Wounding me with that arrow of yours, just to play some sort of prank on me?!"

Cupid nods

Time smirks and turns his gaze to the girls. – "Well… too late for that… what is done, is done…"

Cupid stays at his side, he looks at the girls and says…

Cupid. – "Death is angry… I saw her just a moment ago… I've never seen her pissed off like that…"

Time smirks. – "She'll get over it…"

They keep staring at the couple in silence, till one of them break the silence…

Time gulps. – "You're not here to reveal my secret, isn't it?"

Cupid shakes his head and murmurs. – "No… I'm half responsible for this… it was my arrow, my prank who brought her to this world…"

Time smirks. – "Hey, give me a little of credit too, don't you!"

They chuckle and then, Time stares at his old photo and Cupid, curious, he looks at the photo too and he smiles as he stares at the picture of a little baby blonde...

Cupid smiles. - "She got your eyes..."

Time smiles. - "She did, isn't?!"

Cupid smirks. - "And your sassy attitude, your issues with authority, your bad temper, your..."

The red-haired boy keeps listing all his  _'not too great'_  qualities and Time chuckles, he smiles... he laughs; as for the first time in a long time... he has hope... hope to save his child…

**_*** Time's Narrative ***_ **

**_I didn't want to fall in love... I'm not supposed to fall in love, but you came into this world... I saw you, I heard your heartbeat and without knowing... without expecting it... without wishing it... I fell... I fell in love... with you..._ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts. And everything in italics, it's just the words in which I want to emphasize
> 
> NOTE 2: The * X * it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.
> 
> I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_The universe is a funny thing, no matter how you see it, how much you study it, the universe will always be a huge mystery... so, why we worry about fully understand it? Why we try to control it? Why we consume our precious time making questions we will never solve...? Why?! Why we can't just close our eyes, and breath it in? Why we can't just live...? Live... because life is a mystery you can't control, it's a game you must play till you can't anymore... and when the endgame comes... it's always when you least expect it..._ **

The Fields rushed inside the police station, worried for the blonde who has become like another daughter for them, they rush inside the building filled with cops, looking for Emily & Alison, they were there to comfort the blonde who just experienced an awful robbery but, the one who was more needed of comfort, it was another girl...

Emily was still shaking, looking so pale that Alison was affraying the brunette would get sick after so stressful night. Yes, Alison was the one who lived the scary events but, the one who was more tormented with it, it was Emily. The Fields find the girls and they get more concerned when they look at a pale, very pale brunette, glued to Alison...

Pam. - "ALI! You're..."

Alison. - "I'm ok, you don't need to worry about me..."

Wayne smiles. - "We're so glad nothing bad happened to you..."

Pam. - "I would never forgive myself if something bad would happen to you..."

Emily grips harder on Alison and says. - "Neither, I would..."

Pam feels worse, hearing Emily's sharp words and, Alison doesn't approve Emily's behavior...

Alison scolds. - "Emily! You've no right to say those words to your mom!"

Emily doesn't reply, her lips just quivers like she was going to cry, but she doesn't, she just buries her face in Alison's neck and grips harder on Alison.

A police approaches and says. – "Miss DiLaurentis, we need your statement, please follow me…"

Alison nods. – "Off course…"

The blonde tries to unglue Emily from her and follow the cop, but she can't…

Alison. - "Em... I need to go with the cop... please let me go..."

 _'Let me go..._ ' those words resounded inside Emily's mind and a terrifying fear possessed the brunette. For Emily, there was nothing scarier than letting Alison go…

Emily grips harder on Alison's and says with a broken voice. – "No, no, no… I can't…"

Alison and the Fields gulp hard, they have never seen the brunette like that…

Wayne pats Emily's arm and says. – "Emy, it's ok…"

 ** _It's not ok!_**  Emily thinks; she recalls all the times she has lost Alison, the 1st time when A happened and everybody thought she was dead… the time when Alison died, really died and, gave her heart to Wayne… and the 2nd time the blonde died, in the kissing rock… yeah… Emily recalls each moment, each painful moment and she can't let her go… no again…

Alison stands up, but she can't move since Emily hugs her tight from the waist. The blonde sighs heavy, she doesn't know what to do but thankfully, someone else does…

Toby. – "Hey partner, I'll take it from here…"

The other cop nods and leaves. Toby gives a sympathetic smile and, looking at Emily, he says…

Toby. – "Why I don't take your statement here? What do you say?"

Alison smiles to Toby, she sits again and hugs Emily while she mumbles a 'thank you', Toby just nods, and he takes Alison's statement…

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

That night was an awful night, but between all the bad, Alison decides to focus in the good part, in the part of surviving, of living after that… feeling the need to meditate, to deal with her feelings, the next day, Alison goes to the only place she finds peace...

Alison says while putting some flowers over the grave. – "Hi mom… it has been a while since the last time I came, isn't?" (She sighs and knees in front of the grave and keeps talking) "I'm sorry, I've no excuse, I guess that happens when you lose track of  _time_ …." (Sighs) "I've a lot of things to tell you…"

The blonde talks for hours, something about talking to the grave of her mom, it helped her to feel better. Walking on the cemetery, towards her car; the blonde notices she has not her phone with her; her phone must has dropped when she was in front of her mother's grave; Alison turns back and for her surprise she finds something else beside her phone… well, actually, someone else…

Alison frowns. – "Hey… what are you doing here?" (She looks at the flowers, this person has in its hand, and the fact they're standing in front of her mother's grave when she says) "Are those for my mom? Did you know her?"

Time sighs heavy, he wasn't expecting to get caught by the blonde, but it was too late to hide…

Time says while putting his flowers beside Alison's flowers. – "I knew your mom, I thought about passing by and say 'hi'; I hope you don't mind…"

Beside the flowers, Alison's phone was there, lying down on the grass; Time takes it and gives it to Alison. Time stretches his hand towards Alison, with the phone in the palm of his hand, he waits for the blonde to take it, but Alison doesn't take it immediately; no, she can't, for some reason she's entranced in Time's look…

Time raises an eyebrow. – "Something wrong?"

Alison mumbles, still staring at Time without blink. – "I'm not sure… there's something familiar in your eyes I can't explain… I…."

Time gulps hard and avoids eye-contact. – "Take your phone, I need to go…"

Alison nods, she takes her phone and puts it in her bag. Without looking at her into the eyes, Time looks at the blonde, who's standing in front of him, by the corner of his eyes and says…

Time. – "How have you been? I mean… after everything that happened that night…"

Alison sighs. – "I'm alive, so, I guess, I'm fine…"

Time. – "You don't sound fine…"

Alison stares at the grave, at the flowers of the grave and replies…

Alison. – "I'm worried about my girlfriend, she's… she's having a bad time dealing with everything that happened…"

Time. – "I see… and you aren't?"

Alison. – "I've lived worse things…"

Time gulps hard, looking down at his fists, he closes them tight, feeling so angry with himself, for all the times he could help the blonde, he could avoid all the bad things she lived but, he didn't stop it, he did nothing beside watch…

Alison looks at her watch and says. – "I should go, Emily will freak out again if I'm not at the house before she comes back home…"

The blonde starts walking back at her car, and once again, she stops and turns back; Time stares at her and he gasps with surprise when the blonde hugs him without a warning…

Alison hugs him tight and says with a big smile. – "Thank you for saving me that night, really, thank you…"

Time's breathing becomes erratic, his blue eyes are blurry with tears, his throat is blocked with a huge wave of feelings he can't process; this is the 1st time he's this close to the blonde, to his child; he doesn't know what to do, besides, hugging her back. He hugs her for the 1st time and tears fall without stop, he closes his eyes, but the tears keep flowing. He hugs her tight and wish he could stop time and stay like this forever, but he knows he shouldn't, so, he just breaths deep, taking this moment in. For a reason she can't understand, Alison feels extremely emotional with that hug and tears fall from her eyes too…

Alison mumbles with tears, while hugging Time very tight. – "Thank you… thank you for being there for me…"

Time hugs her very tight too and mumbles with tears in his eyes and a heart wrenching voice. – "I'm here… I'm always here… for you…"

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

It had been an emotional evening, visiting her mother's grave, seeing her savior again. Feeling exhausted for all the feelings around her heart, Alison sighs when she arrives home; the only thing she wanted to do, it was to take a bath to relax but sadly that wasn't going to happen…

Emily rushes towards Alison and snaps. – "Where were you?! Why didn't you call me if you were going to be out?! Wh…"

The brunette shells Alison with so many questions that it brings Alison over the edge…

Alison yells. – "EMILY, STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Emily steps back, she gulps hard, this is the 1st time that Alison has ever yelled at her like that. Alison sees pain in Emily's eyes and she feels bad but, she can't keep living in these conditions, having Emily always breathing over her neck, not feeling free to go out without texting Emily or having her permission. Emily's behavior since the robbery is suffocating her and, Alison needs to stop it, for the well-being of their relationship; she just hopes Emily will understand it…

Alison. – "Emily, I can't do this anymore…"

Emily gulps hard, she feels broken hearing Alison's words. And Alison notices how broken Emily feels…

Emily says with a broken voice. – "What do you mean? Are you… are you…" (hard gulp) "Are you breaking up with me?"

Alison. – "What?! NO! Off course not…"

Emily can breathe again with Alison's reply…

Alison. – "When I say I can't do this anymore, I mean, I can't keep living like a prisoner, Em…"

Emily. – "What do you mean?"

Alison. – "Em, since the robbery in the pharmacy, if I go out, I need to do it with you at my side or I need to text you for permission, and when I'm out for school or shopping or for whatever the reason, each minute, I receive a text from you, and if I not reply, you snap, you get mad!"

Emily looks down and presses her lips together, the blonde is not lying…

Alison grabs Emily by the arms and says. – "Em, I love you a lot, I love spending my life with you, you're my forever but, you're suffocating me, this has to stop, it's not healthy for you neither for me…"

Emily stares at her into the eyes and says. – "I know… but…"

Alison. – "But, what?"

Emily. – "I'm scared, I'm terrified of losing you…"

Alison sighs. – "Em…"

Emily. – "Ali! You can die, at any second!"

Alison. – "You can die, too, at any second! But, you don't see me chaining you to the bed!"

Emily pouts. – "I've not chained you…"

Alison. – "It's a metaphor, mermaid… what I mean, we can't live in fear… we deserve better than that…"

Emily sighs, she knows what Alison means, and she whishes it could be so easy to just let it go, but she can't find the way to do it…

Alison hugs her and says. – "Please, Em, you need to stop being so overprotective…"

Emily pouts. – "I'll try…"

Alison chuckles and kisses her in the lips. – "Well, that's enough for me…" (She holds her hand and says) "Come on, let's relax with a bubbles' bath…"

Emily teases. – "I thought you said you needed more space…"

Alison rolls her eyes. – "I wasn't talking about that!"

Emily giggles and like always she follows the blonde, her Queen… because she would follow her till the end of the world… even to the afterlife…

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

A week after their talk, Emily was in their house, staring at her phone and eating her nails; not texting Alison to check where she was, it was harder of what the blonde can imagine; but, Alison was right, Emily breathing over Alison's neck is not healthy and Emily is doing her best to don't overwhelm the blonde with her constant fear…

Staring at her phone without blink; Emily jumps from the sofa when she hears a knock; she rushes towards the door, thinking it's Alison who just forgot her keys but, it wasn't the blonde…

Emily. – "Did you forget your keys?!" (She opens the door and frowns) "What are you doing here?" (She looks at the red-haired boy beside this person and says) "And who is him?!"

Cupid stretches his hand and says with a big smirk. – "Hi! I'm Cupid… nice to meet you and, you're welcome, by the way…"

Emily. – "Huh? Why I should thank you?"

Cupid. – "Why?! Do you've any idea of how many arrows I used in that cold pretentious blonde?! Geez… pass through all her walls and, made her feel something, it didn't go easy…"

Time stares at Cupid with a look and the little brat just shrugs…

Cupid. – "What?! I'm not lying, it's true… she's just like her Dad, too stubborn to show her true emotions…"

Time squints his eyes to Cupid and both start a stare-off…

Emily says, still confused. – "I've not idea what is happening, here! What are you doing in my house?"

Time comes in without an invitation while he says. – "We need to talk…"

Cupids follows him and nods. – "Yeah… we need to talk… mmm… hey do you've something to eat? I'm hungry!"

Both entities get inside, and Emily stays speechless in the door…

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

Cupid eating chips was the only noise in the house, silence was filling the room and Time doesn't know what to say after the revelation he just did... he just stares at Emily and looking at her face, he can see the impact of his words on her...

 ** _I'm in Death's list... I don't have a lot of time..._**  Emily says to herself, she gulps hard while she's processing everything that Time just revealed. A lot of questions emerge into her mind...

Emily gulps. - "So... so... I... I'm going to..."

Cupid says while eating chips. - "Yeah... you're gonna die..."

Time hits Cupid head and says. - "Hey! Use a little of tact and delicacy when you speak!"

Cupid looks down. - "Sorry..."

Time sighs heavy and says while he approaches to Emily. - "Look, nothing is decided yet... we can prevent it..."

Emily says hysterically. - "How?! How are we gonna prevent it?! Do you know how I will die?!"

Time shakes his head. - "No... I never know how time ends for anyone... I just know when..."

Emily gulps hard and asks with fear of what will be the answer... but at this point... she needs to know...

Emily asks. - "W... W-when?"

Time gulps hard...

Emily insists. - "Come on! Tell me! Wh..."

Time cuts her off. - "Today..."

Emily drops her jaw open and with shaking legs she steps back... she can't believe she's out of time…

Emily mumbles. - "How... why... why I'm in its list? I wasn't supposed to die now..."

Cupid says while eating chips. - "Well... you weren't supposed to travel in time and, rewind it either so... my guess is: you mess with the time line of life... and you mess with your time too... every action has a reaction and, this is the reaction of your actions, this is life saying you: 'fuck u'..."

Time hits again Cupid's head and scolds. - "You have a big mouth! Shut up!"

Cupid whines while rubbing his head. - "Hey! That hurts!"

Emily mumbles. - "I did this?! I provoked my own Death sentence?!"

Time. - "Look, looking for a responsible will help no one..."

Emily gulps hard and nods. - "You're right... so, what then?"

Time. - "I don't know... but one thing is sure, if you are Death's new target, we need to put you as far as possible from Alison... it's too risky for her to be around you... she can…"

Emily cuts him off. – "She can ends hurt because of me or worse… no, that can't happen… nothing bad can happen to her because of me… If my life is in danger, I need to put distance between us… I need to be sure she's safe…"

Time smiles. – "Glad to see, we're on the same page…"

After a lot of thinking, Emily decides that the best way to protect Alison of whatever danger is near her; it's to leave. In a rush, Emily makes a bag, throwing inside, the 1st things she finds in their room. A photo of them in the night table almost makes Emily doubt about her decision but, her instinct to keep Alison safe is stronger so, in the end, the brunette leaves but not without saying a word. She leaves a note saying…

_'I'm sorry Ali… I can't stay close to you now… I can't explain it, I just can't… please don't look for me and, just be safe… With great love, Emily…"_

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

At night, in the Hollis Bar & Grill, Emily raises an eyebrow since she's shocked of how much Cupid was devouring…

Emily. – "OMG! How much you can eat?!"

Cupid. – "Hey! Don't judge me! You've no idea how much energy it takes to make people fall in love!"

Emily shakes her head in disbelief; to be honest, now she knows Cupid, it's nothing like she imagined; but right now, Cupid is her last concern for her; the brunette looks at her watch and her heart beats faster each time she sees the hands clock turn; each second, each minute it's feel like the last and Emily doesn't want to admit it, but she's terrified of dying. Completely consumed by her own fears, Emily jumps scary when someone pats her shoulder…

Time. – "Hey, relax… you're not alone, we'll protect you…"

Cupid says with food in his mouth. – "Yeah…"

Emily smirks looking at Cupid. – "Honestly, I've no idea what you're doing here… how a brat like you can protect me or help me…?"

Time smirks. – "I told him the same…"

Cupid pouts. – "Hey! I can be useful…"

Time and Emily laughs, they keep teasing Cupid till Emily asks something to Time…

Emily. – "Why are you doing this?"

Time smirks. – "What? Teasing Cupid? Because it's funny to mess out with him…"

Emily chuckles and shakes her head. – "No, I wasn't talking about that… why are you doing this? Why are you here? Helping me, helping me to keep Alison's safe, why you're always around us?"

Time avoids eye-contact, he doesn't want to reveal anything, but he's short of words. Emily stares at him and she waits for an answer but, the only thing she gets it's to see Time walking away of the place…

Emily. – "What is he doing?!"

Cupid smirks. – "What he knows to do best… run away…"

Emily and Cupid, both think Time was just avoiding to reply, Emily's questions, but it wasn't that, no, Time walked outside the place when he noticed the presence of a black hoodie…

Time says angry. – "What is your fucking problem?! Why you can't just let them be happy?!"

Death replies with a lot of serenity in its voice. – "I'm just doing my job and, you should do the same…"

Time groans angry

Death. – "You're too emotional, what is coming on with you?"

Time doesn't reply Death's question, he just grabs the hoodie from the arm and tries to drag it far from there. They're just able to cross the street when the angel of death stops their track and pulls back…

Death. – "What are you doing?!"

Time. – "Taking you away from Emily… I can't let you take her soul…"

Death. – "Why?"

Time snaps. – "Because I don't wanna see her in pain, losing the person she loves the most, it will kill her!"

Death frowns, the angel of death has just realized who's the real concern for Time…

Death. – "So, all of this… it's because of her… because of that blonde…"

Time gulps hard, realizing he might overshared or say more of what he should but, it's too late to take back his words and worse… it's too late to stop what will happen next…

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

Alison huffs, she talks with herself while she's driving around Rosewood, looking for Emily.

Alison. – "Really, Em! I said I needed space, but I didn't mean you to leave! Why you take everything to the extremes!" (She sighs) "Geez, where are you?! Why you leave me like that?! I'll kick your beautiful ass for leaving me like that! Just wait for when I find you…"

The blonde drives around the town till she's hungry and decides to make a stop to the 1st restaurant she finds open.

Looking for Time, Emily gets out of the restaurant, her eyes gets bigger when she sees at the other side of the street, Time discussing with Death. The brunette is determined to confront Death, Emily believes she needs to do something, she was in the corner of the street, ready to cross the street and confront Death when someone confronts her…

Alison yells. – "Emily!"

Emily turns around and gulps. – "Ali…?!"

**_*** Alison's Narrative ***_ **

**_I'll do it tomorrow, I'll finish later… I'll tell her how much I love her someday… I will be better someday… yeah… we make promises to ourselves, to the people we love… we promise and promise 'cause you never think that the last time is the last time, you think there will be more… you think you've forever… but you don't…_ **

Alison says when she hits Emily's arm. – "Idiot!"

Emily rubs her arm. – "Augh…"

Since the moment she read the note of Emily, Alison was decided to kick Emily's ass, to yell, to snap hard on the brunette but, now that she's in front of her, now that she sees those beautiful chocolate's eyes, her emotions take over her body and all Alison can do is to rush towards Emily and hugs her.

Emily freezes with the hug and gulps. – "Ali?"

Alison sobs with tears in her blue eyes. – "You promised me to love me! To always be with me! You can't leave me like that… you can't…"

Emily says with watery eyes. – "Ali… I love you, it's because I love you that I left…"

Alison. – "That makes no sense, Emily!"

Emily says with a broken voice. – "Ali, I promise you, I'm doing this for us… you might don't understand now, but I promise, that I'll explain you everything… but no now, now you need to go and stay far away from me…"

The brunette sees the broken facial expression of the blonde and tears fall from her eyes; Emily can't look at the broken face of Alison, but she needs to face Death by herself. Overwhelmed with emotions, with feelings; Emily crosses the street in a rush without putting attention on the road…

Alison sees the love of her life, once again, walking away from her; Alison is staring at Emily and her eyes get bigger of fear when she sees a car driving very fast towards the brunette…

Death looks at its watch and says. – "It's time…"

Time gulps hard. – "No, please…"

Death turns in direction of Emily; the angel of Death sees the car which is driving fast towards the brunette and the black hoodie takes out its list… ready to cross Emily's name but… Death just frowns confused…

Death mumbles. – "Wait… the name of my list is changing…"

Time. – "WHAT?!" (He stares at the new name which is appearing and mumbles) "No, no… she's too far from her! She can't arrive at time… she…"

Alison screams. – "Emily!"

The blonde is in panic mode, she doesn't know what to do beside wishing to stop it, and for her surprise, she does it… she stops  _time_ …

Everything is frozen… the car… Emily… the people in the restaurant… it's like someone just pressed the button of pause, and now everything is frozen, everything… except two entities…

Death. – "How did she do that?!" (She stares at Time and asks) "What you're not telling me?!"

Time is speechless, he wasn't expecting this, no one was expecting this and especially no one was expecting what was coming next…

Alison looks around and frowns. – "What is happening?!"

The blonde has no idea of what is happening, she doesn't know how everything is frozen in time except her, little by little, everything start moving in slow motion; Alison doesn't have enough power to freeze time for a long period of time and even if Alison don't understand what is happening, she knows she doesn't have a lot of time, so, she rushes to do what she wants to do…

Time screams with fear. – "NO! ALISON! NO, Please!"

Alison says while she rushes towards Emily. – "I'll protect you from any harm…" (She stretches her arms while she's running and says) "I've to protect you…"

In slow motion, the car starts moving, and just in time, Alison reaches Emily to push her out of the road…

Alison says with tears while she pushes a frozen Emily away from the road. – "Em… I love you… I lov-…"

(Sounds of a car's horn and screeching tires)

Time resume its course, nothing is no longer frozen; and Emily shakes her head with confusion as she can't understand what just happened; one second, she was in the middle of the street, and now… she's lying down in the ground without being hit by the car…

Emily rubs her head. – "What… how…?"

The brunette looks around and when she stares at the spot where she was just seconds ago, when she sees the blood, when she sees the bleeding blonde, Emily screams with pain, with so much pain…

Emily screams with tears in her eyes. - "ALI! NOOO!"

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

**_*** Alison's Narrative ***_ **

**_Assumptions… so many assumptions… so little we know about how life really works. We make promises, we make plans and then life happens, death happens, and when it does, the real question is… what to do from there? What to do when you're facing death?_ **

Disoriented, feeling dizzy, Alison opens her eyes and she looks confused when she finds herself in a white place, she looks around, there's no walls, no doors, there's nothing… till someone appears…

Death. – "We need to talk…"

Alison looks at the hoodie in black and frowns. – "Who are you? Where I'm? What happened? Wh-…?"

Deaths gets closer till they're face to face…

Death cuts her off and says again. – "Like I said, we need to talk…"

**_*** Alison's Narrative ***_ **

**_Assumptions… so many assumptions… we assume we know everything, that nothing can surprise us and then, life throws us a curveball we can't dodge… something more beyond our understanding… and the real question is: can you handle it? Can you accept your fate? Can you accept your death sentence? Can you leave behind the one you love?_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter will start immediately after the last scene of the previous chapter (Alison & Death's talking). Yes, Alison died again, for the 3rd time and, don't worry, Emily will rewind time again… but it will get better or worse? Who knows… ^^ you'll need to keep reading it…
> 
> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts. And everything in italics, it's just the words in which I want to emphasize
> 
> NOTE 2: The * X * it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.
> 
> I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!

**_Alison's narrative. – "I saw it like a dream… I thought it was a dream but, it wasn't… no, it wasn't…"_ **

Death. – "Are you listening to me? Are you putting attention of what I'm saying…? ALISON!"

Alison looks at the black hoodie and chuckles in disbelief. – "This is absurd… this can't be real… this… who will believe such a nonsense?!"

Death. – "This is limbo… we're in limbo, Alison… I brought you here because this time loop must stop! NOW!" (Sighs) "She has to stop playing God… she has to stop repeating time, re-experience everything over and over, it will change nothing…"

Alison gulps. – "You're saying that no matter what, I'll die?!"

Death. – "Everybody dies… that's part of the cycle of life…"

Alison mumbles. – "I don't want to die… at least not yet…"

Death. – "No one wants to die, but, it's not to us to decide…"

Alison snaps. – "It's MY LIFE! I should have a word about it!"

Death. – "Listen to me, you can't change the future, she, Emily can't change the future… you just need to accept it…"

Alison. – "Resignation has never been my way of living…"

Death. – "Then, go ahead, live again, over and over… re-experience your own death, over and over… till the end of times…"

Alison gulps hard, she recalls the feeling, the asphyxiating feeling she has every time she dies and, it's really something she doesn't want to repeat ever again…

Death gets closer and says. – "You're the only one who can make her stop…"

They stay face to face and, Alison crosses her arms above her chest, taking a defensive posture…

Alison. – "And, why should I stop her?!"

Death looks at her into the eyes and asks. – "Do you really want to keep dying?"

Alison gulps and, shakes her head

Death. – "If you could see the future in a dream… what you want to see?"

Alison closes her eyes and says. – "I would like to see Emily happy… really happy… glowing of happiness…"

Death. – "That will never happen if we continue in this time loop… she will never be really happy, if she sees you dying over and over…"

Alison gulps

Death pats Alison's shoulder and says. – "I believe time should flow free… in which direction will go: bad or good… it's not to us to decide…"

Alison stares at the angel of death into the eyes. – "And, who decides then?! Who decides if I deserve to live or die?!"

Death sighs and, the blonde pushes away, Death's hand which was in her shoulder.

Alison yells angry. – "I've being a horrible human being but, I'm trying to be better, I'm really trying to be a better person for Emily…" (Sighs) "Deep down, I still believe I don't deserve happiness… I don't deserve her but, I don't believe either that I deserve to die, not now that I'm really happy… not now that I'm finally with Emily…"

Death. – "If you two keep refusing your fate… you're only hurting yourselves over and over…"

Alison.- "I'm a fighter… I'm a survivor… and I prefer to be it, till the bitter end…"

Death. – "You say that now, because it's like the 3rd time you die, right? Do you really want to live a 4th, a 5th… do you really want to relive all your deaths over and over… it may become 10 or 100 deaths… do you really believe you'll be able to handle it…?"

Alison gulps hard and her eyes gets bigger of fear…

Death leans towards Alison and whispers into Alison's ear. – "You can't handle it… so many deaths, you can't… it will break you… no human can handle so many deaths…"

Alison pushes the black hoodie away and says with a sassy voice. – "You call that an intimidation?!" (Smirks) "Please, I have done better intimidations when I was in high school…"

Death groans angry, the blonde steps forwards and stands face to face, looking at the angel of death into the eyes and Death gulps because this is the 1st time anyone looks at her without fear…

Alison. – "I'm not afraid of you, I'm not afraid of dying, and I'll die a thousand times for Emily… for Emily… I'll do anything… even facing death, facing you! Over and over… because that's how big my love for her is… so, kill me again, and then again… kill me all the times you want… I'll be back, I'll cling on life for her… because I love her, because I can't leave her behind… because no matter how many times you kill me, no matter how much it hurts to die, no matter how much it hurts to recalls all my deaths, I'll keep living and dying for her… my love for her is that big… so, since I'll never stop loving her… never… we'll keep in this game till you get tired…"

Death. – "Never say  _'never'_ …"

The blonde frowns, because not loving Emily seems impossible to her, but that's the trick… nothing is impossible…

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

**_*** Emily's narrative ***_ **

**_I've come a long way to see you… it has been a difficult road, but I just want you to live… you came into my heart and I just knew… I was in love… I was in front of my soulmate… and because I love you… I can't let you die… no matter the cost, I'll not let you die for me…_ **

**_Alison is dead, Alison died again because of ME!_** ; Emily thinks that and, those sentences repeat over and over in her mind like a broken record. She's just able to get out of her mind, when Time shakes her from the arms…

Time. – "Come on! Stop thinking it too much and just ask me to rewind it! NOW!"

Cupid. – "Are you like a genie?"

Time. – "Shut up, cupid…"

Cupid pouts. – "Hey! Don't talk to me, like that!"

Both entities start arguing between each other, Emily looks at them, she looks at her and, she gulps hard while she sees all the blood around them… she gulps harder when she sees the paramedics putting the blonde inside a black bag.

Emily mumbles. – "Ali…" (Tears) "I… we can't…"

Time. – "You can't what?!"

Emily looks at him into the eyes and says. – "We can't just rewind time again…"

Time snaps. – "WHAT?!"

Emily. – "We need a plan… I need a plan… I need to figure out 1st how to save her…"

They leave the scene, and go back Emily's home, her home with Alison and, tears form in Emily's eyes the moment she puts a foot inside their home.

Cupid pats Emily's back and asks. – "Are you ok?"

Emily clears her tears and replies. – "No… but right now, I don't matter, what it matters it's to find a way to keep Alison alive…"

Like old times, Emily has to solve a mystery, she whishes Spencer could be there and help her, but she can't. Spencer has always been the brain in the group and, right now, Emily needs to be the brain to solve this. With determination, Emily brings a whiteboard into the living room and writes the facts; the three do a massive brainstorming, they talk about an innumerable infinity of scenarios… diagrams, statistics… everything they can imagine is inside that board; they spend all day, all night, trying to build something but, they finish with nothing…

Time snaps and kicks the trash can. – "This is stupid! We're just losing time!"

Cupid. – "This is not stupid! What it's stupid, it's your idea of putting her inside a big tower! This is not Disney!"

Time snaps. – "Well, at least I'm offering solutions! What are you offering?! Nothing! All the time you've been here, you've done nothing besides eating!"

Cupid. – "That's not true! I've been the critic eye you need… I've been criticizing all your ideas…"

Time groans with anger and both entities were arguing again, when Emily says…

Emily talks alone while she looks at the board. – "If I was Spencer, what would I say… I would say… I would say: stay with the facts… see this like a math problem…"

Cupid pouts. – "But, I hate maths… I'm bad at it…"

Time smirks. – "You're bad at everything…"

Cupid. – "That's not true! I'm pretty amazing in my job!"

Time says with sarcasm. – "Yeah, right!" (Laughs) "That's why the divorce's rate increases every year…"

Cupid gets red of anger, he's so angry that he kicks Time's leg…

Time jumps in one feet and whines. – "Hey! That hurt!" (Groans) "You will pay for this! Come here, little brat!"

Cupid starts running and Time was chasing Cupid around the living room when Emily gets an epiphany…

Emily says very loud. – "I got it!"

Time stops running and says while looking at the brunette. – "You got what?"

Emily. – "This is like algebra…"

Cupid pouts. – "I hate maths…"

Time scolds. – "Shut up!" (He looks at Emily and says) "Ok… go on…"

Emily continues. – "We have been seeing this all wrong, focusing in the varying facts will lead us nowhere but, if we're able to see the constant… the fixed fact between all Alison's deaths… then we may be able to save her…"

Cupid. – "How?"

Emily. – "By isolating the constant… we remove the constant from the equation and Alison should be ok…"

Time rubs his chin. – "It makes sense… It's worth a try…"

Cupid. – "Ok… so… what is the constant?"

Emily erases the white board and she puts down all the facts around the 3 times Alison has died. Once, everything is written down, Emily steps back to see the big picture and she gulps hard when she realizes something…

Emily mumbles. – "It's me…"

Time & Cupid. – "WHAT?"

Emily. – "I… I'm the constant…"

Time rolls his eyes. – "You're saying nonsenses…"

Emily yells angry. – "It's not nonsense!"

Time and Cupid looks at the brunette and they gulp hard seeing those chocolate eyes filled with tears…

Emily says with a wrenching voice. – "It's not nonsense… the 1st time, she got in the wrong place because she wanted to save my Dad… for me… then, the 2nd time, Paige killed her, because of me… and now, she died saving ME!" (She yells with pain) "Don't you see! It's ME! I'm the constant…" (She mumbles with pain) "I'm the constant we need to remove from the equation…"

Time. – "Okay, let's say you're right, that you're the constant… what we're supposed to do now?"

Emily mumbles with a wrenching voice. – "I… I guess I shouldn't be with her…"

Time. – "You weren't together the 1st time, and even then, she died…"

Cupid. – "Yeah, that's because she  _loves_  Emily too much, she loves her more than anything… Emily is more important than her own life…"

 ** _Love_** , Emily thinks and, her eyes gets bigger with that word while she gets an idea…

Emily grabs Cupid by the shoulders and says. – "You're right…  _love_ …"

Cupid frowns. – "Huh?"

Emily. – "She has to stop loving me… she can't love me… and, you'll help me with that…"

Cupid mumbles. – "I… I don't like what you're saying…"

Time sees something in Emily's eyes, sorrow… determination… a mix of feelings and chills run over his body…

Time. – "Emily…?"

Emily takes a deep breath and says. – "It's settled… I know what we need to do… what I need to do…"

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_That future… that time… that fate… it's a common belief that you can't change your destiny, but… what if you could change it? What if you could change history? Would you change it…? Would you make it better? Or would you just make it worse…?_ **

_(In Alison's house)_

With memories of her 3 deaths, blowing in her mind, Alison wildly open her eyes; the blonde jumps, sitting in bed, while she tries to control her erratic breathing.

Alison gasps. – "Oh… God!"

She presses her hands against her chest, she's shaking; she has this bitter taste in her mouth while she recalls how it feels to drink her own blood. Her heart feels tired, her body is tired, she can't stop recalling the feeling of dying and, before knowing it, tears are already falling from her blue eyes…

Alison mumbles with tears. – "I don't wanna feel like this again…"

(Knocking in the door)

Like the previous time, Emily rewound time, 2 years, and like the previous time, Emily ran in her pajamas, rushing to see Alison alive. The brunette was sweating, her breathing was erratic for so much running and, Emily felt like she was going to fade in any second but, when the blonde opens the door and she's able to see one again those blue eyes, Emily smiles till she understands what will happen next…

Alison frowns and asks to the person who knocked her door. – "Who are you?"

Cupid turns his head towards Emily, who's hidden between the bushes and when the brunette nods, Cupid pouts sad with tears in his eyes…

Cupid sobs. – "This will hurt me more of what it will hurt you…"

Alison. – "What?"

The blonde has no idea of who's the little red-hair boy in front of her; she's confused, and she gets more confused when she sees Cupid's hand getting inside her heart…

Alison says with pain while grabbing Cupid's arm. – "Ahgrrr…. What are you doing?! Ahgrr… It hurts! STOP IT!"

Cupid says with tears in his eyes. – "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but, I need to take it back… I need to take back all your love for Emily…" (Tears) "All that love I planted in you, it has to go…"

Alison. – "What?! NO! N…" (Tears) "Please… don't…"

Cupid sobs with tears in his eyes. – "I… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…"

The blue eyes of the blonde get blurry with tears, it felt worse than dying, feeling all that love, being ripping out from her heart was the most painful thing Alison has ever feel. Cupid takes it back, all the love, and he gulps hard when he sees no glowing in Alison's eyes… those blue eyes doesn't reflect nothing besides emptiness… a huge emptiness…

Alison mumbles. – "What have you done…? Wh-…"

The blonde fades before she can say another word.

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

_(Some hours later; at the Welby State Psychiatric Hospital)_

Cece. – "You look different… did something happen to you?"

Alison. – "Mmm… I faded this morning… I don't remember why, I just remember I woke up in the floor of the front porch…"

Cece smirks. – "Uhmmm… maybe too much vodka…"

Alison chuckles. – "No, I haven't drink in a while… actually, I can't remember when was the last time I went out…"

Cece. – "Your friends are leaving for college, why don't you go out one last time…" (She teases) "Who knows, maybe you even will be able to hook up with Emily…"

Alison laughs. – "And, why I would do that?!"

Cece. – "Come on Ali, you don't have to pretend with me… I know you, I know you're in love with her…"

Alison. – "What?! I don't love her…" (She thinks about it and says with a serious voice) "I don't love her… actually I don't think I've ever love someone…" (She says with a cold voice) "I love no one… I don't feel anything for anyone…"

The blonde has always been an expert on hiding her true feelings, but Cece gulps hard since this time, it doesn't look like Alison was hidden anything…

Cece mumbles. – "You're different… something really happened to you… are you feeling ok?"

Alison says with a sassy voice. – "Actually, I'm feeling great!" (Big smirk) "Never better… I feel light-duty… light-hearty…"

Cece gulps hard, she sees emptiness in those blue eyes of Alison and she doesn't like it…

Cece mumbles. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I don't feel the need of being good… I don't feel the need of being good with you…"

Cece. – "What?!"

Alison. – "I don't know why I was trying so hard of being a better person, I don't know for who I was doing that effort but… now, I don't feel the impulse of continuing on that road… I don't want to…"

Cece. – "Ali… What are you saying?" (Her eyes get bigger of shock when she sees Alison leaving) "Ali! What the hell are you doing?! Ali! ALISON!"

Alison leaves without saying another word, and Cece is confused and angry because this wasn't part of the plan, no, this wasn't part of the big design…

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

_(In Alison's house)_

Remembering where Alison leaves a spare key, Emily gets inside the empty house. Memories of Alison's laugh, memories of Alison cooking for her, memories of all the times they made love inside that house, memories of their happy moments, of their love… Emily remembers every single day with Alison and the brunette bursts into tears. Each memory was a stab into her heart… because all those memories were just a reminder of what will not be anymore…

Emily cries. – "OMG! What I have done!"

_As though another water flow is created when one flow is stopped… stopping what was supposed to happen originally, the time will flow another direction, right? But, if the water flows in a different direction, in what direction does it flow? To a better direction? Or a worse direction? No one really knows either. The only thing we're sure about, it's that from now on, time will flow in a different direction… whether it's a good direction or a bad direction… just time will tell… just time will show the real consequences of living without love…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts.
> 
> \- The * X * it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.
> 
> \- Merci = thank you, in french
> 
> I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!

**_Alison's narrative. – "When you go to bed and close your eyes, where do you go? Where do your mind flies away?"_ **

_Sitting on the floor, Alison giggles reading a book. She was really focused into the book till she peeks someone spying on her... The blonde reveals a huge smirk on her lips and with her typical DiLaurentis look, she forces to the other girl to step forward..._

_Emily says with a shy voice. - "What is so funny?"_

_Alison replies. - "Their names..."_

_The brunette sits beside her while Alison keeps talking; Emily looks at Alison with so much fascination... She worships the blonde and, that's one of the reasons why Emily is her favorite... Because no one... no one looks at her like Emily does it..._

_Alison. - "Have you already read it?"_

_Emily shakes her head; her head swing from right to left but, her eyes stay stiff in one direction: Alison. The brunette's eyes don't stop staring at the blonde and, Alison chuckles with such intense gaze and, the blonde has a little of blush on her cheeks too. Deciding to tease the brunette, Alison continues the conversation and, she even plays Emily's hair and, when she does it... Alison feels something fluttering inside her stomach... something she has never feel before..._

_Sired to touch those beautiful tender pink lips, the brunette makes a brave move and, kisses her in the lips. Their lips softly touch and, the blonde's eyes get bigger of surprise, Allison is unexpectedly caught off guard by Emily, the blonde never thought that it would be Emily, the one to steal her 1st kiss and, she's too proud to admit it, the blonde stays just speechless._

_It was also Emily's 1st kiss and, the brunette's blush reveals exactly how Emily feels after her brave move: happy... so damn happy. They stare at each other into the eyes and no one speaks a word. For a moment, Emily fears the worse, she thinks that the blonde will nastily snap against her but, the brunette is able to relax when her 1st love smiles... Alison smiles, she can just smile to Emily and stares at her into the eyes and, looking at those beautiful brown eyes, Alison smiles feeling something for the 1st time... something she can't remember..._

(Sounds of the alarm)

Alison wildly opens her eyes and mumbles. - "Fuck! Again, this fucking dream..."

**_Alison's narrative. – "So... when you fall asleep... with what do you dream?"_ **

Alison sits in bed and sighs. - "Why I always dream this...?"

**_Alison's narrative. – "What is your brain telling you?"_ **

Alison says with frustration. - "Why I always dream with her?! WHY?!"

**_Alison's narrative. – "What is, your subconscious, trying to make you remember…?"_ **

Alison looks at the hour and, says. - "Damn it! I'm very late... I'll lose my flight…"

**_Alison's narrative. – "Feelings I can't remember... Memories I can't forget... Till the day we meet again..."_ **

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

**_Alison's narrative. – "The gentle touch of your hand in mine…"_ **

_Sitting in a classroom just the two of them, Emily sees by the corner of her eyes how Alison is looking at some pictures and says…_

_Emily. – "Are you planning a trip?"_

_Alison says with a seductive look. – "You and me in sweet Paris… how does that sound?"_

_The brunette blushes red as a tomato and tries her best to hide her huge smile…_

_Emily. – "Maybe we should learn how to speak French before we go…"_

_The brunette tries to focus in the books but, she can't since the blonde does nothing more than distracting her…_

_Alison. – "We could start in the South of France dancing through sunflower fields; lounging around in our bikinis in the French riviera…" (She says with a little of blush on her cheeks) "You would look so good in the top of the Eiffel tower…"_

_Emily stands up and gets closer; Alison immediately turns her head towards the brunette and can't stop looking at her…_

_Alison. – "Wind in your hair…"_

_Emily puts her fingers over the photo of the Eiffel tower and Alison does the same, their hands barely touch but, they felt it… the electricity… the impulse to hold hands, to hold into each other and never stop…_

_Emily. – "How long are we going to be away for…?"_

_Alison says while she stares at those sweet brown eyes. – "How about forever…?"_

_Emily smiles, she blushes more and, Alison just stares at the brunette with so much…_

Flight attendant. – "Ladies and gentlemen… welcome to Paris…"

Alison opens her eyes and, turns her head towards the window of the plane. She can see the Eiffel tower from her seat; she should be trilled of happiness, of excitement… but looking at the tower, all she does is sighing with sadness while she recalls what she was dreaming just a moment ago…

**_Alison's narrative. – "The gentle touch of your hand in mine… emotions I can't recall… feelings I can't pronounce… remembering this… forever…"_ **

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

Looking at the starry sky, lost in her thoughts, Emily jumps when someone sits beside her…

Pam. – "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you…"

Emily shakes her head. – "Don't worry mom… it's okay, I was just distracted…"

Pam nods. – "Uhmmm…"

Sitting in the stairs of their porch, side by side; both brunettes stares at the starry sky…

Pam. – "This is one of the things I love of this town… you can have a clear view of the stars…"

Emily smiles. – "Yeah… it's a nice view…"

Pam looks at Emily by the corner of her eyes and says. – "I heard that Alison left… I thought that she was going to stay in town, taking care of Cece…"

Emily looks down and with a sad look, she hugs her legs against her chest…

Emily. – "I guess she had a change of heart…"

Pam. – "Uhmmm… I see… where did she go?"

Emily says with sadness. – "I don't know… I found out she was gone when she had already left…"

Pam. – "She didn't say goodbye?"

Emily shakes her head

Pam. – "Is she coming back?"

Emily says with sadness. – "I don't know…"

Pam. – "Uhmmm… I see… Emy… all your friends have already left town… you're supposed to start college in a few days… Pepperdine is waiting for you… what are you still doing in Rosewood, honey?"

Emily turns her head towards her mother and she has no words to say… just tears…

Pam clears Emily's tears and says with concern. – "Oh honey, what is wrong…?"

Emily feels a huge knot in her throat, she can't speak, too much sorrow is reflected in her crying-eyes and, the only thing Pam can do, it's to hug her, to hug her tight…

**_*** Emily's narrative ***_ **

**_What is wrong with us? Why we keep complotting against our own happiness? Why we keep hurting ourselves over and over…? Are we masochist?! Do we really enjoy infringing so much pain on our hearts?! Or we're just compelled to never be happy? To never pursuit love… love… can we really live without love? Can I really live without her…?_ **

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

Staring at an old photo, Alison was spacing out till someone puts a coffee on her table…

Waiter. – "Here… your coffee, madame…"

Alison. – "Huh? Oh, yeah… thanks… I mean… merci…"

Waiter chuckles. – "It's ok… you can talk with me in English…"

Alison smiles. – "Well, that's a relief, thank you…" (She starts drinking her coffee but, she stops when she notices that the waiter is still standing up in front of her and, she asks) "Something wrong?"

Waiter. – "I don't know… you tell me… you're in  _sweet Paris_  and, you look unhappy… mind giving me an explanation of why you look so sad all the  _time_?"

Alison mumbles to herself. – " _Sweet Paris_ …"

The blonde looks down at the old photo she was staring before…

Waiter. – "Are you feeling nostalgic…? Homesick?"

Alison sighs. – "I don't know… I thought that all I needed was a new beginning far away from home… but, no matter what I do or were I end up, I can't find any interest on life… there's nothing in this world for me to care about…"

The waiter sits in front of her and, says while pointing out at the old picture in Alison's hands. – "You can't say that… I'm pretty sure you care for the person of this picture…"

Alison caresses the old picture of her and Emily and says. – "She's just an old friend…"

The waiter laughs

Alison frowns. – "What is so funny?"

The waiter smirks. – "Please, don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at this photo… you can't fool me… I can tell there's way more than just friendship in those eyes when you stare at this picture…"

Alison sighs with sadness and mumbles. – "I… I feel nothing… just a huge hole… an emptiness in my heart…"

Waiter. – "Emptiness?"

Alison looks at him into the eyes and says. – "This may be selfish of me, but I think I pathologically reject all feelings… I mean, I left home without saying good-bye, without carrying who I left behind… It'll be almost more than a year since I left home and, I don't find any impulse to reach for my family or my friends… I… I feel nothing…" (She says with sadness) "Nothing…"

Waiter. – "And, is that really such a bad thing?"

Alison. – "Huh?"

Waiter. – "I mean, feelings are pain, an annoyance that's only tolerated by humans. Casting away the tendency to be ruled by emotions like that, it sounds like the best option… feelings serve zero purpose in life…"

Alison snaps. – "What the hell are you saying?! A pain? So, what if it's a pain?! Feelings are better than no feelings at all!"

Waiter. – "You say that but until now, you've been distancing yourself from those you call family and friends…"

Alison gulps, she looks down and sighs. – "I know… it's all my fault… but, I couldn't stay around… something was missing in my life and, I left to search for it but, I can't figure it out, I can't see what I'm missing…" (Sad sighs) "Maybe, I'm just heartless and I care about nothing… maybe, I'm not missing anything, maybe I've been made to don't have feelings and just have zero interest in anything… in anyone…"

The waiter points out the brunette in the picture and says. – "I believe you've an interest in someone… you just don't remember…"

Alison rolls her eyes

Waiter takes the picture and says. – "So, this girl… she's pretty… what is her name?"

Alison grabs the picture and says. – "Give me that…"

Waiter teases. – "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Alison. – "You're too old for her… and Emily is not into men…"

Waiter chuckles. – "Ok… so, Emily… uhmmm… why we don't talk about Emily…?"

Alison. – "Why?"

Waiter smirks. – "I want to know Emily better…"

Alison rolls her eyes and says. – "Don't you have something better to do? Something like, I don't know… your work?!"

Waiter smirks. – "It's ok… there are other waiters… they can manage without me…"

Alison rolls her eyes

Waiter smirks. – "I'm not leaving till you start talking…"

The blonde puts resistance to talk but, eventually, she starts talking…

Alison. – "I have these dreams… they're actually memories… I remember each detail but, I can't recall what I was feeling back then…" (Sighs) "A strong part of me, it's trying to tell me something in my dreams… something I need… but I can't figure out what is it…"

The waiter stares at Alison's look and says with a smile. – "You didn't let her go after all…"

Alison. – "Huh?!"

The waiter looks at Alison into the eyes and says to her. – "Compassion, consideration and longing… I believe, it's love that holds it all together…"

Alison frowns. – "Love…?"

Waiter. – "Real love can only come from the bond of two hearts, joining together and, it's the most magical kind, after all… even if they're not physically there for each other, true love will always be able to reach them…"

Alison thinks in the waiter's words and she smile while taking a decision. The blonde stands up and pays for her coffee, before leaving she gives her tip to the waiter and says to him…

Alison. – "Thank you… I'm glad I got to have a nice chat with you after all…"

The waiter smiles and stares at the blonde walking away. Even if Alison is gone, his eyes are still looking at the empty street in which the blonde walked; the waiter doesn't move till a red-haired boy stands beside him and says…

Cupid. – "How the hell is this possible?! I took away from her, all the love of my arrows!"

Time. – "After all… love is all about timing, you gripped the love out of her heart and, by her own choice, she just fall in love with her all over again… because, it's meant to be… they're meant to be…"

Cupid sobs. – "That's beautiful! I knew you weren't heartless, Time…"

Time takes off the waiter's apron and says. – "Shut up… come on, let's go…"

Cupid. – "Where are we going now?"

Time smiles. – "Home…"

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

**_*** Emily's narrative ***_ **

**_I've drastically altered your destiny… our destiny, haven't I? Trying to erase your love for me, our love… trying to erase those memories… trying to let you go, for you to live… live… live without me…_ **

**_I didn't want to forget even if you can't remember… I didn't leave even if you're already gone… and, I started wanting, you to come back home soon because I want to see you again… I really want to see you…_ **

In Xmas' eve, Emily was decorating the tree when her mom says…

Pam. – "Emy, someone is knocking the door, can you attend it, please?"

Emily drops the decorations and replies. – "I'm coming! I'm coming…"

The brunette opens the door and when she realizes who's standing there in front of her, she stays speechless…

Alison smiles. – "Hello, Emily…"

**_Alison's narrative. – "Feelings I can't remember... Memories I can't forget... Till the day we meet again..."_ **

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

(In the Fields' house)

Alison. – "I don't want to impose, really…"

Pam. – "Nonsense, you're very welcome to spend Xmas with us, isn't that right, Emy?"

Emily blushes. – "Huh? Oh, yeah…" (nods) "Right… right…"

Pam stares at the two girls and says. – "You know what, I think I need more ingredients for tonight dinner…"

Emily. – "Do you want me to get them for you?"

Pam shakes her head. – "No, I'll go to the store, I'll be back in some hours, okay… check on the turkey for me?"

Emily nods and, before leaving Pam whispers something into Alison's ear…

Pam. – "She never left… she has been waiting for you…"

Alison gasps surprised for the revelation and there's blush on her cheeks when Pam leaves.

Emily asks. – "What was that?"

Alison. – "Huh?"

Emily. – "What did my mom tell you?"

Alison presses her lips together and walks around the house without saying a word…

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I'm thirsty, can you offer me a glass of water?"

Emily nods. – "Sure…"

The brunette goes to the kitchen, she comes back with a glass of water but, she doesn't find the blonde anywhere…

Emily. – "Ali…?"

Looking for the blonde, Emily walks inside the house till she finds Alison in her bedroom.

Emily. – "Ali… what…?"

Alison cuts her off while grabbing the snow ball, she gave her, years ago. – "I can't believe you still have this…"

Emily. – "Off course I've it… why I wouldn't?"

They look into the eyes and feeling a strong palpitation in her chest, Emily avoids eye-contact while giving the glass of water to the blonde…

Alison puts down the snow ball and grabs the glass of water when she says. – "Thank you…"

Emily nods, by the corner of her eyes, she sees the blonde looking around the room and, she can't stop wondering why Alison is back? Why she's there…? Where have she been all this time? So many questions are rolling over and over in Emily's mind and, it takes her by surprise when Alison roams her fingers on her arms…

Emily blushes. – "Ali… what are you doing?"

Alison keeps roaming her finger over Emily and says. – "There's something I need to tell you…"

Emily nods. – "Okay…" (She starts sweating when Alison's fingers caress her abdomen) "Ali…"

Alison. – "Your body is much tougher than what I remember…"

The blonde puts in the night table the glass of water and gets closer to Emily; her fingers keeps moving all around Emily's body while her blue eyes stares at Emily without blinking…

Emily gulps. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "It's strange… when I'm closer to you I don't feel empty…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_Memories fade… voices, actions, you might forget them all but, no matter what, something keeps blossoming inside your heart… something you can't name till it's in front of your eyes…_ **

Emily. – "Ali… wh-….?"

Alison cuts her off. – "I've been a bit sad all this time… always trying to find something to fill the emptiness in my heart… and then… it popped to me that the one thing missing in my life, it was you…"

Emily's heart races and, her breathing becomes erratic…

Alison. – "This actually makes me happy…. Being here with you, it vanishes the emptiness inside my soul…"

Emily tries to control her emotions, she tries to put distance between them but, when Alison kisses her in the lips without expecting it, a huge hunger invades Emily's body. Hungry for more, Emily holds her into her arms and, deepens the kiss more and more. The blonde moans under such intense makeout and, Emily licks her lips, wanting to hear more.

A surprised squeak gets out of Alison's mouth when the brunette pushes her against the bed. With Emily on top of her; Alison starts feeling something deep… something very intense. ** _There really is a reason for this?,_**  Alison asks herself, she has so many questions but, she drops them all when she feels Emily's hands squeezing her inner thighs. Alison moans and nails her fingers on Emily's back…

Emily. – "Should I stop? I mean, you only came here a few minutes ago and, now… we're in my bedroom… like this…" (She stares at her into the eyes and says) "Why you're here? Why did you come back out of nowhere?

Alison caresses Emily's face and replies while she looks at her into the eyes. – "It wasn't out of nowhere. I've been thinking about it for a long time…"

Emily says with a shaking voice. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "There's no logic or reason about this… that's probably what it means to love someone…"

Emily. – "WHAT?! W-w-what did you say?"

They're looking at each other into the eyes when the blonde says with a big smile…

Alison. – "I love you…"

Emily gasps surprised, and she was still processing the information when Alison smashes their lips into an intense kiss. Desire, hunger, love… both girls tangle their bodies together more than once, moaning their names while they make love.

* * *

**_ *X* _ **

Shoveling the snow of the entrance; Emily smiles as she can still taste the sweet moment she has just lived with the owner of her heart; she looks up when she hears some steps…

Alison pouts. – "You left me alone in bed…"

Emily blushes. – "Sorry… my parents will be back very soon, and I want to leave the entrance free of snow before they're here…"

Alison. – "Do you need help?"

Emily shakes her head and resume the shoveling. – "No… I'm ok… you should get inside, it's getting cold…"

The blonde ignores Emily's advice and, she stays there, leaning against the rail of the porch. Alison stares at Emily and something comes back into her mind…

**_*** Flashback ***_ **

_(In the kissing rock)_

_It was 8pm when Alison arrives, the blonde gasps with happiness as she looks at the beautiful decoration..._

_Alison. – "OMG, Em... it's beautiful!"_

_Emily smiles. – "Do you like it?"_

_The blonde nods and she kisses her with a lot of love; Emily closes her eyes, her heart melt in that kiss and then she just contemplates at the beautiful sapphires of the blonde. The plan was to do it at the end of the picnic, but she can't wait any longer; she knees in one knee and shows up the little box with the ring on it..._

_Alison. – "OMG! Em..."_

_Emily. – "Ali... will you marry me?"_

_In the kissing rock, in their spot, the blonde was planning to say yes... yes to a new beginning... yes to her happily ever after... yes to what has been her dream for so long... but... the clock was ticking... the rendezvous was already settled, and her fate was already decided..._

_Paige yells. - "Are you fucking serious?!"_

_Emily stands up and turns around; she looks confused, the presence of her ex wasn't part of her plan... but it was part of a bigger plan that Emily was ignoring..._

_Emily. - "Paige?! Wh-...?!"_

_Alison and Paige start arguing and, having an outburst of rage, Paige hits Alison in the face and when the blonde falls, she hits her head with the kissing rock. They heard a 'crack', the kind of sound you hear when you break a nut... but it wasn't a nut what it broke..._

_Emily panics. - "Ali?! Ali! Aliiii!"_

**_*** Ends of the Flashback ***_ **

With tears in her eyes, Alison mumbles…

Alison. – "You proposed…"

Emily. – "Sorry, what?"

The brunette gets worried when she sees the tears in those beautiful blue eyes and, she drops the shovel and rushes to hug the blonde.

Emily. – "Ali, what is wrong?"

Alison. – "You proposed, and I died…?"

Emily gasps

Alison. – "I… I remember… I'm starting to remember…"

Emily says with a shaking voice. – "What?! W-w-what do you remember…?"

Alison stares at her into the eyes and another memory hits her mind…

**_*** Flashback ***_ **

_Disoriented, feeling dizzy, Alison opens her eyes and she looks confused when she finds herself in a white place, she looks around, there's no walls, no doors, there's nothing... till someone appears..._

_Death. – "We need to talk..."_

_Alison looks at the hoodie in black and frowns. – "Who are you? Where I'm? What happened? Wh-...?"_

_Deaths gets closer till they're face to face..._

_Death cuts her off and says again. – "Like I said, we need to talk..."_

**_*** Ends of the Flashback ***_ **

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_There's the natural assumption we have plenty of time but, we don't. Death isn't kind, it's dark and black and as soon as you can see that, there's no reason to fear. We have no choice but to accept the one and only destiny we're given, no matter how cruel and heartless it might be…_ **

Tears keep falling from Alison's eyes and the brunette tries to clear them.

Emily says with concern. – "Ali…?!"

Alison says while she pulls down Emily's hands. – "Don't bother trying to clear my tears… just leave them be…"

Emily sighs. – "Ali…wh-…?"

Alison cuts her off and says. – "Death is terrible for anyone. Young or old, good or evil, it's all the same. Death is impartial. There is no especially terrible death till you've to live it over and over…"

Emily gulps. – "Ali… what do you mean?"

Alison. – "I know, Em… I know what you've been doing… I know you've been rewinding time…"

Emily gasps in shock. – "Ali… I… I…"

Alison. – "I remember all my deaths…" (Sighs) "I remember too, one red-haired boy gripping my heart… what was that about?"

Emily looks down and says. – "I… I asked Cupid to grip out of your heart, all your love for me…"

Alison snaps. – "WHAT?!"

Emily cries. – "I was wrong about everything… I'm sorry I tried to force you to go along with it… I'm so sorry

Alison hugs her and says. – "Don't apologize, you weren't forcing me to do anything. But, this can't keep going, Em…"

Emily sobs. – "What do you mean?"

Alison. – "We can't continue in this time loop…"

Emily sobs. – "Ali… I…"

Alison caresses Emily's cheek and leans their front-head together when she says. – "I'm supposed to die next December… so, let's enjoy this year at the fullest… okay?"

Emily mumbles with sadness. - "One year, Ali...?"

Alison says caressing Emily's face. - "One year... one month... one day... GOD! Even a single minute with you, it's worth more than an entire life without you..."

Emily smiles hearing Alison's words, with tears rolling over her cheeks. The brunette doesn't know how she should do now but, when Alison leans toward, leaving a very tiny gap between them; the brunette feels again that bravery she felt in the library when they kissed for the 1st time and without hesitation... Without carrying about the future... Emily presses her lips against Alison's lips and, once again the butterflies fly free...

Their kiss and the expression of their love is watched by someone else...

Cupid says while he buries his red face in Time's jacket. - "Awww! I can't watch this! It's too damn cute!"

Time chuckles and he looks extremely happy for Alison...

Time. - "Don't worry my child, this time I will not fail you..." (he closes his fists and says with conviction) "I promise..."

There's no more beautiful view than to see two soul mates getting reunited and, anyone agrees with that... anyone... even those who think they can't feel anything...

Death sighs, waving her look between its list and, the girls.- "She's still in my list.." (sad sighs) "And, I really wish she wouldn't be in it..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, one more chapter is all I have for this story… this chapter will be intense and long, so prepare the tissues ^^. I'm no spoiling the ending but if you know me, you know I love the cliffhanger and the twists so, believe me, the next chapter will surprise you ^^
> 
> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts.
> 
> NOTE 2: The * X * it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.
> 
> I hope it's clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!

**_*** Alison's narrative***_ **

**_Everything comes to an end eventually. The only difference is whether it happens sooner or later. And even as we sense that the end is nigh, we spend another day idling in this cradle of our lives…_ **

Emily says with a smile. – "I can't believe we're doing this…"

Alison holds her hand and, the brunette looks at her, Emily's smile gets bigger when she locks eyes with Alison…

Alison whispers with a sexy voice. – "You and me in sweet Paris… how does that sound?"

Emily leans and softly kisses the blonde while she says. – "Perfect… just perfect…"

One year… 12 months… 365 days… that was the time, life was giving her and, Alison has decided to spend each second of this year with her beautiful mermaid. Paris, Rome, Venezia… the girls did a tour in Europe and it was perfect… kissing in the top of the Eiffel tower, eating pizza in Italy, holding hands in the cities of lovers…

Emily softly puts Alison's hair behind her ear and, the butterflies in her stomach just fly, fly free while those two beautiful blue eyes stare at her with so much love…

Alison caresses Emily's cheek and says. – "I love you… never forget that…"

It was bitter sweet to hear those 3 words 8 letters coming from Alison's mouth because Emily knew… she knew that the clock was ticking; Emily knew this wasn't going to be her 'forever' and, even if Alison has already made peace with it, Emily hasn't…

Emily cries. – "I… I…"

Alison hugs her and says. – "Don't cry Em, please don't cry…"

The brunette grips on the blonde and sobs. – "Why we can't stay like this forever?! Why you've to die! Why?! Is it really such a bad thing to want you with me forever? Aren't we allowed to think about the future?"

Alison caresses Emily's head while she keeps hugging her and says. – "Life is ephemeral, Em… most of the time we don't know when death will knock our door but, I know… you know and we both know too that we can't change my fate…"

The blonde breaks the hug; with her hands, Alison clears the messy tears of the brunette; they lean their front-head together and with their eyes locked in each other, the blonde says…

Alison. – "I want to make you happy as long as I live and, as long as you don't let me go… as long as we're able to make real memories, I believe that even if I'm not physically here, in this earth…" (She puts her hand over Emily's chest and says with a wrenching-heart voice) "I'll always live in your heart…" (tears)

Emily smiles with sadness; she puts her hand over Alison's hand and, once again, the brunette leans towards the blonde and, kisses her, Emily kisses her deeply like if there wasn't a tomorrow…

Emily says between kisses. – "You will always live in my heart… forever…"

**_ *X* _ **

* * *

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_Forever… some things don't last forever, but some things do. Like a good song, or a good book, or a great love… something you can take out and unfold in your darkest times, pressing down on the corners and peering in close, hoping you will not forget, hoping they'll not forget… hoping you will always remember the good memories… hoping she'll always remember the good memories, forever…_ **

Some months after travelling around Europe, the girls decide to spend the last few months they have, in the place where everything began… Rosewood…

_(In the forest of Rosewood)_

Emily says while she blindly walks. – "Ali… I'm getting dizzy…"

Alison chuckles, she's blinding Emily with her hand and, she guides Emily to walk while she walks behind her…

Alison. – "Just wait a little more…"

Emily. – "Where are we going?"

Alison smiles. – "It's a surprise, Em…"

Emily pouts. – "I can't see anything…"

Alison giggles. – "That's the point… come on, Em… just a few more steps…"

What was for Alison just some few steps, for Emily, it felt like an eternity; but it was worthy to wait and see this…

Alison says while putting her hand down. – "Ok… now, you can see… we're here…"

Emily gasps with surprise. – "OMG! Ali…!"

The brunette glows in happiness while she sees a beautiful picnic in the kissing rock…

Emily smiles. – "This is beautiful…"

Alison says while she guides them towards the picnic she has prepared for them…

Alison. – "I had a dream… a dream of us here… a dream of us, here and me, giving you this, here…"

Emily asks. – "Giving me what…?"

In their spot, in the place where they kissed so many times, in the place where she died once… Alison knees in one knee with a little box between her hands…

Emily. – "OMG! You're… you're…!"

Alison says with tears in her eyes. – "Em, I can't promise you a ' _forever_ ', I can't promise you a happily ever after, I can't promise you to grow old together…" (Tears) "All I can tell you, it's that you're a gift… you're a gift I never dreamed I could want or need. And if you let me, I promise to spend every day, every second of the rest of my life, showing you that you're a gift that I deserve…"

Emily blushes, tears fall from her brown eyes and the blonde tries to continue with her speech, but she's overwhelmed with all the feelings…

Alison rambles. – "Em, I… I… I…." (She mumbles) "Words don't do justice to what I want to express but, I…"

Emily stops Alison's rambling with a kiss in the lips; the brunette cups Alison's face with her hands and she leans so hard, that both girls fall over the carpet of the picnic…

Emily whispers. – "Yes…"

Alison. – "Huh…?"

Emily grabs the diamond ring from the box and, puts it on her finger while she says. – "I will marry you…"

Alison teases. – "I haven't even asked you and you're already saying yes… don't be so easy, Em…"

Emily giggles. – "Shut up and just kiss me…"

Alison chuckles and kisses the only person she has ever loved, the only person she will ever love…

Alison smiles. – "Em, you really are gonna be my bride?"

Emily nods with tears of happiness. – "I will… I'll be the bride of the QB, I'll be the 1st and the last love of this beautiful blonde… I most definitely will be…"

Emily's words bring so much happiness to Alison; the blonde glows in happiness and they kiss, their kiss with love and desire and, before knowing, their clothes were off. They celebrate the engagement making love in their spot, in front of that rock, where years ago, they kissed and put their initials inside a heart.

They love each other over and over and, the blonde is the 1st one on falling asleep in the arms of her beautiful mermaid. The brunette smiles looking at the sleeping blonde and, the brunette becomes the big spoon of the naked blonde; Emily makes sure that Alison is well covert by the blanket and she gets cozy behind the blonde; Emily snuggles on the blonde and, hugs a sleepy Alison while she kisses her…

Emily whispers with tears in her eyes. – "I don't wanna live without you…" (Tears) "I don't want to let you go…" (sobs) "Please, please don't go… please don't let go of my hand, please…"

**_ *X* _ **

* * *

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_Do not fear Death. Death is always at our side. When we show fear, it jumps at us faster than light. But, if we do not show fear, it casts its eye upon us gently and then guides us into infinity…_ **

_(In Rosewood cemetery)_

Alison puts some flowers in the grave of her mom and she was standing there, in front of the grave, when she noticed the presence of someone else…

Alison chuckles with a little of sadness. – "It's funny, I was just asking myself when I was going to see you again…"

Death. – "I'm the one who wanted to see you… I've something to tell you…"

Alison. – "Did you get my name in your list, now?!"

Death. – "No, it's not like that…"

Alison. – "I see… you scared me…"

Death. – "Are you worried that your name will come up?"

Alison. – "Not really worried for me… I'm more worried for Emily, she's no ready…"

Death. – "Your fate has so many variables…"

Alison. – "But it doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna die this December, right?"

Death looks down, for the 1st time in her existence, the angel of death doesn't feel proud of her work…

Alison looks at Death and says. – "Don't look down, you're doing nothing wrong. Above all, every human dies at some point; that's why life is even more beautiful, that's why the 1st thought, I had once I got to know I was going to die, was to live each day as if it was my last…"

The angel of death looks up and they stare at each other into the eyes…

Alison. – "You know, each morning when I wake up, I ask to myself: 'If today is my last day, what will be my final memory?' and, every day I get the same answer…"

Death. – "And, what is that answer…?"

Alison smiles. – "That my last memory will be the person I love… Emily" (A big smile appears in her face when she says the name of the brunette) "So, I'd better live hard and love her a lot… that's what I say myself every day…"

Death smiles. – "You know, if just more people could think like you… if more people could cheer every day like it was the last one, maybe, just maybe, this world would be a better place…"

Alison smiles and they look at each other into the eyes. The blonde stares at Death, directly into the eyes, without fear… without rage or anger… just peace, a lot, and a lot of peace…

Death. – "Thank you…"

Alison. – "Wherefore?"

Death. – "For finding peace with your fate, with me… thank you, it's the 1st time any human sees me into the eyes without fear or anger and, it's… it's really nice to don't be hated for once…"

Alison smiles. – "I know the feeling, when I was younger, I wanted to see fear on the eyes of everyone but, now, now I just want to have a calm and beautiful life…"

Death. – "Your life is already beautiful. Just know that…"

Alison smiles. – "Thank you… So, what was the thing you wanted to tell me…?"

**_ *X* _ **

* * *

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_Every life is touched by a deity at least once. Just when you're drifting away from the world. If someone nudged you back in the right direction, that would be when the deity chose to visit you…_ **

Time was walking towards his car when he runs into a little kid…

Time. – "Hey! Watch out where you're going!"

The little kid doesn't reply, he just starts running away and looking at the little kid running, Time notices something between the hands of the kid…

Time says while he looks at his pockets. – "He stole my wallet!" (He yells to the kid) "Hey! Come here!"

Time runs after the kid and, he's fast enough to grab him from the jacket…

Time. – "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Stealing is wrong! You shouldn't do that!"

The kid replies. – "Come on, everyone has stolen something at least once in their life…"

Time. – "That's no truth, I've never stolen anything to anyone…"

The kid raises an eyebrow and says. – "Are you sure?"

Time nods

The kid smirks. – "And, what about all the times you've rewound in time?"

Time drops the kid from his grip and says with a shocked face. – "W-what…?"

The kid looks him into the eyes and says. – "Every time you rewind in time, you're stealing 'the present time' to the entire world… and that… that's wrong too…"

Time steps back, he stares at the little kid with shock…

Time mumbles. – "It's you… you…"

The kid smiles. – "You might think I forgot about you, about the world, but that's no truth… I'm always watching…"

Time gulps hard, he has waited so long for this moment, he had so many things to say to the divinity who created the world but, the mix of emotions was so overwhelmed that Time stays speechless…

The kid. – "I thought you had a lot of things to tell me…"

Time opens his mouth but, no words come out of his mouth…

The kid looks around and says. – "It's beautiful, isn't it? Even if it's not a perfect world, I really believe it's beautiful…"

Time mumbles. – "Regardless of the appearance you wear, why you're choosing this  _'time'_  to show yourself?"

The kid chuckles. – "There's never a right time for doing things, there's just the 'now'… and now, now I'm gonna finally answer the question you want me to answer…"

Time. – "Yeah, and according with you, what it's that question?!"

The kid smiles. – "I don't hate you…"

Time. – "WHAT?!"

The kid. – "You have walked in this earth for a long time, you've been around humans for so many centuries, alone, so, I get it… I understand why you wanted to leave a mark… leave something behind…"

Time gulps hard and the little kid opens the wallet and takes between his fingers, the picture that Time has been keeping close to him all this time…

The kid smiles. – "Cupid is right… she has your eyes…"

Time grabs his wallet and his picture from the kid and says with an angry voice…

Time. – "NO! You've no right to…"

The kid cuts him off. – "Don't decide things on your own, I'm not here to fight you…"

Time sighs. – "Then, why you're here?"

The kid walks in circles and says while he looks at the sky. – "Creating new life… I believe that represents hope for us… for the entire humanity…" (He looks at Time and says) "Even if it wasn't supposed to happen…"

Time says with watery-eyes and a wrenching voice. – "Then, why are you taking her? Why you don't let her have a long life… why?!"

The kid sees the sorrow on Time's eyes and he softly puts his hands above Time's chest…

The kid. – "Life is a force I can't control, we can't control… we just have to let it be…"

Time snaps. – "What kind of answer is that?!"

The kid chuckles. – "I knew you wouldn't understand it, that's why I'm doing this…"

Time. – "Doing what…?"

The kid. – "Making you human…"

Time. – "WHAT?!"

The hands of the kid light up and Time feels dizzy till he passes out. Lying down on the street, Time is now a normal human being, the kid softly kisses the front-head of the old man and says…

The kid. – "You'll understand… when the time comes, you'll understand why life is a force no one can't control…"

**_*** Time's narrative ***_ **

**_Some days, the whole world seems upside down. And, then somehow, and probably when you least expect it, the world rights itself again. Revealing a future in a way we never imagined it could be…_ **

Someone was talking to him; he feels his head in a warm lap and when he opens his eyes, he sees the person who's letting him rest in his lap…

Alison smiles. – "Hi…"

Time nervously stands up and when he does it, Alison notices an old picture of her, in the ground…

Alison. – "You're the one who dropped this, aren't you?"

Time gulps, he doesn't know what to say, he hesitates in taking back the picture but, that picture is his precious treasure, so he quickly takes its from Alison's hands.

Alison chuckles. – "You know, I've better pictures than that one… I could give you some of them, if you want…"

Time is confused with Alison's comment, she doesn't look shocked or upset, she's just smiling…

Time. – "How much do you know…?"

Alison. – "I had a long talk with that friend of yours…"

Time raises an eyebrow. – "Friend?"

Alison. – "Death sends you her 'hellos'…"

Time. – "You talked with Death?!"

Alison chuckles and, looking at the sundown, she says…

Alison. – "It's getting late… why don't we end this conversation at home…"

Time mumbles with a tiny smile. – "Home…?"

He was looking at the old picture he had between his hands till he sees Alison, stretching her hand…

Time. – "I… I'm not supposed to be part of your life… I…"

Alison cuts him off. – "We don't have a lot of time, so let's break the rules just one more time…"

Time chuckles and they lock their eyes in each other…

Alison smiles with watery-eyes. – "I got your eyes…."

Time smiles with tears in his eyes. – "Yeah… you got my eyes…"

Alison offers her hand to Time and, Time smiles, tears of happiness fall from his eyes because for the 1st time, he holds the hand of his daughter…

Alison grips hard on Time's hand and says. – "Don't let go of my hand…"

Time smiles. – "I won't…"

**_ *X* _ **

* * *

While Alison was holding hands with her Dad, Emily was making a big decision…

_(In a fertility clinic)_

Emily. – "Thank you for coming with me…"

Cupid. – "It's ok… I'm getting free food after this, right?"

Emily chuckles and nods. – "Yeah…"

Cupid smiles and he jumps in Emily's bed while the brunette signs a lot of forms…

Cupid. – "So, why are you doing this? Donating your eggs…"

Emily. – "I want more money for our wedding, the wedding needs to be the one that Alison always dreamed… it has to be perfect…"

Cupid nods. – "I see…"

A nurse come in and says. – "Are you ready…?"

Emily nods and the nurses take her away…

Emily says to the red-hair boy. – "You can go now… I don't know how long it will last, so, you should go…"

Cupid nods. – "Ok…"

Time flies and, when Emily opens her eyes again, she finds that the red-hair boy hasn't left her side…

Emily mumbles. – "You're still here…?"

Cupid smiles. – "Off course! Why I would leave you alone…?"

Emily smiles and she was still dizzy for the anesthesia when the nurse comes in. Looking at the face of the nurse, the brunette wasn't going to receive good news…

Emily. – "Something wrong?"

The nurse. – "Well, the couple who was going to use your eggs, they just found out they're expecting so, they will no longer need your eggs…"

Emily. – "Oh, I see, so, what we do now…?"

The nurse explains to Emily her options and, then the brunette decides…

Emily. – "Is it possible to find another couple which will want my eggs?"

The nurse was going to say something but, an idea pops in Cupid's mind and says very loud…

Cupid. – "I know someone! I know who would love to get these eggs!"

Cupid drags the nurse with him and, before leaving the hospital room, he says to Emily…

Cupid. – "You'll make someone very happy with this donation… I promise…"

Emily smiles and, she rests in silence, feeling in peace with her decision…

**_ *X* _ **

* * *

It was in a beautiful day of autumn when the D-day happened. Leaves from different colors fall… orange, yellow… the leaves beautifully full of light and color the day of the wedding. Friends and family got reunited and, Alison couldn't be happier while she walks towards the love of her live, by the arm of her Dad…

Time. – "I'm happy I get to see you at least like this… happy… really happy…"

Alison smiles and then, Time gives Alison's hand to Emily…

Time. – "Congratulations on your wedding, take care of her, ok?"

Emily nods and the ceremony starts.

Emily. – "Until death parts us, every word that you say, whatever you want, I promise I'll make every wish into a reality, I promise I'll make all your dreams a reality…"

Alison smiles. – "Until death parts us…" (She shakes her head) "No… even after death… I promise I'll always love you…"

Emily smiles with a lot of blush while they say their vows. Everything went perfect that day and, for everyone it was one of the most beautiful memories in their lives…

Alison says while she sees the golden ring on Emily's hand. – "I've always wanted to put it on you properly, at least once, I'm so happy I had the chance to do it…"

Emily smiles and she pecks Alison's lips with a soft kiss while she says…

Emily. – "I love you…"

Alison smiles. – "I love you, too…"

**_ *X* _ **

* * *

_(In Alison & Emily's house)_

Alison walks into the living room and says. – "Are you really putting the tree now? It's just the 1st of December…"

Emily chuckles. – "I know, but you know I love Xmas, it's my favorite period of the year…"

Alison chuckles and she kisses Emily's cheek while she says…

Alison. – "You're a beautiful dorky…"

Emily giggles, feeling Alison's lips on her…

Alison says while she hugs the brunette from the waist. – "So… where's my gift?"

Emily. – "It's too soon to put the gifts below the tree…"

Alison pouts. – "But, I wanna see my gift, now…"

Emily chuckles and shakes her head. – "Oh no! I know you, if I put it now, you'll open it before Xmas…"

Alison pouts and pouts, but Emily doesn't change her mind…

Alison pouts. – "You're no fun, Em!"

Emily chuckles and says while she kisses Alison's cheek…

Emily. – "Let's make a deal, I will put your gift below the tree if you do the same…"

Alison. – "I can't put your gift below the tree…"

Emily raises an eyebrow. – "Why?" (She panics) "Don't tell me you haven't bought me anything, yet! Ali…!"

Alison smirks. – "Relax Em, I've your gift… well, some sort of…"

Emily. – "What does that mean?"

Alison kisses Emily's cheek and says with a goofy smile. – "Em, don't worry, you'll probably receive the best gift of your life, this December…"

Emily. – "Probably?! What do you mean with 'probably'…? Ali…"

Alison cuts her off. – "Relax, Em, I got this, don't worry, I promise you, it will be a great Xmas, you'll love your gift… you'll see… Cupid helped me with it…"

Emily rolls her eyes. – "Oh God! Now, I'm worried!"

Alison laughs and walks away, getting ready to get out…

Emily. – "Are you going somewhere?"

Alison nods. – "Yeah… don't you remember? I'm couching the soccer team for the finals and, today, it's the last game before the holydays…"

Emily. – "Oh, I see… well, don't be so hard with them, remember they're just kids, Ali…"

Alison pouts. – "I'm not hard on them…"

Emily chuckles. – "Well, whatever you say, babe… just promise me you'll be back before 8pm… our parents are coming to dinner…"

Alison nods and before leaving she blows a kiss to her dear wife…

Alison. – "I love you… see you soon…"

Emily smiles. – "Love you, see you soon..."

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_Sometimes the future changes, quickly and completely, and we're left with only the choice we make today. We can choose to be afraid of it, to stand there trembling not moving or we can choose to step forward into the unknown and assume the consequences of our own actions… of our own choices…_ **

_(In the streets of Rosewood)_

Death looks at the sky and says. – "It looks it's gonna snow…"

Cupid approaches and says. – "You think so?"

Death thought she was alone, like always, but she wasn't…

Death. – "What are you doing here…?"

Cupid smirks. – "I could ask you the same…"

Death looks at its list and says with sadness. – "It seems like a school bus is going to get in an accident…"

Cupid. – "You look sad about it… why? I thought you were fine, dealing with the death of humans…"

Death. – "I do my job the best way I can but, that doesn't mean I don't feel bad for taking the souls of those who were just starting to live…" (Sad sighs) "They're kids… they should have more time… I wish they should have more time…"

Cupid pats Death's back, trying to cheer her up. Both entities where standing there, staring at the big list of names which were on Death's list, when the 1st snowflake fell…

Cupid looks up and smiles. – "Look! You were right! It's snowing…"

Death looks up and smiles. – "Yeah… I was right… like always…"

Cupid play-fully hits Death's arm and says. – "Cocky… if you're always right, then tell me, who will win next super bowl?"

Death rolls her eyes and she was trying to ignore the annoying red-hair boy when a car stopped in front of them…

Alison. – "Hi…"

Cupid waves his hands and smiles. – "Hi!"

Death didn't say a word, and Alison looks at the angel of Death…

Alison teases. – "It's no polite to don't reply…"

Death looks down and mumbles with a shy voice. – "H… Hi…"

Cupid play-fully hits Death's back and says. – "Don't take it personal, Ali, she's just too shy, she's no used to socialize with humans…"

Death hits Cupid's head and scolds. – "Shut up!"

Cupid whines. – "Hey! It hurt!"

Death rolls her eyes and, Alison just chuckles…

Alison. – "Well, if you need practice socializing with people, why don't you come by tonight and get dinner with us…"

Cupid smiles and licks his lips. – "Free food?!"

Death scolds. – "She was inviting me! No, you!"

Cupid pouts. – "Oh…."

Alison chuckles. – "Don't look sad Cupid, you know you're welcome everyday… "

Cupid smiles and, looking at her watch, Alison decides to keep going…

Alison. – "I've to go… there are kids waiting for me… so, tonight, 8pm… don't be late…"

The blonde resumes her driving and, Cupid waves his hands, saying good-bye to the blonde…

Cupid. – "She's really nice… isn't?"

Death shily smiles and nods. – "She's… she's the 1st human who has ever been kind with me…"

Cupid smiles and they were standing there, when they see another car passes by; the car passes very fast, but the Death thinks she knows who's in that car…

Death mumbles. – "It's that…?"

Cupid cuts her off. – "So, at what time we can go to the dinner…?"

Death. – "Well, according with my list…" (She stares at her list in shock) "It can't be…"

Cupid sees the shocker face of Death and says worried…

Cupid. – "What is wrong…?"

Death mumbles. – "The children's fates have changed…"

Cupid. – "WHAT?!" (He looks at the list and sees how each name vanishes from the list) "Why would it change, though?"

The angel of death thinks in silence and then, when the face of a particular blonde pops up into her mind, she realizes what was the variable which was going to change everything…

Death mumbles. – "Because of the death where a list cannot be made…"

Cupid. – "Can there be a death without a name list? What do you mean?"

Death turns her head towards the road that Alison followed and says while a tear falls from her eyes…

Death. – "A death that cannot be predicted: a sacrifice…"

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_A human sacrifice is something the almighty cannot predict… it wasn't a part of the big design… that's because it's a momentary instinct, a choice, solely made by us… it's a choice, only humans can make… a choice made by me…_ **

Driving her car, Alison's phone rings and she puts the call on speakers…

Alison smiles. – "Hi Dad!"

Time on the phone. – "Where are you? I'm on my way to the match…"

Alison. – "Me too… hold on, Emily is calling me too, I'll call you back, just let me turn right first and see what Emily wants…"

The light turns red and Alison stops her car; she was just in the corner of her destination. The blonde smiles while she looks at the kids arriving in the bus…

Alison mumbles looking at the kids. – "I want one…"

Emily on the phone. – "Hello, Ali? Did you say something?"

Alison shakes her head and chuckles. – "No… nothing… I was just daydreaming…"

Emily on the phone. – "Oh… okay…"

Alison looks at the light and it was still red…

Alison. – "So, why did you call me, Em…?" (The brunette stays in silence, so, Alison insists) "Em…?"

Emily mumbles with a shaky voice. – "I… I was looking for the Xmas lights and I… I…"

Alison. – "You what?"

Emily takes a deep breath and says while she grabs a piece of paper between her hands. – "I… I found your letter…"

Alison stops smiling, she knows what letter Emily found and, she says with a shy voice. – "Oh…"

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_'Cause you never think the last time's going to be the last time… you live your life, thinking there'll be more, you think you've forever, but you don't… and when the worst case scenario comes true, all you can do is be brave enough to choose right… because you fought… you loved… you lost and now… now you walk tall, assuming your choices… even if those choices will break your heart…_ **

It was a snowy day, the kids were getting out of the bus and play with the snow of the street while a truck that was parked on a curve, had its brake come loose and rolled down, directly towards them. Alison was trying to figure out what to say to Emily about the letter when she realizes what was happening in front of her eyes…

Alison mumbles with concern. – "OMG! The kids… they…!"

Emily on the phone. – "Hello, Ali…?"

Alison mumbles. – "If I dodge, those kids…"

Emily on the phone. – "Ali… speak louder, I can't hear you… hello, Ali? Can you hear me?"

Alison takes a deep breath, the light is still red, but she looks at the kids, she looks at the imminent danger which was approaching towards them, and without thinking it twice, Alison pushes the pedal of her car and moves forwards…

Alison. – "I must be crazy, what am I doing…?"

Emily on the phone. – "What? I can't hear you. What did you say?"

Alison stops her car in the middle of the street, she stays between the kids and the truck which was rolling down towards them and, Alison gulps hard while she stares at the road, the other car was going to crash against her in any second…

Alison mumbles with tears. – "I'm sorry…"

Emily on the phone. – "What?"

Alison cries. – "I'm so sorry, Em…"

Emily. – "Why are you apologizing?"

(Silence)

Emily. – "Ali…?"

The brunette grips on her phone, waiting to hear once again the voice of the blonde, but the only she hears it's what looked like the sound of tires and a car crash…

Emily mumbles with tears in her eyes. – "Ali…?"

(Static sounds)

Emily yells over the phone. – "Ali… where are you? Ali, answer me! ALI! Say something! ALI!"

The brunette keeps gripping on her phone and the letter she had in her hands, it just drops on the floor…

* * *

_*** Alison's letter for Emily ***_

_Emily,_

_Meeting you… was the reward of my life and there's no words to express how much you mean to me, but please know, you mean the world to me, you're my world. My Dad is supposed to give you this letter after I pass away. I hope these words will give you any kind of comfort…_

_Em, I love all the roads we walked together, I love all the sceneries we saw together. I love all the questions we shyly asked each other and, all the answers to those questions. I love you in all those moments…_

_Meeting you among all the people of the world, was really lucky…_

_Meeting you in this big world… meeting you was happiness for me…_

_Em; do you remember what I said the other day? The person left behind has to live to the full. You'll cry sometimes, but you'll also laugh a lot and, live bravely. That's the proper response to the love you were given._

_Hence, in this life, I hope at least you get a happy ending. Live in each of your days with happiness and, ignore this tragedy. Emily, can you just grant me that wish? Can you promise me, you'll have a happy life? For you… for me… for us…_

_I'm sorry for going first and, leaving you behind. Please take care of yourself, don't be heartbroken for too long, I'll come see you again, I promise I'll coming running to you in our next life…_

_I pray that in our next life, we meet again and, that we won't need an excuse to see each other…_

_In our next life, I'll make sure to be born with a long life and, stay by your side for a long while. I'll beg to the divinity to let me do just that… and till we meet again, please live a long and happy life, my lovely mermaid…_

_With great love, from your wife,_

_Alison Fields_

_*** End of the letter ***_

* * *

**_*** Alison's narrative***_ **

**_So, like I said… everything comes to an end eventually. The only difference is whether it happens sooner or later. As for what comes after that, we know nothing… nothing at all…_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for lthe kudos! Now concerning this last chapter, there will be a time jump of 5 years; I mean, between the last scene of the previous chapter and, this chapter, there will be 5 years of difference. There will be some flashbacks to explain better what happened in between. There will be a time jump too, at the end and, please keep in mind the letter of Alison from the previous chapter, I’ll quote one part of the letter at the ending of this chapter and I really hope you get why…  
> NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character’s narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts.   
> NOTE 2: The lines, it’s to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it’s to describe the scene.   
> I hope it’s clear and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great week-end! And like I told you! I hope I surprise you with this ending :D !

**_*** Emily’s narrative ***_ **

**_There are two kinds of people in this world: hopeless romantics & realists. These days, there are less and less, hopeless romantics in this world because after all, what does that even mean: LOVE? Do you know? Do I know? Where’s it? Where’s this love? We can’t see it… we can’t touch it… we can’t hear it, but even then, here I’m… a hopeless romantic convinced that fairy tales are real, convinced that happy endings exist, convinced that life is full fully meaningful as long as you’ve loved…_ **

**_Soulmates are meant to be together forever… that’s what I think, that’s what I believe… because after all… what are we without love…? What Am I without love…?_ **

**_They say there’s no sadness that lasts for eternity, there’s no love that lasts for eternity. I’m going to vote that there’s. Which one are you voting for? Love or sadness? Or maybe Sad love… whatever it’s… it will last forever… because when you love someone, when you really, really love someone… it never stops… never… even if they’re gone…_ **

 

**_(In Rosewood cemetery)_ **

It was a colorful day of autumn when Emily was passing by. Yellow, orange… the brunette sees a colorful view with all the leaves falling from the trees while Emily walks towards a grave, with a bouquet of roses in her arm; the brunette walks till she arrives at her destination. With her hands, she cleans the grave, placing away all the leaves and once the zone is clear, she softly knees and puts her roses beside the stone.

Emily. – “Hi…” (She looks at her hand and shily smiles when she sees her golden ring) “Five years have been and I’m still wearing this ring… can you believe it?” (Chuckles) “A lot has happened since you passed away…”

A tear falls from Emily’s eyes while she caresses the letters graved in the stone; she immediately shakes her head and clears her tears with her hands while she keeps talking to the grave…

Emily sadly chuckles. – “Sorry, I promised I wouldn’t cry but I can’t avoid it; I know why you did it, I know you sacrificed your life to save them all and, I couldn’t be more grateful with you for it…” (Smile) “It was a honor to meet you in this life, and even if we didn’t have the chance to spend much time together as a family, even if you’re no longer here with us…” (She puts her hand above her heart and says) “You’ll always exist in here… you’ll always be a big part of my family…”

The brunette remembers why she came by and, she says while she gets something from her pocket…

Emily. – “I came today to bring you the picture of the new addition of the family…” (She smiles while she stares at the photo of a little baby) “Her name is Lauren…” (She chuckles) “I think you know why I chose that name…” (She smiles with a lot of glow while she caresses the picture) “I believe she got your eyes… blue… blue like her mamma…”

The brunette keeps talking for a long, very long time and then, when she’s done, she drives home. Emily drives around Rosewood, towards her home and while she does it, she couldn’t avoid to recall some memories of the past; she drives by the school and the memories of her high school years came to her mind, she pictures herself with her friends getting out of the school, walking together, she remembers all the competitions, all the  parties and fun and then, she has the flashback of Alison, the blonde of her dreams, her Queen Bee, her 1st love. Emily recalls their 1st kiss in the library, their kissing practice, Alison’s smile, her blue eyes, her lips, her golden hair and, with Alison overwhelming her mind, Emily drives home, with a happy smile…

 

* * *

* * *

****

**_(In Emily’s home)_ **

Emily finally arrives home and as soon as she crosses the front door; two little girls jump to her lap…

Lilly & Grace. – “MOMMY!”

Emily catches them and smiles while her little twins put a lot of kisses in her face.

 

**_*** Emily’s narrative ***_ **

**_Do you know when it’s meant to be? Do you believe you can have it all? There are painful moments in life you can’t avoid but, as long as you keep going, as long as you don’t lose hope, as long as you keep living your life to the fullest… you will always find your way, to where you belong… with who you belong…_ **

 

With the twins at her side, Emily walks in the nursery; the brunette smiles so much with the view: her lovely wife, sitting in a breastfeeding chair.

Emily mumbles. – “Hi… Ali…”

The blonde turns her head towards the door and, puts her finger against her lips while she says…

Alison. – “Ssshhh… she just fell asleep…”

Lilly pouts. – “But I wanna play with her…”

Grace. – “Me too…”

Emily chuckles. – “I know you want to play with your little sister but, she’s too little…”

The twins know they are no allowed to make any noise when the little Lauren is asleep, so, they decide to go downstairs and play in the living room. As the twins gets downstairs, Emily walks towards Alison and she smoothly takes the little baby into her arms…

Alison. – “Careful, with her head, Em…”

Emily smiles. – “I know… I know… don’t worry, I got it…”

Alison smiles while she sees Emily rocking their little baby Lauren…

Emily smiles. – “She’s perfect…”

Alison kisses Emily’s cheek and says. – “You’re perfect…”

Emily giggles and blushes; she continues rocking the little one for a moment till she decides it’s time to leave her sleep in her crib. Both mommies take the baby monitor and leave very quietly. Once alone, just the two of them, Emily kisses Alison in the lips and like every time she kisses her, she just glows happy…

Emily smiles. – “I love you…”

Alison smiles. – “I love you, too…”

They make out a little more in the hallway; now, with 3 kids in the house, each moment alone, it was to cheer it as much as possible.

Alison breaks the kiss and asks. – “Did you leave him flowers?”

Emily nods. – “Yeah… I got him a bouquet of roses and I also left him a picture of our little Lauren…”

Alison smiles, Emily’s kindness always makes her smile…

Alison pats Emily’s chest and says. – “Thank you… thank you for visiting my Dad’s grave for me…”

Emily caresses Alison’s cheek and says. – “Off course… I’m pretty sure, he’s always watching over you…”

Alison sadly smiles with Emily’s words and remembers the last time she saw her biological Dad…

* * *

 

**_*** Flashback ***_ **

_(In Alison’s car)_

_Alison stays on the middle of the road; she cries in silence while she hears Emily, desperately talking over the phone…_

_Alison mumbles with tears. – “I’m so sorry, Em…”_

_The blonde was planning to sacrifice her own happiness, her own life for the well-being of those kids and that gesture, it changed it everything… because when sacrifices happen, when goodness happens… miracles happen too…_

_(In Time’s car)_

_Like he said to Alison, he was driving towards the match; seeing his daughter training the kids was his new happiness…_

_Time smiles to himself. – “She’ll be a great mom one day…”_

_He drives faster of what he should because he doesn’t want to be late for the game; he drives so fast than he can’t say ‘hi’ to Cupid & Death when he passes beside them. He’s getting closer to the field and he smiles while he sees Alison’s car just in front of him…_

_Time smiles. – “Ali…” (He frowns when he sees Alison’s car staying in the middle of the road) “Ali…? Wh-…?” (He sees a truck without brakes, rushing towards Alison’s car and yells with fear) “ALI!”_

_‘Life is strong force no one can’t control’, that’s what the Divinity said and that’s what Time thought when he accelerated so much that, the screeching of his tires is heard over all Rosewood._

_Alison closes her eyes, waiting for the crash but she doesn’t feel any crash while another car pushes her forwards…_

_Alison. – “What?!”_

_Time takes her place, he pushed Alison’s car away from the road but, he stood there, in the middle of the road. Alison gets out of her car, she approaches to the crash and when she recognizes the driver, she cries very loud…_

_Alison. – “DAD!”_

_The blonde rushes towards the car, towards the blooding man who’s resting his head above the wheel of the car…_

_Alison cries. – “Dad… no, no, no…”_

_Time. – “Ssshh… it’s ok… it’s gonna be ok…”_

_Alison sobs. – “Why you did it?! Why risking the life, you just received, for me?!”_

_Time smiles. – “For the same reason you were going to die for those kids…” (Chuckle) “It looks like we’re better person of what we ever imagined…”_

_Time keeps chuckling but stops when it starts to become very hard to breath and Alison panics when she notices so much blood coming from him…_

_Alison cries. – “Please… please… you said you wouldn’t let go of my hand…”_

_Time grabs Alison’s hand and says with a smile while he slowly closes his eyes. – “I won’t… I…” (Last breath) “Wont…”_

_He stops breathing and Alison shakes him, but he’s no longer there…_

_Alison. - “Dad? DAD?!” (Tears) “No, Dad…”_

**_*TV news of that night*_ **

_This afternoon, a truck that was parked on a curve, had its brake come loose and rolled down, taking the life of a man in his 50s. There was no ID on the driver but we most believe he wasn’t an ordinary person, had it not been for him, a lot more people would have died…_

**_*** End of the flashback***_ **

* * *

 

Alison takes a deep breath while she recalls the day Time died. A tear rolls over her cheek and Emily softly clears it with her thumb…

Emily. – “Don’t be sad, Ali…”

Alison sadly chuckles. – “I know… I just…. I just… I just wish I could have more time to know him…”

Emily hugs Alison and says. – “He was an angel in our lives, he loved you very much, that’s all you need to know…”

Alison smiles and snuggles in Emily…

Emily says while she recalls that day. – “I thought I was going to lose you that December… I still can’t believe our fate changed…”

By the corner of her eyes, Alison sees the picture of their twins, Lilly & Grace and says with a big smile…

Alison. – “Well, it’s because life is strong force no one can’t control…”

Emily. – “What do you mean?”

Alison walks towards the picture of their twins and remembers how the twins came to this world…

* * *

 

**_*** Flashback ***_ **

_(In the fertility clinic)_

_Cupid was eating chips while Alison huffs all around the room…_

_Cupid. – “You look angry…”_

_Alison snaps. – “Off course I’m angry! How she dares to donate her eggs without telling ME?!” (She pouts angry) “She can’t impregned anyone else besides ME!”_

_Cupid chuckles. – “That’s what I thought you would say, that’s why we’re here…”_

_Alison frowns her eyebrows. – “What do you mean? I thought you called me to get them back…”_

_Cupid. – “Well… no exactly…” (Alison looks confused and he continues) “I know you’re frustrated because you think you’ll die very soon but, someone very wise told me ‘life is strong force no one can’t control’, and, he’s right! Life… life is stronger than Death… life is light, life is hope, life… life is everything…”_

_Alison. – “I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me…”_

_Cupid smiles. – “I believe ‘life’ represent hope for you… I believe creating new life represent hope for you…”_

_Alison looks at her belly, she pictures a little baby inside her and a big smile appears in her face…_

_Alison. – “I want to leave a mark… leave something behind before I’m gone…”_

_Cupid drops his chips aside and says with a lot of enthusiasm. – “So, let’s do this!”_

_Alison nods. – “Ok… but we will keep this between us, you’ll say nothing about this to Emily… if she asks you, who got her eggs, you will no tell her the truth, that I got them…” (Sighs) “I don’t wanna gives her false hopes if this doesn’t work…”_

_Cupid. – “Ok… I get it… if she asks, I’ll just tell her she made someone very happy with her donation…”_

_Alison smiles. – “Yeah… you can say her that…”_

_Cupid. – “Oh! I got another idea! If you get pregnant, you could give her the news like a Xmas gift!”_

_Alison nods and caresses Cupid’s hair. – “Yeah… that’s a really good idea… it’s very hard to shop something for Emily… but this, I think I will nail it with this gift…”_

_Alison. – “You’re really smart…”_

_Cupid giggles with the compliment and then the nurse comes in for Alison and the preparations for the fertilization with Emily’s eggs starts…_

**_*** End of the flashback ***_ **

* * *

 

Alison smiles with the memory of that day and her smiles gets bigger when Emily’s arms wrap around her…

Emily smiles with a goofy face. – “I can’t believe you got pregnant with my eggs…” (Big smile) “Twice!”

Alison chuckles. – “Yeah…” (teases) “And, there’s still more frozen eggs for more kids…”

Emily blushes. – “What?!”

Alison turns and wraps her arms around Emily’s neck when she says with a sassy voice…

Alison. – “Don’t look surprised Em, I haven’t got yet my little mermaid…”

Emily chuckles. – “We’ve already 3 girls, Ali…”

Alison nods. – “Yeah, but the 3 of them, they look just like me… I want a mini you…”

Emily chuckles and blushes; she wasn’t sure of how they were going to deal with so much kids but, even if it wasn’t going to be easy, she was more than happy with the idea of having a big family with the love of her life…

Emily softly kisses Alison’s lips and says. – “Ok, all the kids you want… whatever you want…”

Alison smiles and happily kisses her lovely mermaid while she pictures in her mind, a little Emily between her arms.

 

* * *

* * *

**__ **

_Some years after…_

_(Xmas dinner in the Fields house)_

Wayne covers his eyes while he counts. – “One… two…”

Lille & Grace hide 1st…

Lauren pouts while she runs after her sisters. – “Hey! Wait for me!”

Alison scolds while she sees the 3 girls running over the house. – “Without running, girls!”

Pam smiles. – “It’s okay Ali…“ (She looks at the kids and says) “It’s a joy to hear their laughs and their little steps on the house…” (She gives her a cup of eggnog and says) “Here…”

Alison smiles taking the cup and says. – “Thank you… you’re always spoiling us…”

Pam giggles and sits beside the blonde. Both are sitting beside the Xmas tree; Alison smiles looking at the lovely decoration. Like each Xmas, the Fields get overboard when it’s about Xmas, especially since the kids came along…

Wayne keeps counting with the eyes covert. – “Six… seven…”

Pam smiles looking at her husband and then looking around, she notices something and says…

Pam mumbles. – “Hey, Timmy, why you’re no hiding like your sisters…?”

The little boy doesn’t reply, he just smiles to his grandma and happily rushes towards the gifts which are below the tree. The little Timmy didn’t want to play, he wanted to open presents but before he could put his little hands over them, someone catches him in the air…

Emily chuckles. – “Oh no, no, no… you’ll wait like anyone else…”

Timmy pouts but Emily doesn’t let him go away with it, she softly pushes him towards the hallway and says to him…

Emily. – “Without pouts, go and hide… come on… you don’t wanna be the 1st to be found, right?”

Timmy is like Emily, he doesn’t like to lose, he got from the brunette that champion spirit. So, he runs away; trying to find a place to hide…

Emily smile while she looks at her little boy. – “They grow up so fast…”

Pam nods with a smile. – “Yes, they do…”

Emily sits beside her wife and, she smiles when Alison shares with her, her cup of eggnog…

Emily. – “Thanks…”

Alison. – “You’re welcome… mmm… so, are they sleeping?”

Emily nods. – “Yeah…” (She shows them her phone and says) “The twins looked like little angels, I couldn’t resist and, I took a picture of them…”

Pam. – “Awww! Look at my little babies…” (She grabs the phone of Emily and says) “They really look like you when you were at their age…”

Emily blushes. – “Really?”

Pam nods

Alison smiles. – “They love the water too, just like Em, every time I give them a bath, they just look like little mermaids…” (She looks at Emily and says while she kisses Emily’s cheek) “Just like you…”

Emily blushes and then Wayne finishes counting and walks around the house looking for his grandkids. The 3 women stay in the living room talking and, they smile a lot when they hear the little chuckles of the kids when Wayne finds them.

Pam mumbles with a happy smile. – “I’ll never get tired of hearing that…”

Emily & Alison smile at each other while the brunette hugs the blonde; Alison was snuggling on Emily when they hear a crying on the baby monitor…

Alison. – “They woke up…”

Emily. – “But I just put them to sleep…”

Pam pats Emily’s knee and says. – “Don’t worry, I got this…” (She walks upstairs and says) “I’m coming, my angels… grandma is coming…”

Emily smiles looking at her mom and her dad with her kids; the brunette stares at the blonde beside her and she can’t believe so much happiness…

Emily. – “Is this really our happy ending?

Alison nods with a smile. – “Yes, it’s because I made a good choice in falling in love with you, Em…”

Emily smiles and happily kisses the blonde, her soulmate, her wife, the girl of her dreams, her 1st love and her only love of all times…

 

* * *

* * *

**__ **

 

**_*** Alison’s narrative ***_ **

**_The expected is just the beginning. The unexpected is what changes our lives, our fates; that’s why, against all odds, against all discouragement… fight for what you really want, don’t give up no matter how hopeless it seems because we can’t rewind, we can’t undo what is done, we can just move forward. So, choose wisely, do good in this world because goodness gets noticed and rewarded in a way we never imagine it…_ **

 

_(Rosewood school, in the XXX century)_

All the kids tele transport themselves inside the school; and by a stroke of fate; a blonde girl runs into someone in her 1st day of school. The blonde bumps into the brunette and both girls fall to the ground. The blonde stays in top of the brunette and when their eyes meet something magical happens…

* * *

 

**_*** Fragment of Alison’s letter for Emily ***_ **

_In our next life, I’ll make sure to be born with a long life and, stay by your side for a long while. I promise I’ll coming running to you in our next life… I’ll beg to the divinity to let me do just that…_

**_*** End of the letter ***_ **

* * *

 

The blonde shily says ‘Hi’ and the brunette blushes red as a tomato. Another blonde approaches…

Ashley. – “Shay, what are you doing…? Who is she? Is she the new girl? Why you’re so red…?”

Shay. – “Hmmm…”

The blonde stands up and says. – “Sorry, it was my fault, I bumped into her and we just fell for each other…” (She blushes when she realizes what she just said) “No! I mean, we fell over each other…. NO! I fell over her, I mean, I…”

Shay chuckles with all the rambling of the blonde…

Ashley. – “You’re weird… but I like your jacket…” (She stretches her hand and says) “Hi, I’m Ashley…”

The blonde smiles. – “Hi… I’m Sasha…”

Ashley. – “What is your class?” (She looks at the iPad of the blonde and says) “You’re in our class, nice!”

Shay smiles a lot. – “Really?!”

Ashley teases. – “You look extremely happy, Shay…”

Shay avoids eye-contact and when Ashley sees another girl; she walks away and says…

Ashley. – “Oh Lucy! Let me download your homework!”

Lucy gasps and grips on her iPad while she says. – “No again…”

The little brunette runs away and Ashley runs after her. Shay and Sasha stay alone and they shily stare at each other. Shay shily offers her hand to Sasha to walk together towards the classroom and, the blonde smiles.

Sasha says while she looks at them, holding hands. – “I feel happy…”

Shay smiles. – “Me too…”

Both soulmates look at each other and they glow, their eyes glow with happiness because the divinity let them meet once again…

Cupid smiles while he looks at the girls at the distance. – “And, here we go… once again…”

 

**_The END_ **


End file.
